


Princess of Vale

by JuliaDarkness



Series: Warriors of Worlds [2]
Category: RWBY, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Development, Crossover, Fairytale Motifs, Family Issues, Fight Scenes, Heartwarming, Inter-dimensional travel, Magic and Science, Multi, Singing, Slash, Snark, Some angst, Tags Are Hard, Time Travel, creepy stalking behavior, nefarious plots, some angst about sexuality not much, trigger warning for stalking and abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaDarkness/pseuds/JuliaDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vytal Festival. A celebration of the peace of Remnant. But for the students and teachers of Beacon, it's the backdrop for sinister plots and growing threats. And Earth isn't doing much better. Karai is still trying to figure everything out, but she knows one thing. These bad guys are going down. Ninja style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sensei

It was too early, especially for winter break. But a promise was a promise. The early morning sun seeped through the window of the first year dorms. Sapphire was practically jumping up and down like a kid with a puppy. Karai stood at the front of the room with her arms crossed.

"What did I say about clothes?" She gestured to Sapphire's frilly blue dress.

"Well I'm going to be fighting in a dress most of the time, so why would I train to fight in pants? It's like practicing dancing in a suit of armor."

Karai didn't know whether to be more annoyed that Sapphire disobeyed her orders or that she made a good point. She herself hadn't changed out the long black T-shirt and plaid pajama pants she slept in.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Every dorm in Beacon had a combat room on each floor. The walls were concrete, with mats on the floor and a rack of weights in one corner. Students could train without walking to the gym or the combat building. It was a way to encourage students to practice in their down time. Karai had used them before, but with school and hunting Kraang and rehearsals and just having a life, she hadn't had time to practice her katas like she knew she should be.

"All right, first let's start off with some basics." Karai held her arms out, elbows bent.

"Okay sensei."

"Don't call me sensei. I'm not a master."

"Okay." Sapphire gave her a toothy grin and mimicked her stance.

"Hajime."

* * *

"Come on, this way. Rockwell said they were down here."

Donnie stopped at the roof of yet another warehouse. Leo wondered exactly how many warehouses there were in New York. And how the bad guys managed to buy them.

Under the cover of the night the turtles broke the latch of the skylight. They jumped down onto a ledge and scanned the room for enemies. Nothing.

"Spread out guys. There has to be a secret door or portal somewhere." Leo jumped off the ledge and landed, knees bent, in the center of the room. He started opening crates.

"What were the Mighty Mutanimals looking for, Donnie? The Kraang are gone." Raph dug through a pile of trash at one corner.

"Rockwell didn't say. I don't think it was Kraang, though. Before the telepathic message was cut off I heard him mention 'she.'"

"Dude, what if they're girl Kraang. I mean think about it, how do Kraang have babies?"

Donnie signed. "That's not something I really want to think about."

"Guys, focus. We don't know what we're up against." Leo peered inside a crate. All he saw was a lot of red powder. As he stood on his tip toes and leaned forward for a closer look, Mikey yelled.

"I found something."

A startled Leo tripped and accidentally got powder on his nose. He sneezed.

And exploded.

Leo shot across the room. His body slammed against the wall. For a moment all he could see were sparks and stars and smoke. He shook his head and looked up to see his brothers standing over him.

"Leo, are you okay?" Raph took his hand and pulled him up.

"Yeah, I think so." He rubbed his aching shell. "What was that?"

They all looked at the crate as if waiting for it to burst into flames. Donnie carefully scooped up some powder in a test tube.

"Whatever we're dealing with, it's not the Kraang," Raph said.

"Guys, look." Mikey pushed a faded dragon someone spray painted in the wall. Part of the floor slide open, revealing a dark staircase.

"Everyone stay alert." Leo unsheathed his swords.

And with that the turtles descended underground.

* * *

"Okay, let's stop for now." Karai looked at her watch. Almost 11. Sapphire dropped her arms from the defensive pose she was in.

"How was I?"

"Really good for a beginner. Have you ever done martial arts before?"

Sapphire stretched her arms above her head. She leaned backwards until she touched the floor, making an arch with her back. "No. I'm just used to learning dances really quickly just by watching. Katas are kind of like dance moves."

"If you want to look at it that way." Karai opened the door. "Coming?"

"Oh, yeah." Sapphire pushed herself back up. "I need to shower."

"Yeah, don't really feel like getting food in my pajamas."

"Well it is college."

"True."

The girls walked back to their room. There was a loud bang from Team JNPR's room. Karai wasn't worried. When she first started living in a dorm, she could barely sleep from hearing weird noises down the hall or coming from outside. But by now she had gotten used to ignoring them. Most noises weren't going to be explained anyway. And usually whatever was happening probably wasn't something she wanted to know.

Apparently Jaune felt the same way, because he threw open the door and slammed it behind him. He gasped for breath.

"What's going on in there?" Sapphire peered at the door, only to jump back when there was another loud bang.

"Pillow fight."

"You ran out of the room because of a pillow fight?" Karai raised her eyebrow. "Isn't that something most guys run towards?"

Something glass crashed on the floor. "I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the-wait not Fluffy!" Someone was thrown against the door. Jaune fell to the ground in a heap.

"Ah. Well it is college." Karai turned to leave.

"You guys going to go get breakfast?"

"In about twenty minutes. Want to come?" If Sapphire noticed the look Karai shot her, she pretended not to.

Jaune also didn't notice. "Sure. Meet you outside the dining hall. I have to stop by the library anyway."

"Okay."

Karai waited before Jaune left before smacking Sapphire on the arm.

"Ow!"

"You think I want to spend breakfast with Vomit Boy?"

"Jaune's nice." Sapphire rubbed her arm.

"Jaune's pathetic."

"And it's just one breakfast."

Karai stomped off. "If he pukes on me I'm blaming you," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

The turtles had found a long, winding tunnel at the bottom of the staircase. The only light they had to guide them was from their flashlights. For a couple minutes they walked in silence.

As the turned a corner, they heard voices.

"When's the next shift start?"

"Five more minutes."

Leo switched off his flashlight and peered around the corner. His brothers did the same. Two burning torches lit the tunnel enough to see two figures standing in front of a wooden door. They were wearing white masks and black hoods and had swords strapped to their backs. Leo motioned to Raph to follow him. The two boys stuck to the wall, creeping silently until they were behind the guards. Then a couple hits to the heads and the guards were lying on the floor unconscious.

Donnie picked the lock and they went inside. It was some kind of throne room. It was white, blindingly so, and a red carpet led up to a throne in the center of the room. It was made of twisted metal and white silk. No one was sitting there. No one was anywhere, actually.

"Oh, shiny." Mikey gawked at a column made out of marble and some sort of clear glass. He touched the glass part with his tongue. "It's not made of ice."

"Where are we?" Leo scanned the room for any signs of enemies.

"Guys, look." Raph pointed up. On the ceiling was covered in a mural of knights killing creatures with what looked to be elemental magic.

"Oh, pretty."

"Any ideas, Donnie," Leo asked.

"No, none. Whoever these people are though, they have style."

Suddenly the sound of shattered glass echoed through the hall, followed by tortured roar.

"And the Mutanimals. All right guys, let's move." Leo ran through a doorway to the direction of the roar with his brothers were right behind him.

* * *

The dining hall was mostly empty when they sat down. Karai had piled her tray with eggs and bacon. The food here was good. Not as good as back in Japan, but good. Jaune had a thick stack of pancakes drowned in syrup. Sapphire just had a yogurt and celery stick on her tray.

"Aren't you hungry," Jaune asked.

"Oh, no, this is fine." Sapphire munched on her celery stick. "So, how's classes going?"

Karai took a bite of her eggs. "Your mom call?"

Sapphire blushed. "Maybe."

Karai rolled her eyes. Every time Sapphire's mom called she would say something about her weight or love life or whatever.

"Sapphire, if you don't eat a proper meal, I'm not going to train you."

"Train her?" Jaune looked up from his food. "In what?"

"Karai's teaching me ninjitsu."

Karai kicked her under the table. "They're just some moves I picked before I came here. Nothing special."

"Can I join?"

"No." Karai glared at him, but he just responded with stupid puppy dog eyes. She felt like her glare was losing its touch since arriving at Beacon.

"Please. Pyrrha's already training me, but I want more practice. I suck at hand to hand combat."

"I'm not running a dojo."

Sapphire tilted her head. "Wouldn't it be better if I had a sparring partner, though? A beginner like me?"

"Yeah. We'd both help each other learn. Please?"

Karai threw her fork, letting it clatter on the plate. This was supposed to be her _break._ "Fine, whatever, you can come. But don't think I'll go easy on you. You do what I say when I say it."

"Deal."

"And you." Karai took Jaune's plate and slammed it down in front of Sapphire so hard it almost cracked. "Eat your damn breakfast."

"Yes sensei."

* * *

Leo kicked down another wooden door. The room was nothing more than a steel box, and Leatherhead was chained to a wall by his neck. One of his arms was blackened by a burn.

"Leatherhead!"

"My friends, it's a trap!"

They heard the door slam behind them. Leo turned around to see a woman in a red dress smiling at them.

"The ninja turtles. How. . .interesting."

"I'll show you interesting." Raph immediately unsheathed his sais and tried to jump her. The woman easily side stepped him, despite wearing heels. She summoned a ball of fire in her hand and threw it at him. Raph was thrown against the metal wall. The only sign of life was a pained groan.

"Raph!"Leo pointed his swords at the woman. "I don't know who you are, but you picked the wrong ninjas to mess with."

The woman laughed. Leo charged at her. She grabbed him the tails of his mask and yanked him off balance, but he twisted himself free before he could fall. She threw another ball of fire, glowing as bright as her eyes. But Leo ducked and rolled to the left. While the woman was distracted Donnie swung his bo staff. Without looking, she side-stepped the blow, grabbed the staff and burned it. Mikey joined the fray and ended up thrown against the wall with Raph. Leo swung his sword again. In a split second he was on the floor, a glass stiletto resting on his throat.

"On the contrary, I think I picked just the right ones."

* * *

Henry had said there were 8 million people living in New York City. She had never seen so many lights and heard so many car horns blaring in the night. From outside her room at the EPF all she could see were buildings as tall as the CCT. No wall in sight. And this was just one city. The whole Earth was 7 billion people.

Billion.

Violet couldn't wrap her head around it. The whole planet was populated with people. Every river had a rcity, every valley had a town, every mountain had a village. There were so many people here that some people were worried about overpopulation.

Her mother said when she came to Earth years ago she felt overwhelmed. She had been on a mission hunting down a few Grimm that had somehow gotten to Earth. That was when she met Henry. (It was too early to call him Dad yet.)

When her mother found out she was pregnant, she had a choice to make. She knew the child could only be brought up in one world or the other. Earth's existence was a closely guarded secret. Henry agreed to let her mother keep her. His work was too secret and too extensive to allow him to raise a daughter alone. So her mother went to Remnant to give birth, making her daughter a citizen of Vale. Then she let Henry come to see her, just once. They had planned to tell her when she was old enough. And now she was.

Mom hadn't exactly been happy about Violet leaving for Earth for two weeks. But when Henry offered a chance to get to know each other and see where she came from, how could she refuse?

So there she was, in a small-hotel like room looking over a tiny park. Henry didn't have any room in his apartment, and he practically lived at the EPF, so it made more sense for her to stay there. All she saw so far were the upper levels, management and computer stuff. She was absolutely forbidden from going lower. State secrets. Except for the portal, or course.

There was a knock on her door. Henry stood in the doorframe, a tiny smile on his otherwise serious face. "Ready?"

"Coming." Violet smoothed out her new clothes. Earth people very picky about modesty, especially for women. Henry had bought her a white blouse and blue jeans. She had never been a big fan of pants, but as the saying goes, when in Mystral.

She grabbed her purse and opened the door. Henry was in the hallway, holding a black coat.

"The weather is supposed to be nice, but just in case."

"Oh thank you." She slipped the jacket over her, feeling the smoothness of the fabric across her skin. "The clothes here certainty are different."

"Maybe try something new. You wear a lot of purple."

Of course she wore purple. It was her name.

"And Violet," he continued, "leave your weapon here."

"What? Why?"

"We don't have Auras the same way you do. Guns are a lot deadlier. If you're carrying one without a permit it could cause a lot of problems with the police."

"But I'm a Huntress."

"Not on Earth. Here you're just an ordinary girl going out to dinner with her father." He handed her the jacket. "If something happens, I'll take care of it."

"All right." She always had her Semblance at least. "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet. I heard about this sushi place, Murakami's. I thought we'd try it."

Violet took his arm "Sounds great."

* * *

Leo struggled uselessly. Some guards had hauled him off to what looked to be an operating room, strapping him to a metal table.

The woman was before him. She held an ipad in one hand and strode causally around the table. She flicked on a bright fluorescent light overhead that made Leo squint.

"If you do anything to-"

"We're not going to hurt you." He could feel her hand briefly touch his cheek. He jerked at the burning, searing touch. Then he heard the sound of her shoes walk around him.

"All we need is a little cooperation."

* * *

Violet and Henry were at a booth in the back of a small restaurant. Besides the chef, no one else was in there. Henry probably did this on purpose. He worried too much. How was she supposed to understand the culture here if he didn't let her talk to anyone?

Her father looked up from his scroll. There was something going on related to work. But not that big of a deal, at least according to him. "So I was thinking perhaps we could look at the Museum of Modern Art tomorrow?"

Violet sipped some of her soup. She thought Earth cuisine wasn't that different from Remnant. "Okay. And maybe I could pick up some gifts for my friends back home."

Henry frowned. "I don't know. Your friends . . .your friends are not supposed to know you're here."

"Actually, a friend of mine _is_ from here. So it's fine."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Her name's Karai. I think you'd like her. She's really tough and smart and capable and confident and she has this really snarky sense of humor. And she's an amazing singer. She's one of the leads in our school musical."

"You sound like good friends."

"Oh, great friends. Best friends."

Henry glanced at the restaurant owner, who was busy sweeping the floor in front of the place. He turned back to Violet and leaned closer.

"Your mother told me you like girls."

Was she that obvious? "Oh, no we're just-"

"Friends, I got it. But on Earth same sex romantic relationships are taboo in a lot of cultures. And if they're not taboo they are rife with political and social implications that you can't understand because you've been here for a week. So when you're on Earth, keep these feelings to yourself. You might expose yourself as a foreigner."

"Um, okay." Strange. Did Karai think this was taboo? She did seem surprised when she mentioned she liked girls. But what about the kiss?

No, no, don't think about it until after break. Stay focused, damn it.

Henry's scroll rang. He glanced at the number, and jumped out of his seat. "I have to take this, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

"Stay here."

"I will." Henry walked out, quietly cursing into his phone. At least now she knew that her control issues came from both sides.

Violet looked up as the doorbell jingled. A girl around Violet's age walked in. She was wearing shorts over tights and what appeared to be one shirt over another. Coco would have a fit just looking at her.

"Hello Murakami-san."

"April-chan. The usual?"

"Yeah, for the guys too."

"Coming right up."

Violet glanced out the window. The buildings were all lit up. It was so pretty. Christmas, Henry called it. The festival of lights.

"Excuse me, do you know what time it is?"

Violet paused, her spoon halfway to her mouth. The girl who just walked in looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, of course. Let me just pull out my. . .phone." Henry had given her a bulky Earth scroll that morning. With a press of a button Violet saw it was 7:13.

"Thanks. My phone's almost dead." The girl looked around the restaurant. "Are you eating alone?"

"No, my father just stepped out to make a call. He'll be right back."

"Ah. Are you from out of town?"

"Yeah. I'm from West Virginia." An agent from the EPF told her to say that. That way any odd behavior she had could be explained away with "inbreeding and moonshine."

"Cool. How do you like New York?"

"It's huge," Violet blurted out before thinking that an Earth girl wouldn't think such a thing. But the girl just laughed.

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to. How long are you staying for?"

"Just a couple of weeks."

"Cool. I'm April, by the way."

Violet held out her hand. "I'm Violet. Pleased to meet you."

April shook her hand. "So, what did you get?"

"Turtle soup. It's really good."

"Oh, well, uh, I got pizza gyoza." April looked back at the chef. Violet winced. Was this a cultural thing? Did she mess things up? Maybe the girl just had a pet turtle. Come to think of it, the chef seemed uncomfortable when she ordered it. Was she doing something wrong?

"Violet." Henry stood in the doorway. He had his sunglasses on again. "Something came up. I'm afraid we'll continue this later."

"Coming." Violet slid out of the booth. Henry went over to the counter to pay the chef.

"Well it was nice meeting you April."

"Yeah you too. Have a nice visit." April swung her bag over her shoulder. Violet waved as she left the restaurant.

"How did that go?" He opened the car while still looking at his phone.

"I think I sounded fine. I like Earth. The people seem nice."

Henry smiled. "Not all of them, I'm afraid."

Violet smiled to herself as they drove away. Maybe not all of them were nice, but there was at least one girl from Earth who was positively enchanting.

No, after break.

* * *

Raph, Donnie and Mikey were thrown headfirst into a cell by more masked guards. The door was shut and locked before they could even get up.

"Man, and they call us freaks," one of them said as they walked away.

Raph rubbed his head. The room was lit by only one light that revealed metallic walls and no other doors. There were dark shapes at the other end of the room.

Donnie squinted. "Hello?"

"The turtles!" Rockwell stepped into the light. "You got my message." Pigeon Pete flew over and landed on Mikey's shoulder.

Raph frowned. "Where's Slash?"

"They took him, I'm afraid, along with Leatherhead."

"Yeah, we tried to free him but the creepy lady with fire powers totally kicked our shells." Mikey rubbed his shoulder. "They got Leo, too."

"Rockwell, where are we? Who are these people?"

Rockwell sighed. "We should have told you before. I guess we wanted to prove ourselves. Kurtzman told us about these otherworldly people who are trying to take over Earth. They are led by some mysterious leader called the queen."

"Was that the woman we fought?" Donnie asked.

"No, I believe that is her accomplice."

"So they're aliens? But they look human," Raph said.

"They are." Pigeon Pete perched himself on Raph's head. "Their world is where humans come from."

"What?" Raph swatted him away.

"Master Splinter didn't tell us that when he gave us the talk," Mikey said.

"According to Kurtzman, thousands of years ago humans came to Earth from another world filled with monsters. All those myths about faeries, people with fox tails and fish tails, magic, it all comes from this world."

"So now they're coming here to get away from the monsters." Pete flew over to the door and pecked at it.

"But what does that have to do with Leo?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know."

Raph threw his body against the door. It didn't budge.

"We need to get out of here."

"I have an idea." Donnie held up the test tube of red powder.

* * *

"So what's wrong?" They were driving back to the EPF as fast as the traffic would let them.

"Nothing to worry about. I just have to drop you off and then take care of a little problem."

"What, like Kraang activity? I saw them in Vale and I know they invaded-"

"It's not for you to worry about Violet." In the next lane over someone honked their horn, incessantly. It was giving her a headache.

"Not for me to worry about?" Violet frowned. "I'm not a child, Henry."

Henry gripped the wheel as a large truck suddenly cut in front of them. She heard him swear under his breath. "You're only 18."

"Which an adult in your country. I can handle myself better than most of your people. I am a Huntress in training." She grabbed onto her seat as Henry sped through a yellow yield light. Was everyone on Earth a bad driver, or just in this city?

"In training. I doubt they let a bunch of freshman run around fighting criminals." He pulled into the EPF compound. "My decision is final, Violet."

Violet didn't say anything. He was right, first years weren't supposed to go off on missions on their own. But that had never stopped them from doing it anyway.

* * *

Leo heard the door blow open. He saw his brothers rush in to free him. And when he grabbed his sword and swung Mikey's wide blue eyes, he felt the horror as much as anyone else.

What _happened_ to him?

Mikey ducked under the table and Raph used his sais to wrench the sword free from his grip. It clattered to the ground.

"Leo? Leo it's us!"

What did that woman do to him? All he remembered was a . . .worm.

Oh god.

Like a puppet on strings Leo threw a throwing star at Donnie as he looked through the ipad the woman left behind. Raph tackled him, throwing him to the floor. Leo winced from the cold metal searing his skin. There was a crash somewhere in the hall, followed by a familiar roar. Leatherhead. Did the woman get him too?

"Guys," Donnie called out as Leo fought to break free, "whoever these people are, they stole Shredder's brain control serum."

"What?!" Leo struggled to break free as Raph pinned his arms behind his back. "How the shell did that happen?"

"Magic," Mikey suggested.

"You might not be that far off Mikey. Raph, we need to get the Mutanimals and Leo out of here."

All of a sudden something big and angry crashed through the wall. The bright light the woman used was eclipsed completely.

"Slash." Raph's grip loosened as he grabbed one of his sais. It was enough for Leo to yank his wrists free.

This was bad.

* * *

"Sapphire, what the Hell are you doing?"

"The thing you just showed us."

"No, that it not 'the thing I just showed you.' That's not a kata. I don't even know what that is." It looked like a pirouette that had dropped out of school and fallen in with a bad crowd.

Blake raised her hand. "It looked pretty close from where I'm standing."

Karai bit back several expletives. Her class had now grown to three thanks to Weiss and her big mouth. She was stuck teaching Ms. Ninja-wannabe, Mr. Natural Born Leader, and Sapphire, who couldn't seem to follow simple instructions to save her life.

"Pretty close isn't good enough." Karai demonstrated the kick again. "Martial arts do not include pliés."

"Aren't we supposed to be developing our own style, though," Jaune asked. "I mean that's what separates Huntsmen from soldiers."

"Yeah, and Professor Ozpin said huntresses protect free thought and individuality." Sapphire tried her kick again.

"And I say if you don't do these right I'm not training any of you." Karai grabbed her backpack. "That's it for today. We'll meet back up later this week. Practice on your own."

"Yes sensei," Jaune said.

"Knock it off." Karai stomped out of the room.

Why did she have to spend her break helping others? She was already going to do enough of that after graduation. For the love of God she wasn't Ms. Congeniality. This training was enough to make her almost miss her dungeon.

Right when her hand reached for the doorknob, the door to her room flew open and out walked Mona Lisa. And that was the moment Karai realized that, feelings for Violet aside, she definitely wasn't a lesbian. Because that was when she met Sun Wukong face to face. Or, rather, face to abs.

"Karai, this is my cousin Sun I was telling you about. The rest of his team arrived yesterday. They're competing-Karai!"

"Yeah, yeah sorry." Through truly superhuman effort Karai looked up. "I'm just spacing out. Tired. Finals."

"Finals ended last week."

"I'm still recovering." And just found a great way to relax.

"Sup Karai." Sun smiled at her, showing off his perfect white teeth. If he was bothered by her staring, he didn't show it.

"Hi. Welcome to Beacon." Karai tucked a short lock of hair behind her ear. She could feel her face blushing.

"Thanks. It's a nice place."

"You go to Shade?"

"No, Haven. I wanted to see more of the world, you know?"

"Yeah." An adventure seeking stowaway. A boy after her own heart.

"Well, Sun has to go. He's meeting up with his friends to help them move in." Mona Lisa practically pushed him down the hall.

"Yeah." He smiled at her again over his shoulder. "It was nice meeting you."

"Bye." Karai waved even though Sun had already turned away. As soon as he was out of sight, Mona Lisa yanked her by the arm.

"What the hell?" She practically threw Karai into the room while still gripping on her arm.

"What?"

"Karai, that's my cousin."

"So? He's not mine."

Mona Lisa crossed her arms. "Karai, do you have the girl code on Earth?"

"If we do, I've never needed it." The last time she hung out with a girl on Earth was eating lunch with April. As amusing as that was, it probably didn't count.

"You don't flirt with your friends' siblings. And Sun is like a brother to me."

"Oh. Okay. I won't do that again." It was the closest Mona Lisa was going to get to an apology. And it seemed to be enough for her, because she let go of Karai's arm. Karai sat down on her bed.

"Thank you." Mona Lisa grabbed her bag from her own bed. "And besides, you have Violet."

Karai blushed again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"And I don't know why you started wearing perfume." And with that, Mona Lisa left.

Karai threw herself back on the bed. God, romance here was so annoying. Leo had been so desperate for female company she barely had to bother showering.

* * *

Cinder watched the fight from her monitor. Her newest minions had chased the others out of the base and into the city. She grinned as they were battling on top of a skyscraper. The experiment was a success. A couple White Fang members followed behind, but stood back and watched the mutants fight. The alligator was swinging the bo weiding turtle like a ragdoll. Slash-what a lovely name-was slamming his teammates into the ground with relish. And on the very edge were two of the ninja turtles, brothers apparently, fighting to the death. If only she had popcorn.

"We have to make them mad," the orange turtle screamed. "Hey Slash, you're uglier than Raph!"

"Hey!"

"Just try it!" The orange turtles was picked up and thrown at a water tower. It rang like a church bell. The mutant fell to the ground and didn't get up.

The red banded turtles swung his fist, hitting the other in the face with a satisfyingly loud crunch. "Some leader you are," he sneered. "No wonder Karai left."

That seemed to set the boy on edge. He aimed his blade at the other turtle's heart, but was pushed aside by superior strength. Maybe Cinder should have tried him instead.

"No!"The red turtle blocked another swipe of the sword with his sais. "Snap out of it! Nee-can, bro, please!"

Heartfelt pleas from a brother in arms. All in vain. Cinder giggled. And here she thought Earth would be boring.

Suddenly a spark of light-no lightning-shot out into the monitor's frame. It blasted over the turtles' heads, interrupting their battle. Cinder leaned forward, peering to see what was going on. A gunshot fired, then another strike of lightning shot out right at the camera. The screen went black.

Cinder frowned. Another mutant no doubt. No one from Remnant would have known this was happening. The EPF wouldn't tell them such things. They didn't trust each other enough.

But that little alliance was way down on her list of things to crush. For now, get the worms and get back to Remnant.

* * *

A bolt of lightning streaked the sky overhead. Raph reacted first, using the opportunity to tackle Leo again. Both boys hit the ground just in time to avoid a bullet coming from Donnie's direction. At the other end of the roof was a girl no older than them. She was dressed in a black trench coat and sunglasses, like some sort of secret agent. The girl pointed what looked to be a gun in the air.

"That was just a warning shot. Don't make me fire again."

Slash charged at her. She half cartwheeled with one hand, jumping to the side. A bright red braid flew around in the air, shining in the street light like a dying fire. A spark of electricity shot out of her hand, illuminating her face. It hit the metal roof, Slash and the water tower all in one second.

"Agh!" Slash fell face forward.

"Slash!" Raph ran over to him. He crouched down near Slash's head and saw a black slug crawl out of his friend's ear. With a stab of his sai Raph got rid if the thing. One down.

Nearby the mystery girl fired a round of bullets at the masked goons who were watching from another rooftop. (Apparently a bunch of mutants didn't faze her.) Bam bam bam, she never missed her target. The creeps high tailed it without even bothering to fight back.

"Help!" Donnie flew through the air, courtesy of Leatherhead. The alligator roared as Donnie made an arc, landing gracelessly at Raph's feet. Raph growled. He was bruised and beaten, a streak of blood on one cheek. Rockwell and Pete weren't much better. Mikey and Slash were out cold.

Whoever did this was going to pay.

The girl whipped her head around and fired two shots in one move. All they did was piss the alligator off. Leatherhead roared again, then charged at the girl full speed. Like a circus freak she jumped out of the way as Leatherhead slammed his fists at her again and again. Her trench coat billowed behind her like a cape as she snapped out a whip-wait where did she get a whip?-and lassoed Leatherhead by the throat. Another spark of purple lightning shot through the rope and electrified him. He went down, just like Slash. The girl causally brushed off dirt from her jacket like she did this stuff all the time,

"Who is she," Donnie asked as he struggled to get up. Raph wrapped one arm around his waist and lifted him up.

"I have no idea. But at least I think she's on our side."

Suddenly Leo landed in front of them, kneeling, swords in each hand. He peered up at them with blank, white eyes.

"Leo, please. We're your brothers." Donnie gripped his staff for support. "Try to remember."

* * *

"Leo, please."

_Leo?_

Violet flipped up her sunglasses. Three mutant turtles were in the corner. One was about to attack the others.

" _My true father had turned into a mutant, like Robin. He had built a small clan of mutants too."_

" _There was this one boy. . ."_

It couldn't be. There were millions of people in New York.

" _Some leader you are Leo. No wonder Karai left."_

Leo.

 _Karai's_ Leo.

A mutant.

A member of the White Fang.

Leo raised his sword to strike. Violet whipped the air over the turtles, electrifying the air in a scattering of sparks. The sword acted like a lightning rod, drawing the electricity through it to the boy. He screamed in pain, purple bolts crawling over him as he doubled over.

Violet strode over and grabbed Leo by the sash. The red turtle brandished his weapon at her. Weren't they just fighting each other?

"Hey princess, I don't know who you are, but if you want to keep that hand you better back off."

Violet whipped the sai out of his wrist. "I don't negotiate with terrorists." He was defending him? Fine. She would bring all of them back to the EPF and let them sort it out.

"We're not with them," the other one said. "They captured us."

"A likely story. In the name of the Earth Protection Force I hereby-"

A hand gripped her wrist and twisted her arm. She shrieked and loosened her grip, letting Leo turn the tide and twist her arm around her back. He was weakened, but he was still stronger than her.

"Please, let me explain."

Explain what? Explain how anyone could possibly be attracted to a freak like him? Violet used her other arm to elbow him in the chest. He let go of her arm, and she spun around and aimed her gun at him in one swift move.

"I understand perfectly. Drop your weapons, all of you."

Police sirens rang down the street. Violet glanced down for a second to see if reinforcements arrived. When she looked back up, they were all gone. Nothing but a cloud of purple smoke.

Before the police could ask questions, Violet scrambled down the fire escape and disappeared into the night. Better her father didn't find out about this. Better Karai didn't find out either. It would just upset her when these mutants were captured.

These turtles may have gotten away this time, Violet thought. But next time, they wouldn't be so lucky.


	2. Yokai lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I really like how this chapter turned out, especially the ending. But let me know what you think.
> 
> I want to try to update the same time every week, but no promises.

Violet stood with her hands behind her back and her weapon on her belt. Her father stood behind his desk, holding out the video scroll with the image of her shooting at White Fang members frozen in time. The sunglasses she wore for a disguise didn't help at all.

"You could have been killed."

"I handled myself well."

"You could have exposed yourself."

Violet gave him that look her mother did last week in their living room. "Right, because naturally while I was fighting mutant terrorists I stopped to and discuss Earth politics over tea."

"You could have-"

"I'm a Huntress, Henry." Violet let her arms drop to her sides. "This is what I've been taught to do. I can't just sit back and watch things happening."

Henry sat back in his desk chair. He rested his head in his hands. Violet noticed there weren't any pictures on his desk.

"I can't decide if you get that from your mother or me."

That made Violet smile. He wasn't mad. "Probably both."

"Next time, you stay by my side. If I tell you to run, you run. Got it?"

"Next time?"

"You really did handle yourself well Violet. And if you're going to run around fighting on rooftops on Earth, I'd rather you do it with me." He grinned. "Think of it as father daughter bonding time."

Father daughter bonding? Violet could barely stop herself from jumping up and down like five year old at those words.

"So when is next time," she asked instead, standing still and trying to sound mature. But her enthusiasm was hard to contain. Henry laughed.

"We tracked some of the mutants to a warehouse near the river. I was going to take them down on a solo mission. But I suppose, if you want to. . ."

"Let me just get my coat."

* * *

Fifteen years earlier and half a world away, a young couple stood on a small bridge overlooking a stream. It was in the middle of a calm, empty park that made the couple almost forget they were in a city as big as Tokyo. The woman held a two child stroller in front of her. In one side a dark haired infant watched her parents with big black eyes. In the other side a toddler with unnaturally white hair slept.

"Beautiful night, isn't it? The women closed her eyes and felt her husband's hand on her cheek.

"It is nights like this that make me realize how lucky I am. To have you, Lotus Blossom and Miwa."

The couple gazed at their stroller. Yoshi handed a cherry blossom to his youngest daughter. Her eyes stared at the pink flower in her hand like it was magic.

"Yoshi, let's leave this place." She glanced up at him hopefully. "Move away from here." She looked out at the distance, seeing her dream unfold. "I've always wanted to visit America. New York City-"

"Shen." Yoshi sounded exasperated, like he said this before. "I have many responsibilities. You know this. With Father being ill, the dojo-"

"The dojo. When are you going to leave that life behind?" Shen turned away, unable to see her husband's face. "This is the last clan of its kind."

"And that is why it must endure." He paced the bridge. "Must I explain this again?"

"Ninjas have no more place in this world! The only place they would thrive is the place I left." Shen gestured at the girls. "Lotus Blossom is going to stand out so much in Japan. She will be stared at every day of her life."

"Not if she learns to hide in the shadows."

"If I wanted her to hide I wouldn't have left my home!" Shen crossed her arms. "You must decide. This is no life for either of them. If they ever followed your path. . ." She threw the flower aside, letting it fall to the ground. Then she took the stroller and began walking back to her house.

"Shen," he called after her. "Let me walk you home."

"I can take care of myself, Yoshi." She sighed. "I've always have."

And then she left, leaving her husband watching her, unaware of what she would encounter.

* * *

Only two more days of freedom, but Karai and Mona Lisa strolled through the basement of Tukson's, wandering up and down the stacks like they had all the time in the world.

"So are they actually dating?" Karai pulled a paperback with a knight on the cover down and flipped through it. She was starting to get a thing for fairytales.

"Well Sun sure is in the honeymoon stage. But I don't really know. I did see Blake checking him out yesterday. It's kind of gross to watch."

Oh, but if she checked Sun out it was against some sort of secret code. That was so unfair. "What do you think of this for Violet?" Karai held up a book with a picture of a general on it. "She likes biographies."

"Eh. How about you give her this?" Mona Lisa held up cheesy romance novel with two girls kissing on the cover. It was called A Night of Moonlight. "It could set the mood for any other gift you have in mind."

Karai spun around indignantly and headed upstairs. "First of all, there is nothing between the two of us. Second, even if there were, in Japan same sex attractions are forbidden."

Mona Lisa snorted. "But we're in Vale now. So who cares?"

Before Karai could reply, there was a crash upstairs. A half, yell, half growl echoed through the floorboards. Mona Lisa and Karai looked at each other. Without a word they bolted up the flight of stairs.

Tukson was on the floor, lying in a pool of blood.

* * *

Raph felt a tug on the tails of his mask. He looked down at the baby. Miwa. No, Karai. No-oh, whatever. It was a baby and it was annoying. Leo wasn't doing any better. Lotus Blossom was jumping in front of him and waving a piece of paper around.

"Look."

"Shh, darling. Let them have their lunch." Tang Shen set down a bowl of cucumbers on the table.

"Cucumbers?" Mikey stared at the bowl like he'd never seen a vegetable before.

"Yokai's favorite food. At least that's what the legends say. . ."

Raph felt another tug. He looked down just in time for the baby to throw her pacifier right at his face. It bounced off his nose and landed in Donnie's hand.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leo bend down slowly, carefully. He was still on the mend from being electrocuted a few days back. Lotus jumped up and down as Leolooked at the paper, tilting it carefully.

"It's, uh, pretty, Lotus. What is it?"

"House." She stuck her thumb in her mouth. Leo smiled. He always liked kids. Probably because they were easier to boss around. She was cute though, in a little kid way. But she was mostly surreal. Raph had only seen these people in pictures. Tang Shen. Lotus Blossom. Mi-no, Karai.

Stupid time traveler. Next time Renet was probably going to send them to freaking Jurassic Park.

There was a knock on the door. Tang Shen set down the cucumbers and motioned for the turtles to hide in the living room. Leo picked up Lotus Blossom. All of them creeped into a modest room with a couple of couches and a mirror hanging over an end table for decoration. They all crouched down behind a couch, ninja mode. They heard Tang Shen open the door.

"We need to talk." A man's voice. It sounded a bit slurred, like he was drunk.

Lotus Blossom squirmed in Leo's arms. He set her on the ground, and she tried to toddle over to Donnie, but she fell over after just one step. Her lip trembled.

"It's okay onee-san, you'll get the hang of it." Mikey knelt down so he was at eye level with her. "Don't cry." He stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes. Lotus giggled.

"Shh." Raph wanted to listen. Maybe whoever was there could talk some sense into Shen. She couldn't chose Shredder. But if she survived and left with Sensei, what would happen to them?

Tang Shen stuck her head behind into the living room. She bit her lip. "Yokai spirits, could you . . .could you watch my daughters for a moment? I'll be just outside."

_What?!_

"We can totally do that," Mikey said before the others could say anything. He scooped up Lotus Blossom.

"Wait-" But she'd already shut the door behind her.

Raph looked down at the baby. She stared back at him and smiled just like Karai did when she was about to attack them.

Damn it Renet.

* * *

The warehouse was dark and smelled like fish. It probably had something to do with the crates that had pictures of herring on the side. Henry had picked the lock on the back door and now they were hiding behind some boxes waiting for the mutants to show up. But the smell was making Violet a bit nauseous.

Why did criminals always hang out in warehouses anyway? They were just buildings full of goods to be sold in markets. Mostly mundane things like fish or ship equipment. A Dust warehouse made sense. But fish?

Suddenly the main door to the room opened. The giant turtle and the alligator walked in, along with the monkey and the pigeon Violet saw fighting them. Now they all seemed to be on the sane side. Just like with Leo and the other turtles. Strange. When she went home Violet going to read up on criminal psychology.

Behind the mutants was a man, about middle aged with a brown coat and hat. He sat down in a chair near the hiding place.

"What have you found out so far?"

The turtles came to the front. The way the others let him speak suggested he was the leader.

"The Queen is either working with Shredder or stole from him."

Queen? Violet glanced at her father. He put a finger to his lips.

"What'd the woman you mentioned look like," the man asked.

"Black hair, orange eyes, red dress that glowed when she shot fire."

A Dust infused dress? It sounded like the woman from the docks. Cinder.

"The turtles are going to find out what they can."

"Excellent. With any luck we just might stop Remnant."

"They won't know what hit them," the turtle said.

Violet instinctively grabbed her gun. Her father motioned for her to stay down until he gave the signal. He jumped over a stack of boxes and landed in front of the mutants in one clean move. In another move he drew out a pistol from his holster.

"May I cut in?"

* * *

"I'm the leader, Donnie. And telling you to change her."

Donnie backed away from Lotus Blossom like she would attack him or something. "You're the oldest Leo. You do it."

Raph nodded. "I'm with Donnie on this one. You like kids so much, then you do it."

"But-"

"Just do it Fearless."

Leo held a squirming, crying Lotus in his arms. With a face for an execution he picked up the changing bag.

"Watch the baby." And with that he headed to the bathroom.

Of course that's when the baby started crying. Mikey, who was holding her, looked like he was about to start crying too.

"I didn't do anything I swear."

"Here, her mom said she already had lunch. She must be tired." Donnie cradled her in his arms and carefully rocked back and forth. Miwa kept crying, and reached out to Raph with her tiny hands.

"She wants you Raph." Donnie held out Miwa in his direction, but Raph backed away into the wall.

"I'm a ninja not a babysitter."

"Raph!"

"All right all right give me her."Raph sat in a rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. Miwa mewed like a wounded cat.

"Shh. It's okay. Shh." He tried rocking the chair. She kept crying. Her face was starting to look like an angry tomato.

"Raph, do something. She looks like she's going to explode."

"I'm trying, geez. Shh, shh. Hush. Hush little baby, don't say a word. Raphie's going to buy you a mocking bird." Miwa sniffled. Raph wiped her eyes and kept singing.

"And if that mocking bird don't sing, Raphie's going to buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine, Raphie's going to buy you a glass of wine. And if that glass of wine's no good, Raphie's going to buy you a, uh, pony?"

She nestled her tiny head in the crook of his arm. Miwa reached out with both of her hands, grasping open and shut. Raph shifted her in his arms. He held out a hand. She took his finger, his green mutant finger, in her hands and pulled it close to her. She looked up at him with wide brown eyes.

Karai's eyes.

It hit Raph then. That she was going to be taken away from her parents. She would be brought up alone by the Shredder. She would fight her own clan because she was raised on hate and lies. And now, now who knows where she was. The little baby in the picture, the one they always wished to meet, grew up and became Karai.

Miwa yawned. She let go of his finger. Her eyes fluttered close. And then she fell asleep in his arms, so trusting, so peaceful.

"She's beautiful," Mikey whispered.

"Up." Lotus bounced into the room, Leo trailing after her. She stood next to Raph's knee. "Up up."

"Shh, Lotus. Your sister is sleeping."

Lotus glared at the sleeping bundle. She shook her roughly, waking her up and getting her screaming again.

"Lotus! Why would you do that?"

Then Lotus started crying. She and Miwa sounded kind of similar.

"Shh Lotus Blossom. Here." Raph handed Miwa over to Leo and plopped Lotus on his lap. "It's okay." He wiped her tear stained face. "It's okay."

"Wanted up too." Oh great. Sibling rivalry. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Now it's your turn for up."

Lotus sniffed. Mikey bent down to eye level with her again.

"Want to hear a story?" She nodded. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. Her name was Snow White. . ."

* * *

Karai held her hand her hand over the wound, pressing down to stop the bleeding. His breaths were coming out as little wheezes, strained and far apart.

"Please. . ." Tukson coughed. She forced herself to look into his eyes. She could feel his fear, or maybe it was hers. She never actually saw anyone die before.

"There's no signal in here." Mona Lisa shook her scroll frantically.

"Then find his office scroll!"

Mona Lisa darted into the back room. Karai took off her jacket and tied it around his torso. She pressed harder. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't-

A soft glow washed over Tukson's chest. He gasped, sucking in air like a marathon runner. Karai took her hand away, startled. The glow faded as Tukson sat up.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." He pulled the jacket away. The bleeding had stopped.

"How did you do that?"

He stared down at his chest. "That wasn't me."

"Well it wasn't me." Healing? How could her Semblance be healing? She hated doctors.

Mona Lisa skirted into the room. "I found the. . ." She stopped at the counter, seeing the healed wound.

"I don't think that will be necessary," he said.

* * *

It was really weird seeing the girl he had a crush on as a baby. Especially when she was drooling.

She kind of looked like Karai. She had the same bright eyes. She was just really tiny and really fragile and Leo really, really hoped he wouldn't have to change her diaper too.

Leo glanced over at Lotus. Raph was bouncing her on his lap while Mikey was making funny faces. She giggled at something he said. He hoped they didn't notice the bruise on her knee.

Did you hurt yourself, he asked her. No, she said. Daddy did.

It gave him a nauseous feeling to think of what this little girl had gone through. Or was going to go through. And what Karai went through. Miwa shifted in his arms and Leo held her closer to his chest. All he wanted to do was take these girls away somewhere safe.

_CRASH!_ Out of literally nowhere three robots burst through the window. They were black with red lights on their arms and legs. Much tougher than Kraang bots. Gun barrels popped out of their arms. The room became filled with the sounds of crying girls and metallic clicks. The biggest robot scanned the room, settling its red eyes on Lotus.

"Target locked."

Raph immediately stood in front of a trembling Lotus. Leo unsheathed one sword while holding Miwa with the other. "If you want her, you're going to have to go through us."

The second robot shot a laser at him. Leo blocked it with his sword, but it was hard to hold onto a screaming baby and fight at the same time.

"Mikey, take the girls and run!" Mikey took her and grabbed Lotus' hand. They all ducked through an open window.

Donnie back flipped onto the back of the third robot and opened its control panel. The genius ripped out a wire and both turtle and robot ran around the room in no discernable direction. Raph fought off the first one by stabbing it with his sai again and again.

But Leo didn't have a chance to focus on this, or anything else, because he was trying not to become fried turtle. The robot walked closer. The laser became more intense. With no other idea Leo did the first thing that came to mind and ripped a mirror off the wall. He shielded himself from the laser, ducking behind it, and heard the laser reflect back on the robot. When he looked up, all that was left was incinerated dust.

And to think that only worked in movies.

Donnie and the robot ran past him and straight into the wall. They both fell back with a thud. Donnie got up, but the robot didn't. Leo came over and stood beside his brother, watching the robot jerk its left arm before shutting down.

"Fascinating technology."

"Later Donnie."

The boys heard a high pitched shriek. They turned just in time to see Mikey unconscious and Raph holding onto Lotus while the robot pulled.

It ripped Lotus out of Raph's arms. "Target acquired. Mission accomplished."

"No!" Leo stabbed the robot right through the chest. It didn't even flinch. It just shoved Leo against the living room wall. Leo winced at the pain shooting through his back. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Lotus screaming "yokai."

* * *

Tukson felt his brain try to throb out of his skull. There was a light above him. It was too bright. He tried to sit up but the room was spinning too much.

"Hey hey, easy. You've lost a lot of blood." The light was blocked by a girl-Lisa? She helped him sit up. He looked around. He was lying on a couch. In a really nice living room.

The other girl who came in sat next with a mug in her hand. She handed it to him.

"Can you tell us what happened? Who attacked you?"

He said nothing.

"No one else is here," she continued. "You're a Fanus, aren't you?"

He glanced at Lisa, then nodded. Their people had a knack for sensing each other.

"Why were you attacked," Lisa asked.

He didn't say anything. The other girl raised an eyebrow.

"You were trying to run, weren't you? From some gang, or the Mafia. Or the White Fang. But they didn't want you to escape."

Tukson looked at Lisa. Her tail lay over her legs, curling around her ankles. She knew how it was. But the other girl didn't.

The other girl frowned. "Tukson, I won't turn you in." She put her hand over her heart. "I give you my word."

* * *

Henry had already taken out the alligator and the pigeon. Now the turtle was trying to stomp him into a puddle while Violet dealt with the monkey man.

"Don't make me attack you, child. You don't know what you're dealing with!" The monkey placed his fingers on his temples and suddenly crates flew through the air straight at her.

Violet couldn't help but laugh. Her mother put her threw these exercises when she was 10. With careful precision she whipped the crates, slamming them into the wall. Then she retracted her weapon and aimed the gun at him.

From behind her she heard the man the mutants debriefed earlier raise a wooden board. Before he could strike Violet swept her leg behind her and knocked him to the ground, all while keeping her eye on the monkey. The mutant had no choice but to raise his hands in surrender.

"Nice work." Her father stepped over the unconscious body of the turtle. "I see you've been trained well."

"I probably get it from you."

* * *

Over the sound of the flames a baby's cry echoed through the night.

"Miwa!" The turtles could just hear Master Splinter scream. Raph kept trying to push aside the debris, but it was too heavy. Through a tiny crack the boys saw their sensei cradling Shen in his arms. They couldn't see if she was still alive.

But they doubted it.

Mikey finally used his chain to pull away the burning wood.

"Splinter!" Leo and Raph heaved the beams aside. Raph pulled their unconscious father from the flames. Mikey and Donnie tried to find Tang Shen.

But they were too late.

Letting their sensei rest on the ground, Leo ran to find Miwa.

But she wasn't under the chair.

"Miwa?" Fear cut through him. It couldn't happen. Not again.

"Miwa? Miwa? MIWA?" He screamed and screamed until his throat felt sore from the yelling and the smoke. He already almost lost his voice once. And yelling wouldn't help.

Leo stabbed the ground with his swords. His knees gave way.

"Leo?" He felt Raph's hand on his shoulder.

"He took her. Shredder took Karai."

They faded into the trees as their sensei cried out for his wife.

* * *

Violet pushed the man into the truck. He tugged uselessly at his handcuffs, but didn't put up much of a fight.

"You won't get away with this. I know some pretty tough guys."

"Victory will not lie in strength." She slammed the door behind him.

The mutants were already in the back. Henry was on the phone with an underling discussing containment. Violet didn't know what their procedures were, but she guessed they would be held in small holding cells like in Atlas.

Something hard hit the door of the truck. A small, thick black disc. Before Violet could warn her father, it exploded in a sea of sparks. Violet held up her arm to shield her eyes. She was so distracted she didn't notice someone was behind her until she felt something pull her back by her jacket. She fell backwards. Her sunglasses dropped to the ground.

A masked figure barreled in from out of nowhere. On roller skates. Henry pocketed his phone and chased after him. Violet sat herself up, and April stood over her.

"April?"

"Violet?"

"What are you doing here," they said in union.

"Goongola!" What did that mean? The boy skated by them hitting black exploding discs everywhere. The noises must have woken up the alligator, because both girls covered their ears as an ear splitting roar came from the truck.

Violet pushed herself up. She took out her gun, but didn't aim it. April was probably just confused or being forced into this. She seemed so nice.

"In the name of the Earth Protection Force, you are under arrest for interference. Come quietly."

April's jaw dropped open. "What?"

The door of the truck was literally ripped open. The mutant's eyes were pure white. He roared again. Then he noticed her.

" _Violet!"_

Violet jumped out of the way as the alligator charged at her like an Ursa Major. He growled, barring his teeth. Violet almost laughed. This was supposed to scare her? She was from Remnant.

"Run," her father yelled. Violet only cocked her gun sideways.

"You sure about this?"

Another roar. Violet shot the alligator right in the open mouth. The explosion sent the mutant back flying. It hit the side of the metal warehouse with a loud crack.

She didn't notice the turtle.

He hoisted her roughly by the waist. Violet tried to move, but he held her in his iron, mutant grip. Her weapon clattered to the ground.

The beast glared at her. He wore a black mask, like the other turtles. "Listen here little girl. I don't know who you are, but you don't mess with my team."

"And you don't mess with my daughter!" Henry jumped on the air and kicked the turtle in the head. Violet got loose. She landed on the ground on one knee while Henry fought the mutant. Her weapon in hand, she turned to help her father when a metal disc slammed into her back.

April held a tessen aloft. She stood in legs apart and one arm bent in a block, the same fighting stance Karai used sometimes.

"I'm not letting you hurt my friends."

"Your 'friends' are going to hurt innocent people."

April threw her fan. Violet shot it aside, but just barely had time to block a punch from the side. The girls fought hand to hand for a couple of minutes, but it was clear that April wasn't the daughter of a Huntress. Violet grabbed her arm to hold her and elbowed her in the stomach.

"April!" The masked boy skated to them, hitting exploding black discs near her. Violet shielded her eyes. She heard the turtle scream somewhere.

"Violet, let's go!" When the light faded she saw Henry standing over the turtle. Unfortunately the other two mutants used the chaos of the moment to escape. Time to cut their loses. Henry dashed into the van and Violet climbed in. They drove off without even closing the doors of the van.

* * *

Mona Lisa looked at her watch. It was almost 7. Violet was supposed to come in half an hour. She looked back out the window. The campus was quiet.

Karai had managed to get Tukson a fake passport and ticket to Mystral in less than two hours. It was really quite amazing sometimes watching what she was capable of. Tukson's wounds were already gone when they got him to the ship at 6. He asked them why they helped him. They were training to uphold the law. By all rights they should have arrested him.

Because everyone deserves a second chance, Karai had said.

Because I know what it's like, she had added. Tukson didn't ask anything after that. The two of them understood what being a Fanus in a human world was like.

They had already decided they were going to tell the others. Keeping a secret like this would tear them apart and besides how could they show what they found out otherwise? And they found out a lot. The faces of two high ranking assassins, hideout locations, the vague plans of a global conspiracy. It was going to be an exciting semester that would be sure.

Sapphire would be back from visiting her brother soon. She would understand after a while. Karai had left to go be alone somewhere. Probably worried about what Violet would say. Vi definitely wouldn't be happy, but she would just have to deal with it.

* * *

"Ugh, we almost had them." Violet slumped back in her seat and crossed her arms in a very unladylike manner. If her mother saw her like this she would scold her. Henry just laughed.

"Not bad. I got something out of it at least."

"What?"

"I managed to get a sample of the turtle's DNA. So it wasn't a total waste." The light turned red, and he glanced over at her. "Plus I got to spend some time with my little girl."

"Dad, I'm 18."

"Dad?" He grinned. The light turned green and they drove off to the EPF.

"Yes. Dad." He certainly earned the title after saving her.

Still, Violet wondered later why her father was so happy about a DNA sample. Surely they didn't need that to identify a giant talking turtle. It must be standard procedure she didn't know about.

* * *

The present day had never looked so good.

The turtles sat on the rooftop Renet dropped them off at. They were each silent, even Mikey. Before they saw Master Splinter again, they wanted to gather their thoughts. Not only had they failed to save the closest thing they had to a mother, they lost their sisters.

Sisters.

Because Raph realized that was what they were. His sisters, their sisters. When he saw the Shredder pick up baby Miwa it was all he could do to not charge at him kamikaze style to save her. All he wanted to do was snatch her up and take her somewhere safe. Instead they ran into the shadows because future consequences or something stupid.

"We can still find them." The others turned to Mikey, who stood at the edge of the building watching the people below.

"We can find them and we can save them. Karai and Lotus Blossom. They can come live with us and we'll be a family."

"Mikey's right," Donnie said. "We'll get them back."

A crash down below pulled them out of their thoughts.

"Idiota!" The turtles peered over into the alley and saw three familiar mutants standing about.

"Fishface," Mikey whispered. He jumped down to a fire escape and blended in with the shadows. His brothers followed.

"You couldn't find the old woman either," Razhar growled. "Master Shredder will be furious with you too."

"Enough." Tiger Claw silenced their bickering with a glare. "The two of you go back to the lair. I will find her myself."

"Why don't you go back to the lair, and we'll continue look," Razhar said.

Fishface kicked a can. "None of us are in any hurry to go back. Ever since Karai died, Master Shredder maims anything that moves."

_**DIED?!** _

Raph gripped the bars of the fire escape. It couldn't be.

"Are you sure the girl is dead Tiger Claw?"

The turtles didn't breathe.

"I saw it myself. There was no chance of survival."

"I hope Master Shredder gets his revenge soon," Rahzar said. "For our sake as well as his." The Foot soldiers left the alley without noticing the turtles.

"No."

Leo gripped the railing before flinging himself down to the earth. He landed in the alley, swords drawn. With a scream he sliced down litter, metal, anything he could find, hacking the world like enemies.

"No no no no no."

Raph realized that for once he was the calm one. That scared him.

"Leo, dude." Mikey tried to grab his arm, but he shoved him into a wall. "Calm down-"

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BRING HER HOME!" Leo slumped to the ground. "Karai . . ."

Raph didn't bother to say anything comforting. He pulled Leo into a hug. His eyes burned with tears.

Karai . . .

Miwa . . .

She was gone.


	3. Skies are falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yeah I guess I'm not going to be as regular as I thought. I have school stuff as well as other fanfics for other fandoms. But I promise I'll try to update often, and I'll have more time when school ends. I'm really sorry.

It was the night before classes. Sapphire thought it would be fun to spend the day shopping, or going to the movies, or have an epic food fight like the fun teams had. But instead she got to listen to Violet and Karai yell at each other in a cold, damp alley.

"What part of uphold the peace do you not understand?"

"I didn't maim anyone, did I?"

Okay, so Tukson got away. But if he was so bad, how come he wanted to leave the White Fang? He probably just ran some numbers for them or something and was now in Mystral with a new bookstore. Whatever. Tukson wasn't responsible for her brother going missing for five years. The Kraang were. And that is who Sapphire wanted to focus on.

"I cannot believe you would do this."

"Well I did so let's drop it already."

Mona Lisa sensed that the Kraang were going to be in this alley soon. So they were waiting for them to come out. Again, music would make these stakeouts a lot more bearable.

"Would you two shut the Hell up already? Seriously, ninja, legacy kid, what part of _stake out_ do you not understand?" Mona Lisa went back to checking her scroll as both girls glared at her silently.

"I won't talk if you don't," Karai said.

"How mature of you."

"Do I need to separate you two with my mace?"

Sapphire wished these two would stop fighting all the time and just admit their feelings. Mona Lisa said Karai's home world had some weird dating restrictions, but she forgot what they were. Of course dating your roommate is difficult anywhere, but this sexual tension going on was worse.

Suddenly they heard a crash coming from the office building they were standing next to. Mona Lisa gestured for the girls to stay hidden as the door slammed open and two Kraang high tailed it out if there like a Nevermore was after them. They weren't even wearing disguises. The door hung open, and the girls could hear shooting and crashing from inside.

"Okay, we are only going in there if you two behave yourselves," Mona Lisa said in her "I'm the older sister" voice. She was the oldest on the team, too.

"Fine," Karai said, crossing her arms.

"Agreed. Let's go."

The girls creeped into the building. In the lobby of what appeared to be a computer company Kraang droids littered the marble floor. A bit of pink goop stuck to the ceiling.

"Impressive," Karai said.

"Must be a Huntsman who knew about the Kraang," Violet said.

A savage roar echoed through the room. It came from a corridor to their left.

"That doesn't sound like a Huntsman. It sounds like a crazy person." Sapphire pulled Jaberwake out of her sheath. Time to put her new ninja training to use.

Mona Lisa shrugged as they followed the noise. "Maybe it's Nora."

At the end of the hallway (which also had scattered robots lying around) two Kraang were shooting at what appeared to be a humanoid lizard. The lizard roared again as it ripped the gun-and the arm-of one of the robots and used it to beat the other one. The two Kraang jumped out of their suits and scurried off.

"Okay, so it's not Nora."

"Excuse me?" Violet approached the lizard cautiously. "Hello?"

The lizard turned to her. "Who are you?"

"I assume you're not from around here. I'm a Huntress, and this is my team. Our job is to protect the kingdom of Vale from serious threats."

"Threats?" The alien snarled. "The Kraang is no mere ordinary threat. They are the scourge of 12 different planets!" He growled something unintelligible.

"And who are you," Sapphire asked.

"They call me Newtralizer."

"They? Who, your drinking buddies?" Mona Lisa put her hands on her hips. "We can take care of this, thanks. Our people deal with greater threats than Kraang."

"Foolish child. You don't know how twisted the Kraang are. I was their prisoner, and now fight them to the last breathe."

"He's right. The Kraang are dangerous." Karai cocked an eyebrow at him. "So what exactly are you doing to stop them?"

Newtralizer growled. "I'm going to destroy the Kraang in this planet, once and for all."

"How," Sapphire asked.

"With this." He held up a silver orb the size of a soccer ball.

"What is it," Violet asked.

Karai's eyes narrowed. "A bomb."

* * *

For the last few days Donnie had holed himself up in his lab more than usual. Training sessions were suspended until further notice, so he really only needed to come out for food or bathroom breaks. Tinkering with his surveillance equipment was better than dealing with the atmosphere in the lair.

Leo was sure that Karai was still alive. To be fair, all they had to go on was a second hand account from Tiger Claw. There certainly wasn't a body. Maybe Karai faked her own death. He tried contacting her via astral projection, like she did with him, but she didn't seem to be taking any calls. Raph was less optimistic. Donnie swore he heard him crying yesterday. He wandered the sewers a lot. Mikey was just really, really quiet. He put flowers up on the mantle where the picture used to be.

And sensei, he needed a lot of time.

They had all asked the others to leave them alone for now. The Mutanimals were investigating the woman in red themselves. April and Casey's school started up again after the invasion. They were really busy trying to catch up. Donnie knew they had secretly started dating, but at that moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

"Get him!" Violet fired at the alien. Newtralizer snarled as the bullets exploded near his skin, but remained unfazed. He took off down the hallway, with VKSM at his heels.

"Is this guy insane? Does he want every Grimm from here to Mystral on our doorstep?" Mona Lisa fumbled with her gun while running. "And if Vale is wiped out, the other kingdom's grief will put them at risk."

"I don't think he knows about Grimm." Karai threw a glowing orange throwing star at the alien. He ducked out of the way, and he star exploded just behind him.

"How does he not know?!"

"He can't talk go out and talk to people, Mona Lisa. He's an alien." Sapphire shot an arrow, but Newtralizer turned a corner and the arrow stuck itself into a wall. The girls ran past just as the metal paneling exploded in flames, blinding them momentarily.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, VKSM saw Newtrailzer disappear behind a door at the end of the hall. Karai yanked open the door to the balcony of a ship hanger. He was already climbing down the hatch of the nearest ship.

"Oh no you don't." In a flash Sapphire teleported to the hatch and pushed Newtrailzer out of the ship. He snarled his teeth and lunged. Jaberwake stuck in the frame of the door like a steel ballet bar, blocking entrance.

"Hurry, I can't hold him for long."

The girls all jumped from the ledge. Mona Lisa propelled herself to the ship using her gun. She landed on top of the ship and shot a hole to enter through. Violet latched onto the ship with her whip and swung right through the door over Sapphire's head. Karai summoned a row of silver glyphs and jumped on the first one, only for the glyph to flicker and disappear. She ran full speed to the ship barely staying ahead of the shattering runes. As the last one fell Karai leaped three feet to the ship. Sapphire kicked Newtrailzer between the legs. While he was momentarily deposed she teleported to catch her teammate. Both girls then teleported into the back of the ship to join the others.

"Yes!" Sapphire pumped her fist in the air. "Made it."

"Goddamn it!" Karai threw up her hands. "Why can't I do that? Weiss can."

With a robotic screech the ship roared to life.

"I guess the alien guy made it too," Mona Lisa said.

"We have to stop him." Violet darted down the hall. The others followed, looking for the bridge.

As Sapphire ran, she thought about all the people in Vale. Her family, the people at the theater, her school, shop keepers, police officers, doctors, blacksmiths, vagabonds. Not to mention all the visitors. So many people, all counting on them, only them, because how could they call for backup from their friends when no one would believe them?

She wanted to be a hero, but she didn't realize how much pressure that would be.

The door at the end of the hallway was sealed, but they heard loud whooshing and beeping sounds from the other side. It must be it. Mona Lisa beat her mace against the door for a solid minute until it fell down.

"Hey!"

Newtrailizer turned his head but stayed at the controls "You cannot stop me."

Within seconds Mona Lisa grabbed the alien by the shoulder and threw him against the back of the bridge. She held her mace, ready to strike.

"Hand it over, bitch."

He growled. "Never."

Violet reloaded her gun. "Mona Lisa, Karai, the three of us will hold him off. Sapphire, you steer the ship."

_Steer?_

* * *

When Casey's grandmother died, people sent over food. So he went to the lair armed with Chinese takeout and pizza. No one was in the living room. Great, maybe he could get out of this without some sort of awkward condolence.

He stuck the stuff in the fridge. Of course, being a family of ninjas, he never heard these people sneak up on him. Only when he closed the fridge door did he see Master Splinter standing there. Casey shrieked and jumped back a foot.

"Uh uh hey, Master Splinter, sir. I was just, uh, bringing some leftovers over, for, uh, yeah."

"Thank you."

"Well I have to go school stuff bye." Casey high tailed it out of there. He was nervous around rats on a good day, and he really, really didn't want to tell a guy "sorry your long lost daughter died."

As he climbed out of the sewers he thought about how he never actually met Karai. None of them knew her that well. Hell, Raph didn't even trust her. But now he was ignoring his calls for days and locking himself away to hide the fact that h was crying. She was still there sister. Or would have been, anyway.

* * *

Sapphire flew an airship a few times at Signal for her airship permit. But that was a lot different than piloting a freaking spacecraft.

Pulling the steering wheel like contraption upward, she barely grazed the top of a skyscraper. Through the window she saw a man faint.

"We're going to cause a panic."

"Sapphire, drive the ship into the harbor," Violet said. She shot a stream of electricity at Newtralizer. He didn't even flinch. Karai threw a ball of fire at his head. He ducked.

"But we're on the ship!"

"Don't worry, we'll jump out before hand," Karai yelled. "I did it last semester, remember?"

Sapphire yanked the steering wheel to the left of another building. Mona Lisa toppled over.

"I think I'm going to puke."

* * *

Leatherhead winced as Mikey cleaned his cut with alcohol. He held still long enough for the wound to be cleaned, then snatched his hand and clutched it to his chest. It would take him awhile to heal.

Mikey didn't know why that girl Violet was so mean. April said she seemed nice at Murakami's. Then again April said Karai seemed nice when she first met her, too.

Leatherhead wrapped his cut up himself. "Thank you, my friend."

"Sure thing Leatherhead." Mikey gave a little half smile.

Leatherhead awkwardly patted his shoulder. "I hope that you are doing well."

"Yeah dude, of course." He laughed, not very well.

Leatherhead simply nodded. Mikey stayed for a few more minutes, then gave some lame excuse about curfew. Master Splinter wouldn't notice if he was late. Neither would Leo.

It wasn't fair. He held Miwa in his arms and she was so cute and little and had such a bright future and Karai was funny and liked pizza goyza and probably had a huge collection of manga they could have shared and traveled to places he saw on TV and might have helped him with pranks and and and

* * *

Everyone on board crashed into the window as the ship took a sharp nose dive towards the water. In the chaos Newtrailizer dropped his bomb.

It started beeping.

"Argh!" Newtrailizer pressed a button on his wrist-scroll. He teleported out in a haze of pink light.

"Okay, so this is not like last semester."

"Everyone grab onto me." Sapphire took Mona Lisa's hand in hers. The bomb started beeping louder.

"Have you ever teleported three other people before," Violet asked as she and Karai fought the gravity of the plummeting ship to grab onto her arms. The water was coming up fast.

"First time for everything. Hang on."

Team VKSM all held each other tightly. Sapphire closed her eyes, and in a flash of white light they were gone.

* * *

Master Splinter taught April how to meditate. But she was never very good at it. She was always thinking things, writing things, doing things. But she was psychic. If anyone could contact a ghost, she could.

April sat cross legged on her bed. The noises from the street below faded away. She focused on her breathing.

_Karai, are you there?_

Nothing.

Why couldn't she do it? Karai talked to Leo in his dream. Maybe she just wasn't good enough yet. Or maybe Karai was already a ghost by then. Ghosts can visit people inside their dreams, right? She went to his dreams to tell him she was dead but was too busy saving them.

April flung herself on her bed. After all those weeks looking for her in the city, and then when they came back, all it came to was a girl who died twice. Sure, she was a bitch, but April felt a connection that first time she met Karai. Even after she attacked her, she didn't treat her like a damsel like everyone else. They probably would have become friends if given the chance.

Without even realizing it April drifted off to sleep, thinking about how unfair everything was.

* * *

The next thing Sapphire remembered was someone lifting her head up. She blinked her eyes and found herself resting her head on Violet's lap.

"She's okay!"

There was a large shipping crate behind her. They must be at the docks. Behind the crate a police siren blared.

Mona Lisa and Karai were kneeling next to her. Violet touched her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, okay I guess." Sapphire slowly sat up. The world seemed a bit hazy, like she drank too much "What happened?"

"You teleported us here and fainted."

"The ship. . .?" Was everyone okay?

"It exploded in the harbor. No one was hurt, but a lot of boats got soaked. Police reports are already telling everyone this was a hoax."

"It could have gone a lot worse," Mona Lisa said. She smiled. "But it didn't thanks to you."

"You saved us and the kingdom," Karai added. "Pretty impressive."

"Really?" Sapphire grinned. Maybe being a hero wasn't so bad.

The other girls helped Sapphire to her feet. Another siren blared behind the crate.

"I'm really proud of you, Sapphire. You did a great job." Violet held her arm as the girls began walking to the airship stop.

"Then can you two do me a favor and stop fighting? Please?"

"Yeah, seriously. It's getting old."

Karai and Violet looked at each other.

"Okay," they said in unison.

"Great. Now onto our next mission."

"Next mission," Mona Lisa asked.

Sapphire yawned. "Sleep."

* * *

" _Hello?"_

_Her voice echoed through the lecture hall. The empty seats started back at her, waiting. On one desk in the middle row there was a notebook. She sat down and opened it to the middle. There was a doodle of a sort of black beast that took up the whole page._

" _That's my seat."_

_Karai was wearing a school uniform, plaid skirt and all. Her hair was a bit longer, all black and held back by a silver headband. It took April a few seconds to recognize her._

" _Oh my god, are you okay?"_

" _Oh what do you care?" Karai snatched the notebook up and stomped down the steps. April quickly ran after her._

" _Wait, Karai!" She followed her out of the empty classroom. In the hallway a bunch of people were going to their next class._

_Karai disappeared behind a door. April opened it to a small music room. Karai sat in front of a music stand with a packet resting on top. She sang something haunting, something in Japanese. April tried to follow the words. The melody sounded sad._

" _Your singing is beautiful."_

" _Of course it is. I'm the lost princess." She tucked the packet into her pocket._

" _Where are you?"_

_Her response was cut short by another bell. Karai walked past her back into the hallway._

" _I have to go." Karai went around a corner. April grabbed her sleeve._

" _Wait-"_

" _What?" She glared at her, prep school look doing nothing to make her less scary._

" _Are you dead?"_

" _Do I look dead to you? What kind of question is that?"_

_Yeah. What kind of question was that? Karai wasn't dead. She was at boarding school somewhere trying to have a normal life. That made sense._

" _Well when are you coming back?"_

" _Why would I come back?" She pulled her arm away._

" _But-"_

" _And just what do you think you're doing?" A girl with long white hair came up to them. Her hands were at her hips._

" _Um. . ." She gave April the same death glare that Karai did._

" _It's considered rude in this kingdom to enter people's dreams without their written permission."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Come on, we're late for rehearsal." The girl took Karai by the arm and pulled her down the hall. She let herself be led away, but called out over her shoulder._

" _Be careful O'Neil. Watch out for the queen."_

* * *

"Last night's rogue airship incident has left many in downtown Vale shaken up. Some eye witnesses claim that the ship looked like, quote, 'of alien origin.' Officials however, say it was 'just a high grade customized ship that was stolen.' Witnesses description of the choppy movements makes it appear that whoever was piloting it was not very experienced. The ship crashed into the harbor and exploded after flying in the air for about ten minutes. No one has come forward to claim it. And now, in other news-"

Sapphire turned off the news feed on her scroll. "I think I did I good job," she whispered to Violet as students entered Professor Port's classroom.

Violet nodded. "Their ships are really poorly designed. I'm sure you can get your license this summer no problem."

Professor Port's class was abuzz with talk of last night's "UFO." Despite official authorities claiming it was a hoax, everyone was talking about aliens.

"I heard someone saw a guy being beamed up to their ship," Nora said. "Oh, wouldn't that be so cool to get kidnapped by actual aliens?"

"No." Weiss didn't look up from taking notes. Earlier that morning she had knocked on their door to yell at her sister for her unruly behavior last night. She thought the ship was from Earth and Karai was just goofing off. Karai of course pretended to be insulted and said that she spent the night studying for the new semester. Violet backed her up. Weiss walked off in a huff saying that she wasn't paying bail when Karai got arrested.

Speaking of which, Karai and Mona Lisa weren't there. They had stopped to get some coffee before class. It wasn't like them to be late. Sapphire hoped it wouldn't get Violet upset again.

Professor Port stood at the front of the room "Everyone please settle down. Now-"

Mona Lisa and Karai scurried into the room. Professor Port gave them a stern look as they took their seats by their teammates.

"Now, this semester we will be covering the rarer forms of Grimm. Looking at this chart. . ." He was a really, really boring teacher. Everyone started jotting down notes.

As soon as Professor Port's back was turned, Karai slipped Sapphire a sheet of paper.

_We saw two people who fit Tukson's descriptions perfectly. They were wearing Haven uniforms. And their leader was named Cinder._


	4. A matter of principle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry I'm late and sorry this is so short. I thought a little character development was in order. Next chapter will have Karai trying to get information out of Cinder. Should be fun.

Professor Goodwitch paced the floor of the combat classroom, waving her riding crop every now and then for emphasis.

"While it is absolutely vital not to give in to anger, it is also important to not repress it. Remember, Aura is both light and dark. You need to find a balance."

Not a lot of people were listening. It had been over a week since the Kraang ship crashed and whether is was actually a hoax. A giant glowing air ship almost rammed into a sky scraper. People were understandably freaked out. But unlike Earth, a kingdom of freaks outs here had dire consequences. Karai wondered if that hadn't been the unknown Queen's plan all along. She would find out more later this week, when she began surveillance.

"Until next time. Class dismissed."

Light and dark was all well and good. But as Karai went to her next class, she couldn't help but think that as Shredder's adopted daughter her dark was darker than most.

* * *

April and Casey were officially dating. And no one knew what to make of it.

Mikey of course didn't care. He acted just like he did before. Leo obviously was reminded about Karai (not that they ever came close to doing anything) and Raph was adamant that he didn't want to hear any details. But Donnie just started avoiding both of them.

After lessons were finished for the day, Donnie retreated to his lab yet again. As he was measuring the amount of sulfur needed for a batch of retro mutagen, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, figuring it was one of his brothers.

"Hey, Donnie." Casey poked his head into the room.

"Oh, it's you."

"Can we talk for a sec?"

"I'm busy." Donnie went back to work, hoping Casey would get the hint. Instead the ignoramus plopped down in a desk chair and spun around.

"So, it's been rough these last couple of weeks."

"Yeah, what with you dating the love of my life and my long lost sister apparently dead." April told Leo she had some weird dream of Karai talking to her at a private school or something, but Donnie doubted that it meant anything.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Karai."

"Thank you." He went back to mixing stuff in his beaker, hoping Casey would get the hint and leave.

"Well at least you have Alopex."

"Alopex went back to his home-I mean I have no idea what you're talking about!" Donnie felt his face get red. Casey smirked and leaned back in the chair.

"Dude, it was pretty obvious. I think he liked you too."

He did, but that wasn't the point. "That's none of your business. Get out of my lab." Donnie pushed the chair and Casey to the door and tipped the chair over, dumping Casey on the floor.

"Chill Donnie. I wasn't making fun of you. I want you to be happy. And two guys dating isn't that big of a deal when you're already mutants, right?"

Donnie practically threw Casey out the door and locked it behind him.

"Okay then, see you later," he yelled through the door.

Want him to be happy? First of all, he just wanted April to himself. Second, maybe Casey didn't care, but he wasn't raised by a traditional Japanese ninja. In theory his family would be okay with him dating a guy, but that theory wasn't tested.

But if it was really that obvious. . .

* * *

If she hadn't stopped to use the bathroom, she would have missed it. Instead, Karai turned the corner just in time to see Cardin Winchester throw Sun against the wall.

"You really think a freak like you can win the Tournament?" Cardin and his teammates laughed. "What are you going to do, throw a banana at a guy?"

Mona Lisa shoved Cardin aside. Karai instinctively hid behind the corner of the hallway. She knew Mona Lisa hated to be seen humiliated like this. She didn't want pity. Karai understood.

" _I don't get it. Why go to all this trouble to avenge some no named soldier?"_

_Karai was 14. She was in her father's office asking about an incident with a Yakuza clan. They had taken out one of her father's men, but it wasn't like her father to care._

_Her father folded his hands in front of him and leaned forward._

" _Karai, if people can take out my men and go unpunished they will think I am weak. The Foot soldier is not important. It's a matter of principle. I will not tolerate impudence." He stood up. Karai stopped herself from flinching._

" _Now go to bed."_

_That night, the assassin responsible was dispatched with._

Karai watched Sun help Mona Lisa pick up her books. They walked off to lunch. Karai waited until they were out of sight before heading to the lunch room.

* * *

Sapphire leaned back in her wicker chair, letting the spring breeze blow through her hair as she looked at her brother's sheepish expression with only a sister's amusement.

"Donatello?"

"Yeah." Robin stared at the tree in the courtyard like it would tell him the secrets of the universe.

"And he knows Karai?"

"I think technically they might be siblings."

"Okay then." Both of them knew asking Karai about her past was useless. So that left Sapphire to draw it out.

"Did you guys-"

"None of your business!" If foxes could blush, he would have. She grinned. Sapphire missed teasing her brother like this.

"Well when are you going to see him again?"

"When I go back to Earth."

"When will that be?"

"Exactly."

* * *

"No."

Karai looked pleadingly as Grandmother sipped her tea. "Can't it be my birthday present?"

"No Karai."

"But-"

"You don't need plastic surgery on your nose!"

Karai slumped back in her seat. "Weiss is getting a boob job."

"No she's not."

"I'm almost an adult," Weiss protested. "Yesterday a guy thought Ruby was older than me!"

"Weiss-"

"Here we are." The waiter came out with a tray of food balanced on one hand.

Grandmother had invited Karai and Weiss out to dinner to celebrate the start of their second semester. She had been busy with missions the past couple of months, as well as her classes. It was also one of the first times all three of them were together. Karai overheard her tell a co-worker on the phone it was proper family time. Proper family time, another thing to get used to.

"So Karai," Grandmother said, "how are the bracelets?"

"Good. I'm really glad I have them since I lost my sword." Which, as far as they both thought, happened in Forever Falls.

"What type of Dust are you favoring? Ice, fire, wind?"

"I think fire, probably."

"You seemed to take to dust during practice. You have a real knack for it, just like all Tangs do."

"What type did Mom like," Weiss asked.

"Earth." As if on cue, a small breeze blew scattered leaves next to the window. "Your mother was always a nurturing spirit. She mothered her pets and her friends long before she had children."

"Mothered?" Weiss frowned.

"She was always looking out for her friends, made sure they weren't skipping meals, saved them from Grimm, those sorts of things." She smiled. "You two are a lot like her, you know."

Weiss' scroll beeped. She snuck a glance as Grandmother flagged down a waiter for more tea. No texting at the table.

What is it, Karai mouthed.

My father, she responded.

Grandmother turned back to them, cutting off the sisters' talking. It was for the best; Weiss' father was not something either one of them wanted to talk about with her.

"Vale is always so nice in the spring. Don't you think so Karai?"

"Yeah." She glanced around to make sure no one was near their private booth. "But I miss the cherry blossoms back home. I hope when I go back to Japan it's in the spring." She always loved the spring. The flowers blooming new life into the world. Spring kimonos for special occasions. A new school year, when she was in school.

Grandmother took a sip of her tea. "Well, that won't be for a while. Not until after you graduate, at least."

"But Japan's my home." And she hadn't been there since she left for New York. At the time, she had no idea just how long she would be away.

Grandmother took her hand in hers. " _Vale_ is your home now, darling."

* * *

". . . So that's, it, basically." Donnie looked at each one of his brothers. Mikey slumped back in his chair, snoring softly. Leo stared at the power point slide, head tilted. Finally, after almost a minute of silence, Raph snorted.

"Did you just take half an hour to tell us you're bi?"

"Uh, well, yeah." Donnie winced as Raph smacked Mikey awake.

"We will always love you, Donnie," Leo said.

"Well right now I hate you. I have better things to do you know."

Mikey raised his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Um, yeah. Is that it?" This was not nearly as dramatic as it was on TV.

Raph stomped over to the door, mumbling something about meeting Casey.

"Oh wait, don't tell Splinter yet, okay?"

Raph threw up his hands, exasperated. "Splinter named us after Renaissance artists, you idiot. _Openly gay_ Renaissance artists. Will you just get over yourself already?"

"Well. Okay then." So that's a no to the flow chart.

Mikey raised his hand again. "So does this mean you want to date a bicycle?"

"How are we EVEN RELATED?"

* * *

Cardin tied up and dangling off the side of the roof was even more fun than Karai hoped. It was definitely worth all the trouble of slipping sleeping aid in his drink, sneaking in his room at night then dragging him to the top of the dorm and waiting for him to wake up. He screamed like a little girl.

"So tomorrow you and your team are going to apologize to every single person you bullied this year. Human, fanus, whatever. And then you all are going to be on your best behavior or next time you're going to wake up somewhere dark, scary and covered in tree sap. Understand?"

"Yes," Cardin sobbed.

"Good." Karai used wind Dust to sweep him up in a mini tornado and dump him on the roof.

"And remember. I have my eyes on you." And with that she strode off, leaving Cardin to figure out how to untie himself.

She knew Shredder wouldn't have cared much about other people's feelings. She also doubted Splinter would have approved of her methods. But it was a matter of principle. No one messed with her friends.


	5. Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Trigger warnings-this chapter has creepy/suggestive/stalker-y overtones. I'm not exactly sure what you would call it, but it's not too graphic.
> 
> Also sorry I haven't posted in months. I have school stuff now, but I'll try to post every few weeks.
> 
> Enjoy

The east dorm was a dark shadow against the setting sun. A girl leaned against the outer wall. Her hands were in her pockets. She watched the path and the people coming in with luggage and leaving for dinner. After a few minutes, a young woman strolled out the door and down the winding sidewalk. The girl sunk back into the shadows, waited for her target walk up to the library and ran behind the buildings to catch up unseen as she was taught.

It was quiet on the first floor. The girl wandered the stacks like she was looking for a book to amuse herself. As she pulled an anthology from the shelf, she saw the woman in the other aisle walking briskly to a table. A history book was tucked under her arm. The girl pretended to flip through her book and waited for the woman to sit down. Then she purposefully walked right past her and tripped.

The woman of course gasped. "Are you all right?" Even if she didn't care, she had to pretend. Other people nearby noticed the stumble too. The girl quickly got up and made an elaborate show of dusting herself off, waiting for the others to lose interest. Then she smiled at her.

"I'm fine, thank you." She walked off to the exit, not too quickly.

"Wait." The woman picked up the book off the floor. "You forgot this."

The girl ran back. "Oh my god, thank you so much." She smiled and tucked a hair behind her ear. The woman looked at the book's title.

"A book of fairytales? How interesting." A smirk crossed her face.

"Just background knowledge. I'm in the musical and need some context."

"Musical?" The woman gestured for her to sit. "I've seen fliers for that."

"Oh yeah. Legends Scatter." The girl sat and leaned forward against the table, arms crossed and chest arched forward. "I'm the lost princess."

"One of my favorites." The woman handed her the book. Her orange eyes lingered on the girl's face.

"What's your name?"

"Karai."

"My name's Cinder."

* * *

"This is a stupid idea." Violet stood in front of the door like she was thinking about blocking it. Which wouldn't have stopped her because even if Violet could overpower her Karai would just climb out the window.

"How are we supposed to get intel if I don't engage the enemy?" Karai tried for the door handle but Mona Lisa grabbed her arm.

"Why don't we tell Ozpin what we know?"

"And tell him we let Tukson go? They probably wouldn't believe us anyway. We got this info from a former criminal."

"We can't let you go in alone," Sapphire said. She sat perched on the edge of her bed to watch the drama unfold. "We're a team."

"I'll call you if I have any trouble. Besides, what would she do? She won't blow her cover."

Violet sighed. "There are a lot of things she could do." She stepped aside. "Just please, be careful."

It was a nice feeling, having people watch out for her. But it could be restrictive at times.

* * *

"One of your most valuable weapons in your arsenal is misdirection." Karai paced the front of the combat room. It was the day after she met Cinder. "Any advantage you have, whether it's a weapon, a semblance or a piece of information, shouldn't be shown up front. And any weakness your enemy has, physical or emotional, should be exploited."

"Um, Karai?" Jaune raised his hand. "Isn't that cheating?" Next to him Sapphire tilted her head and Blake nodded in agreement,

"If your life or the life of your teammate is in jeopardy, I want you to seek victory, not fairness." Karai frowned. "Once I was in a fight with someone who had almost no experience fighting. I outclassed her in every way. But she beat me. You know why?" She stopped and paused in case someone had an answer. "Because she mentioned she lost her mother." Karai smiled at her pupils. "In that moment of empathy, I was distracted long enough for her to gain the advantage. If you have an opportunity like that, take it."

Karai then gestured for Blake to come forward. The two girls faced each other and bowed. Blake punched, Karai ducked, Bake kicked, Karai threw a ninja star from her sleeve and threw it. While Blake dodged, Karai pulled out her knife from her boot and before Blake could see it the knife was already at her throat.

"The element of surprise. Never underestimate its power." Karai sheathed her knife. The girls bowed again.

"Class dismissed."

Jaune and Blake bowed and left. Sapphire gave her a quick smile and a curtsy before leaving too. She had so much faith in Karai, more than Karai had in herself some days. Throwing back her shoulders, Karai left to meet up with her target. She knew about seducing men for information, using their own desires against them. It was standard practice for kunoichi (although she left Japan before she received a real education; that would have come after she turned 20). But seducing woman was something she never even considered, much less practiced. Still, it shouldn't be too different in this case. Let Cinder think she's in control and she'll let her guard down.

She found her already inside the music room, flipping through sheet music like it was hers.

"So this is where you practice?" Cinder ran her fingers over the keys of the piano.

"When I want to practice alone at least. Not many people even know this place exists."

"Well now I do." She pressed a couple of keys. "So I guess this is our little secret."

Was she trying to sound seductive all the time or was this a natural thing? It put Karai on edge. She was the kunoichi here. Instead of answering Cinder, Karai stood in front of the music stand with her hands clasped together. She closed her eyes, trying to pretend no one was there. While Karai was rarely nervous about singing, she rarely sung in front of her enemies.

"Sing me a song you like to practice."

Karai only had two songs, so she picked the one that sounded more ethereal. Put her target in the right frame of mind.

"Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once Upon a December. . ."

* * *

Donnie tapped the chalkboard with his wooden pointer. He looked and sounded so much like a teacher that Raph had threatened to snap the stick in two and beat him with it. The turtles were discussing recent events from the last couple of weeks in Donnie's lab. It was a good distraction from moping around and not talking about their feelings about their sister's death (because feelings were hard and they were boys.)

"So, to recap, the EPF is after mutants to do bad experiments on, people from a parallel dimension want to take over Earth and Shredder has mind controlling brain worms. Any questions?"

Mikey raised his hand. "Is there any good news?"

"Yes. It appears that Shredder is not collaborating with these two groups. Leo overheard Tiger Claw complain to Razar about stolen worms. And judging how Violet beat up the other dimensional henchmen, it seems like the EPF is fighting against the invaders as well."

"Yeah, and us!" Raph gestured to the faded bruise on Leo's arm. It had taken them all awhile to heal from their encounters with Bishop's daughter, but it seemed like Leo had been hit the worst.

"She thought we were working with the Queen, Raph," Leo said. "When she realizes we're all working to protect the Earth she'll-"

"Dissect us!"

Leo sighed. "Yeah, probably. We need a plan. According to what I overheard, Shredder is going to need some time to make new worms. The invaders haven't been seen in several weeks, and word on the street is that they left for now. That just leaves Bishop."

That wasn't very reassuring. Bishop had almost captured Mikey last week. He was tied up on route to Area 51 or whatever when Raph busted a car window and snatched him to safety. Mondo Gecko was captured but escaped after a couple hours. He slept on their couch for a week, trembling at random intervals. Out of all of their foes, Bishop was one of the scariest. The only thing the turtles were warned about more than Shredder growing up was the threat of scientists. Donnie had actually blocked the word "vivisection" from showing up on search engines and crossed it out of their dictionary so his brothers wouldn't see it.

"Right now we need to stop the EPF," Raph said. "We need to find these guys and beat them until they beg for mercy!" He pounded his fist into his hand.

"How," Donnie asked.

"By attacking them before they attack us."

"No Raph, it's too risky." Leo began to pace the length of the lab. "We need to be smart about this. They have advanced technology and fancy robotics and software."

"That must be a heck of a electricity bill." Mikey stretched his arms above his head. "Hey, maybe we should burn their bills from the electrical company so can't pay them and they won't have any computers."

Leo snapped his fingers. "Mikey, that's it!"

"Really?"

Leo stopped pacing and spun around. "We short circuit their power and destroy their computers. Put them back months."

"That sounds like a lot less violent. I was looking forward to violence."

Donnie went over to the chalkboard and scribbled some technical babble.

"Well Raph, how about fireworks?"

* * *

"Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember

And a sing someone sings

Once upon a December. . ."

It was like being woken up abruptly from a dream. One moment Karai was letting the last note fall from her lips and the next Cinder took her by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall. Their faces were inches apart.

"Such perfection." Her breath was hot on her skin. It burned. Karai remembered all those anime where the girl (or guy) was shoved up against the wall by her love interest against her will and it was supposed to be sexy. But this wasn't sexy.

It was an attack.

In those orange eyes there was a hunger that threatened to consume her. Her wrists were taken, held above her held as though Cinder's hands were manacles.

She forgot about information and fell on instinct. Karai kneed Cinder in the stomach knocked her to the ground. Before Cinder could react she was sprinting down the hall. All the way back to her room she ran, even after she realized no one was following her.

* * *

The EPF, being an established government facility, had advanced security. This included cameras, access codes and the cliché laser grid. And naturally this was all powerless to stop four teenagers armed with throwing stars, cell phones and chewing gum.

Donnie hit the keys on the control panel. The door before them slide open and the turtles entered what appeared to be a control room. Screens lined the back wall, showing different rooms and facilities.

"There." Donnie pointed to a screen in the middle. "That's the main computer system. We take that out, we set them back months. They'll be too busy getting the wiring fixed that they won't be able to kidnap anyone."

The room in question was a large, windowless lab with monitors and blinking lights. In the back was a generator the size of a refrigerator. In the center was a large portal like device that appeared to be shut off. The turtles figured they must have gotten it from the Kraang.

"We just stick the fireworks in the generator and lit em up," Donnie said. He glared as Mikey started humming the Fall Out Boy song.

"How do we get in there?" Leo slugged the bag of fireworks over his shoulder.

"We're on floor 3A. It says the generator is in basement A. Just take the air vents down 4 stories."

The three of them looked up the sound of Raph punching the vent cover off. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

"I say we chain her to a tree in the Emerald Forest." Mona Lisa sat on her bed across from Karai with her sheets balled up in her hands. It took several minutes to convince her not to storm the east dorm and "kick that harpy's ass Vacuo style."

"We could do it too. I'm practically a ninja." Sapphire used a portable Dust kettle to boil water for tea. No one mentioned the throwing star incident last week.

Violet just sat next to Karai, rubbing her back. Surprisingly, Vi's hands were making her muscles relax.

"So you sang to her, and then she. . ."

"Yeah, basically."

They had gotten the gist of it. Violet put a hand on her shoulder as Sapphire handed her a cup of tea. It was something still strange, being taken care of. She had ran back to the room totally shaken up and immediately the girls had sprung into action with a blanket and hugs and soft assurances of safety. Karai didn't know what was worse, needing this kind of attention or never having gotten this kind of attention before she came to Vale.

She realized she was rubbing her wrists again. Violet squeezed her hand. Karai squeezed back.

"I see."

They had lived together long enough for Karai to know that look. That look when Violet scrunched up her eyebrows and gazed at the ceiling like the answers were written on it.

"What is it?"

"It's just, well, maybe the singing had something to do with it."

Sapphire sat down on the other side of Karai's bed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe Karai just discovered her Semblance."

"My Semblance?" Karai frowned.

"Enthrallment. Influencing others. I knew a person who had a similar Semblance, but through her pheromones. You would use it through your singing." Violet realized everyone was looking rather confused. "Well, think about the club Karai sang at."

"I wasn't mesmerizing them with my voice. I was mesmerizing them with my-"

"It was more than that. There was something almost unearthly about it."

"Not that that would excuse what she did," Mona Lisa added. "Those men kept their hands to themselves."

Violet nodded. "Of course."

Karai strode over to the window. "But isn't a Semblance supposed to be reflective of a person's personality? What does that say about me?" When she thought healing might be her Semblance a part of her was thrilled. Here at last was proof that she was a good person and not Shredder's evil ward. But if that was some weird fluke and her power was mind control . . .

"Maybe that you like to sing?" Mona Lisa shrugged. Existential crises bored her.

"That you're subtle." Sapphire went over to stand next to Karai. "Think about it, what would be more fitting for a kunoichi? A Semblance that no one notices. One that lets you get intel easily and is great as a distraction. Misdirection is a big part of ninjitsu, right?"

And now the student was teaching the master. Not that Karai was a master. Yet.

"Sapphire's right. Semblance has nothing to do with a person's morality Karai." Violet snapped her fingers and a little purple spark shot up from her finger tips. "My electricity is because I'm precise."

"My clairvoyance is because I can read situations."

"My teleportation is because I like to move around." Sapphire hugged Karai again. "It's all about how you use your Semblance that makes it good or bad."

Karai hugged her back. It was becoming more natural each time. Then she turned to face Mona Lisa and Violet.

"I will never, ever, use my Semblance on any of you. I give you my word."

Violet smiled. "Of course you wouldn't."

"Even so," Mona Lisa said, "you're going to need to test this theory on someone."

With a cat like smile Karai pushed herself off the bed and strolled out of the room.

"Oh, I have someone in mind."

"Who-wait, Karai, get back here!" Mona Lisa chased Karai down the hall.

* * *

Ruby marched up to the front of their room. Yang stood at mock attention while Blake was sprawled on her bed and Weiss was filing her nails.

"Okay team, status report." Before anyone could answer, they heard Mona Lisa and Karai running down the hall and screaming. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"So," Yang said, "when I was visiting my friend downtown he said there were all these sightings of strange robots with jellyfish in their stomachs.I overheard something like that myself when Blake and I visited a club a few months back."

"There's been an unusual number if Dust robberies in Vale. A couple of them mentioned the same thing, while others talked about men in suits who had an unusual vernacular."

"Vern, uh . . ."

"They talked weird Ruby."

"Oh."

"It was probably some sort of robot disguise."

"Yeah robots talk kinda weird, I mean from what I saw on TV."

"So what then?" Blake rubbed her eyes. Ruby was worried. She hadn't been sleeping well lately. "There's an alien invasion and the White Fang are helping them?"

Yang shrugged. "My friend didn't say for sure if there was any connection, but I did hear one of his henchmen say he saw them at the docks talking to Roman."

"Oh my God this is so cool! We get to stop an alien invasion?"

"And exactly how are we supposed to do that?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Mona Lisa lost Karai for a few minutes, (stupid ninja crap) and by the time she found her outside, Sun was already slipping off his jacket.

"Oh wow." Karai circled him with her arms behind her back, inspecting him. "You work out, huh?"

"Yeah." Sun had this sleepy look on his face. "I guess we both like practicing."

"Maybe we should practice together then."

"Like Hell you are." Mona Lisa grabbed her teammate roughly by the arm. "We're going. Sun, put your jacket back on."

"But it's hot outside."

"No it's not _we're from Vacuo!"_

"Oh my God Mona Lisa, you're the one who said I needed practice."

"Not with him!" She snacked Karai on the back of the head.

"I wasn't going to do anything, God." Karai yanked her arm away. "That would be unethical. I simply want to see if you guys were right."

"And why him?"

"Well for one thing, your reaction."

"What are you guys arguing about?"

Sun's expression was alert as ever. He had slipped his jacket on while the girls were arguing.

"Oh, nothing Sun." Mona Lisa patted his head. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Yeah, nothing."

"Um, okay. Karai, as much as I'm flattered by the attention, I'm kinda, maybe, seeing Blake."

"I understand." Karai bowed slightly. "Sorry for taking up your time."

"No problem."

Mona Lisa grabbed her arm again and dragged her to the dorm building. mumbling how she wished she had gone to Shade.

* * *

Enough fireworks for the Fourth of July were crammed into the generator's various nooks and crannies. All of them were connected to a fuse that snaked around the room.

"Okay, we light this-Mikey enough with the songs!-climb to the first floor and bust out of the nearest window. Ready?"

"Ready," the others said.

Donnie snapped on the lighter. With careful precision he lit the string. The spark streaked through the fuse.

"Okay, let's-look!"

The portal lit up brightly, making the turtles shield their eyes. A man shaped blob stood in the portal, carrying what looked to be a giant scythe. It's eyes were bright red.

"What is it?" Mikey stepped forward but Leo grabbed his shell.

"Danger. Run!"

The turtles shimmied up the vent and scrambled to the first floor. They jumped down the deserted reception area. Raph kicked a window and they jumped out into an alleyway right as building shook from the explosion. The structure stayed upright, but smoke drifted down from the vents.

"Woohoo! Go ninja go ninja go!"

Leo clapped Donnie on the back. "Nice work Donnie."

"Thanks guys."

The turtles climbed to the rooftop of the next building and started for the shellraiser. Meanwhile, back in Vale, Qrow Brawen was thrown against the wall of the portal chamber. He coughed up black smoke. Ozpin came in running.

"What happened?"

"Some. . .mutant punks." Qrow whipped out a flask. Ozpin studied the portal.

"Well from the looks of it, no one is going to Earth anytime soon."

* * *

"I have to go back."

"Are you nuts?" Mona Lisa threw a pillow at her. "You barely made it out okay."

"I can use my powers to get her to give me information." Violet grabbed her arm.

"As your leader I forbid-"

"Do you want her to win or what? This isn't some two bit thug or alien. She knows what's she's doing. And I want to know too."

"I think she should go."

Everyone turned to Sapphire, who had moved to the window. She leaned her hands against the windowsill.

"Karai's been through hard stuff before. She can do this. And Cinder's not going to risk drawing attention to herself when she's on a stealth mission."

"I taught you well."

"Cinder already hurt my family. Think of what she'd do to others."

Mona Lisa nodded. "She's practically a stalker, who knows what's she's capable of?"

Violet gripped Karai's arm harder for a second, then released it. "Be careful. Please?"

"Promise."

"Besides," Sapphire said as Karai headed out, "we'll be there if anything goes wrong."

Karai searched the school before she finally saw her in the library reading across from Emerald. A public place with witnesses, she wouldn't try anything. Karai flashed a sunny smile before taking the seat next to Cinder.

"Hey."

Cinder brushed back her bangs and smiled back "Hello."

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I don't know what came over me."

"On the contrary, I should be the one apologizing. You're so young, so innocent. I would never take advantage you."

"Oh, trust me, I'm not that innocent."

"Excuse me, who are you?"

Karai glanced at Emerald, who was A) unaware of what had happened and B) jealous of anyone who might replace her in Cinder's good graces. Probably picked off the streets and grateful to know where her next meal is coming from. On her own she wouldn't do more than petty crimes.

"Karai here is the lost princess in the upcoming show," Cinder said. "You should hear her sing."

"Tickets go on sale next month." With that Karai established that Cinder heard her sing but Emerald will have to see it in the show like everyone else. Karai leaned a couple inches in Cinder's direction to make her feel more special.

A boy a few years older than her sat down in front of her. Despite the no food sign he held an open bag of candy and was chewing on one.

"Anyone want one?"

"No thanks," Cinder said.

"You know I'm allergic to peanut butter Mercury."

"I'll try it." Karai took a chocolate shaped flower and sucked on it. She made a good show of licking it as she flipped through her Grimmology textbook that she brought with her. Slowly, almost exaggeratedly. She chewed the peanut butter and licked her lips.

"Tasty."

Mercury whistled.

"Karai," Cinder said, "would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Karai tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked at her from over her shoulder.

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Explosion?"

The sunset cast long shadows over the headmaster's office. Violet's face was half covered in darkness.

"There was no sound of fighting, just the explosion. Communications were briefly reconnected to let us know everyone is okay-including your father-but most of their equipment is down and it will be months before anyone can go to Earth." Ozpin leaned back in his chair.

"Who did this?"

"We don't know. All the witness saw were four mutants. They appeared to be-"

"Turtles?"

Ozpin raised his eyebrow. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Because I saw them working with the White Fang on Earth."

"You mentioned that when you came back."

"They know Karai."

Ozpin nodded. "One of them was the mutant she saved I believe."

Violet twitched her nose like she smelled something wretched. "Yes. As leader I decided not to tell her. She has enough to deal with."

"Indeed." Ozpin sipped his coffee. "If you believe that is best. I'll make a note of these boys and if we come across them we'll be prepared for them."

* * *

"How are we not prepared for this?" Raph slouched in his seat in the shellraiser.

"It's not like this is a likely-

"Running over an alien robot doesn't seem likely to you? Have you met us? This is just like the Chimera. You have to be prepared for anything!"

Donnie mumbled something insulting as he inspected the head of the robot. The little weirdo jumped out right in front of their headlights. Leo had no time to brake and the bumper hit the robot hard enough to send him flying three feet. After they hauled him on board Donnie realized the robot's metal wasn't an alloy from Earth. Now the robot's head lay in his lap as Donnie inspected the damage.

"Do you think he'll be okay D?"

"I think so Mikey. He doesn't look damaged. Honestly if I didn't know any better I'd say he's in sleep mode because of exhaustion."

Leo made a sharp right turn. Donnie braced the robot but the two of them still fell sideways. The robot's eyes blinked on.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi." Donnie realized the robot's head was in his lap and scooted backwards. Leo didn't stop driving, but peered through the rear view mirror.

"My name's Professor Honeycutt." The robot's head hit the floor. He tried to sit up but couldn't.

"I'm Donatello. These are my brothers-"

"Were you trying to get hit?" Raph glowered at them.

"I was trying to find you." Honeycutt twisted his neck to see Raph and Mikey. "The ninja turtles. You know a lot of people have heard of you."

"What do need us for robot dude?"

"To stop the invasion."

The shellraiser screeched to a stop.

" _Another_ invasion?" Leo's left eye twitched. "Are you kidding me?! The Kraang are back?"

"Not the Kraang." Honeycutt lifted his head to look at Leo.

"The Tricaratons."

The robot went into sleep mode again.


	6. Chess pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So now Karai is flirting with the enemy for information. How will that work out? Will the turtles find the pieces of the generator this time too? And as the play draws closer, what secrets will be discovered for the lost princess?
> 
> Wait and see kids.
> 
> I can tell you that the turtles in space arc isn't going to have any time travel. That gives me a headache.

_The story of the Four Maidens._

_Deep in the forests of Remnant, beside a great and mighty river, stood the small, fragile home of a cold, frail man._

_A lone wizard._

_Hidden from the dangers and distractions of the world, the wizard seldom had visitors. But on this day, as he peered out his window, his gaze fell upon a young maiden._

"What are you reading?"

Karai took a second to realize someone was talking to her. The weather had gotten warmer this week, so she had decided to take advantage of the nice day and read on a bench. Cinder set her bag down and Karai moved over to give her room. A lot of room.

"Just a book of fairytales. Inspiration for my role and stuff. Did we have a lesson scheduled for today?" Cinder offered to teach her chess last week. Karai already knew chess, and go, but needed an opportunity for espionage.

"No, I just noticed you sitting here." Cinder crossed her ankles and placed her hands in her lap. She always seemed so poised, more a princess than she was. "What story are you reading?"

"The Four Maidens. It's okay."

"It's one of my favorites." Cinder traced the picture of the fall maiden coming down the road. "Such ordinary girls, yet they have extraordinary gifts."

"What is ordinary anyway?" God knows she forgot what it was, if she ever knew at all.

"People who don't understand the bigger scheme of things." Her eyes almost glowed as she touched the portrait of the frail wizard. "They get so caught up in petty problems and grudges."

"Am I ordinary?"

Her skin prickled in the warm air as Cinder took hold of a lock of her hair in between her fingers.

"Less ordinary by the day," she whispered into her ear. Her hand gripped Karai's shoulder. Not touched, gripped, almost leaving a bruise. For a moment Karai pictured the Shredder. She brushed that thought aside. Grandmother was right. Leave the old life behind.

Cinder left after a minute, with a plan to meet later that day for a chess lesson. Karai flipped through the pages of the collection as an excuse to put off homework.

_Clear Dust_

_Dust, as we know it, has color. Red for fire, green for air, and so on. But legend says the ancients discovered another type of natural Dust, beyond the four elements we know. Clear Dust._

_This Dust repelled the Grimm. It has been said that a small crystal could protect a city. In the olden days people would combine it with energy Dust to electrify and charge, giving the Clear Dust an extra boast._

_Sadly, if Clear Dust does exist, it was used up ages ago._

Well if the stories of another world were true, who knows what could be true or not. Maybe the maiden story deserved to be in her textbook. Maybe someday she would find them. Karai snapped the stories shut. For now, however, she had rehearsal.

* * *

"Yes! Back in Dimension X." The four turtles and Professor Honeycutt docked the mini space ship ventured out to Kraang central. Raph scowled at Mikey's little dance.

When Honeycutt woke up back in the lair, he told the turtles (using holographic charts) that the Tricaratons were going to build a generator to destroy the Earth, and they needed to stop them. After a couple days of coming to terms with this, and preparing, the turtles, Casey and April said goodbye/snuck out and left to go on an epic planet saving mission in the final frontier. Splinter made them promise to call him at least twice a week.

Raph wished he was with Case and April now, guarding the ship in case of Utrom attacks, He hated Dimension X more than space. Space made his stomach hurt. Dimension X made his sense of logic hurt.

Mikey was the most ecstatic he'd been since he discovered his latest cartoon. "Hello scaterpillar, how's it going little squibbiles?" Everyone else screamed as a giant worm flew at them "How's it hanging giant Kraang worm?" The worm was bitten by a bigger, darker creature and the two aliens fell out of sight. "Ah yes, the circle of life."

"Yes, well, we must hurry. We only have a few months to stop the Tricaratons." The professor waved his arm. "This way." Then he walked straight into a crystal tree. "Dimension X seems to be m-messing with my scanners." Raph resisted the urge to clap sarcastically.

"Great, just great," Leo said, "now what do we do?"

"I got the answer right here dawg." With a quick smoke bomb Mikey was dressed in his "Dimension X outfit."

"Don't worry, savage Mikey got this dudes." He swung away on a tiny worm rope (the others didn't know what to call it that didn't sound even weirder) and the rest followed.

"Your brother is a rather remarkable creature," Honeycutt remarked.

Raph groaned. "You have no idea."

* * *

"But now, dear knight, you shall face me. Me and my demon of hell!" The lights turned red (right on cue) and the fog machine covered the stage in a mist as Nora cackled from the side if the balcony. She threw back her head and nearly lost her crown in her enthusiasm. A mechanical Grimm clanked to life and Ruby unsheathed her blade. The carefully choreographed battle ensued and ended in Ruby stabbing the hidden off button.

"No!" Nora threw her hands down like she was throwing lightning bolts. (She tried to get the director to let her cast down actual bolts, but she and most of the cast refused out of fear for public safety.) The lights turned yellow and thunder sound effects echoed through the theater. Old electric sign lights made it look like Ruby was actually hit with lightning.

"Aagh!" She collapsed without any awkward facial expressions or gasping.

"No one can stop me!"

"Wanna bet?"

Sapphire threw a fake crystal at the balcony. The lights turned blue and Nora screamed. Again the lights turned yellow and Sapphire too hit the ground.

"Foolish girls. You think you can defeat your queen?"

"I was just about to ask you that myself."

Weiss stepped onto the right side of the balcony. Her hair was done up in a fancy twist and she wore a dress of white and gold. In her hand was a simple bo staff done up to look like a scepter.

"What? How did you survive?"

"Because of me." Karai carefully stepped out of the shadows. High heels were still not her forte. The silver dress with a damnably long skirt didn't help.

"Sister, see to the others." Karai descended the staircase to the stage. "The time has come," Weiss said, "for me to avenge my father and resume my place on the throne."

Nora chuckled. "Come and take then, Your Highness."

Weiss and Nora fought upstairs while Karai pretended to revive Ruby and Sapphire by activating their Auras. They both woke up and joined her in watching the two queens battle.

Weiss ends the fight by almost pushing Nora over the balcony. All the lights go out and when they come back on again Nora is gone. All that is left is the crown, which Weiss places on her head.

Jaune ran in with a bunch of extras, saw Weiss and yelled "the queen is dead, long live the queen!" Everyone on stage bows to her.

The director claped. "All right, that was pretty good. Karai, try not to wobble in those shoes. Maybe practice walking and dancing in them. Jaune, you don't need your sword, put it away. Nora, a little more evil queen and a little less Saturday morning cartoon. Let's call it a day."

Karai slipped off her heels and sauntered backstage barefoot cursing whoever invented these God forsaken shoes. She had practiced walking in heels since middle school and now she had to _waltz_ in them. Slipping into the nearest dressing stall, she changed into back into her uniform.

All around her people checked lighting and set costumes back on the hangers. The show was in a couple of weeks. Kunoichis were actresses, so Karai had no problem preparing. But not everyone was so stressed free. Ruby almost threw up yesterday.

"Bow before me children!"

But she sounded better today.

Karai opened the stall door and saw Ruby sweeping a curtsy in the queen's crown. Team JNPR clapped. "Look at me, I'm the queen!" She leapt through the air and tripped on her cape. Nora took the opportunity to steal the crown and the two girls chased each other all over the stage.

Karai frowned. There was something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She watched Ruby catch up to Nora and plop the crown back on her head. Her eyes were wide with laughter-

Her eyes.

_A queen with mirrored eyes._

Mirrors used to be made out of silver.* The legend said when the kingdoms were at peace and Fanus weren't oppressed, a queen with mirrored eyes would led everyone to a world without Grimm. A queen with silver eyes.

Just a legend, but Karai knew there could be some truth to legends.

"Ta da-ow!" Ruby tried to do a pirouette and missed.

Karai giggled. Then again, Ruby didn't seem much like a queen.

Weiss strode past her partner's antics. In one move she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her into the back hallway.

"I have to tell you something." Weiss looked around to see if anyone was around. No one was there.

"My father's coming here. In two days."

Karai winced. She understood how that felt. "I'm sorry. Is there anything-"

"You need to lay low."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know what my father would do if he saw you. The child his ex-wife had after she ran out on him? That's a huge blow to his pride. And my father cares deeply about his pride."

"Hello, raised by the Shredder? Whatever your dad is gonna do, I can handle it."

"Just be careful, please?" Weiss rubbed her left eye and the scar she never talked about.

"What's he going to do, poison me?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Okay fine, I promise I won't strip in the lunch room this week. Happy?"

Weiss smacked her arm lightly. "You're insufferable."

"Thank you."

* * *

"For millions of nextons, the Utrom all had individual personalities. Then, one nexton. . ."

Raph stifled a yawn. It wasn't that this story wasn't tragic, the Kraang taking over all the other Kraang, er, Utrom, but he had trouble sleeping last night from all the turbulence. He'd rather focus on what he could save, rather on what was already lost.

Raph zoned out as Honeycutt tried convincing the Utrom to tell him where the pieces of the black hole generator were. The aliens were like, no one should have so much power blah blah blah. Didn't they get the part where that said they wanted to destroy it? Also if no one should have it than why did someone make the stupid thing in the first place? And if they did, why did they have to be the ones to stop it? Why couldn't they just stay home? Space freaked him out. He liked New York. There were butts to kick, pizza to eat, stuff to do. He could find excitement just as easily as he could find a place to chill. Plus they had just gotten back from the farm. But no, someone had to invade the Earth and they had to be the only ones who can stop it and the only thanks they would get from people would be "ah a mutant! That is so typical.

As the Utrom council went to go whisper in a corner, Raph felt a small rumble in the floor. With a glance he knew his brothers felt it too. They all reached for their weapons without a word. Something was going to happen.

"All right, we have reached a decision," the queen said.

Suddenly pink tringles floated through the room and Kraang stormed into the chamber armed and ready to fight. Kraang sub-prime, in his demented robot body glory, let out a stereotypical-and annoying-evil laugh.

"So the long hidden Utrom base revealed to us by none other than those miserable turtles."

Raph mentally faced palmed. Some ninjas they were.

"How awesome has Kraang Sub-prime's day become?"

"It's about to get a lot less awesome, freak!" As the Kraang began firing their lasers Raph charged at the nearest Kraang droid. His brothers attacked, stabbing and hitting any droid they could get. Mikey shouted out stupid battle cries as he swung his chain at the robots' weak points.

"Enough with the savage yells Mikey!"

"Don't dis my sweet yells till you try it!"

Like that was going to happen.

The turtles and Kraang battled, a familiar fight by now. Raph stabbed his sai right into the eye socket of a Kraang droid when he heard the second in command cry out for Queen.

"So long morons. I'll be taking a parting gift." Kraang Sub-prime held up an Utrom wearing a metallic tiara. They, along with the rest of the Kraang, exited through the portal.

"Let's go dudes." Mikey dove in after them, and Raph went after him.

* * *

Cinder leaned back in her chair. "Checkmate." Her signature smirk rested on her lips.

Karai knew how to play chess. She didn't know how to play well.

The afternoon sun streamed through the library window. Usually that was where they met. It was a public place, but sometimes nearly deserted and always nearly quiet. Karai helped gather the pieces into a box Cinder brought from her room.

"Tell me Karai, what is your favorite fairytale? Besides the lost princess, of course."

Karai felt her gaze bore into her for all her kindly expression. She wanted to say something flirtatious or witty, but something in that question struck a chord. She'd been reading legends all year.

"The Shadow Knight."

Cinder raised an eyebrow. Her smirk shifted.

"An old tale of a noble warrior slaying the beast and saving the damsel. But instead of through battle, through trickery."

"I wouldn't call it trickery."

A bell rang in the distance to tell the students the time. A few people around them got their things together to get dinner.

"What would you call it then?"

"Stealth. The knight waits until nightfall when the beast has trouble seeing. He covers his scent by rubbing mint leaves on his face and tunnels underground using Earth Dust to reach the tower. In the end he saves his love and lives to marry her."

"Not very brave."

"He was still risking his life. He was brave, but he was also smart." Karai twirled the black queen between her fingers. "Staying to the shadows isn't a sign of cowardice. It's the cowards who are afraid of the dark."

An old ninja proverb. The Shredder told her that growing up, and the turtles probably heard it too.

Cinder stood up. "I'll remember that."

Karai got up and grabbed the table for support.

"Is something wrong?"

Karai kicked up her leg. Instead of her flat silver boots, she had on black stilettos that were clearly trying to kill her.

"I don't have a lot of practice wearing heels. I can't believe my sister fights in them."

"It's not that hard." Cinder placed her foot forward to show off her own high heel shoes.

"Why do you wear them?"

"It gives a woman height, carriage, authority." Cinder walked to the next table. She took her time, letting her hips sway naturally.

"Femininity has its own power, just like masculinity," she said. "It just depends on how you use it. A woman alone in a room full of men can silence them with the sound of her shoes-if she walks correctly."

Karai certainly had a lot of experience being the only girl. The only female Foot Operative in New York, the only daughter of the clan. Growing up she learned the only way to gain any respect from her father's men was through explicit threats of violence and leather jackets. The only feminine thing she had worn was make up.

"Try it. Through your shoulders back and walk like you want to silence the world."

Karai followed Cinder's walk. Step, step, step. Every one deliberate. A slight tremble aside, she walked perfectly.

Cinder smirked again. "Not bad."

Karai studied her walk as she left the library. She didn't like Cinder. She was scared of her. But Karai realized that she did admire her. Whether or not she was the queen, this woman had power. When she walked people got out of her way. Karai wanted people to get out of her way.

No, she wanted _Tiger Claw_ to get out of her way.

* * *

In the Sub-prime's base, Queen was strapped to a table in the main control room. Two Kraang marched two and fro at the door.

"Tell me where you hid the black hole generator." Kraang Sub-prime waved his claw in Queen's face.

"Never, I'll never tell."

Kraang sub-prime growled. "Then it's time for a little torture."

Mikey kicked Sub-prime's floating droid into the wall. Raph stabbed another droid's skull.

"It's the two of us against you Sub-prime."

"Ooh oh I'm so scared. Look at me I'm quivering."

Sub-prime opened a hole in the ground. Dark smoke and an animalistic roar echoed in the metal walls. A two headed dragon-like creature lifted its armored heads. Raph really freaking hated space.

"Say hello to my Dracodroid."

The beast's first head lunged at Mikey, who jumped on it and rode the damn thing like a rodeo bull. Raph charged at the second head while screaming obscenities. It grabbed his leg with its mouth. Back and forth it swung Raph around. Then Mikey screeched a loud, high pitched scream. The monster spit Raph out and he tumbled into the wall. The metallic material clanged into his throbbing skull. Raph gently rubbed his head. He had a headache and Sub-prime's obnoxious laugh wasn't helping.

"I always wanted to watch a turtle get eaten by a Dracodroid."

An explosion knocked Sub-prime and his friend to the other side of the room. A gaping hole in the wall appeared as the smoke cleared. There was the Utrom second in command-Raph forgot his name-and all the Utrom armed and ready along with their brothers.

"Need a little help," Leo asked.

Mikey set the Utrom queen on his head. She grappled onto him with his tentacles.

"I knew my Utrom would find us."

Sub-prime growled. "Dracodroid," he told the dragon thing, "do what you do best."

The dragon fired a laser from its mouth. Raph and Mikey were air born. Grappling hooks latched onto the building and slowed their fall. They hit the ground running. Raph hated space, but he didn't mind a good fight.

* * *

" _He's coming here?"_

_Frost Schnee. The owner of every Schnee Dust mine. Every broken tail, every crushed skull, every name on a crossed out list, it all led back to him._

_As Ruby and Yang told Weiss how everything is going to be okay, she would do great in the play and the tournament, all Blake could think of was that the man on top of the White Fang's hit list, more than anyone else in the world, was going to be right in front of her. She had the opportunity, she had the motivation. She wouldn't, of course, but the temptation was there._

_Weiss rubbed her eyes. She hadn't gotten much sleep either. Blake had long noticed her scar and guessed at the real story behind it. She knew the worst scars came from the best rationalizations. Watching Weiss look out the window like she wanted to throw herself out of it was too much for her._

_She would read her book elsewhere._

Of course as soon as she curled up in the corner of the combat room with her book Karai walked in. Carrying a pair of heels.

"I need to practice for the play. I won't bother you."

And she didn't, beyond the clatter of her shoes. The sound had the steady rhythm of a dance and after a few minutes Blake didn't notice until Karai crashed into a chair. (Who put the chair in here?) Blake offered her hand. Karai hesitated before taking it. Both girls weren't close, but besides the training together they both had an understanding. Sometimes people needed space and quiet to sort out their thoughts. So that might have been why Blake decided to ask.

"Have you ever met Weiss' father?"

Karai dusted off her pants. She slipped off her heels without answering.

"You don't have to talk if-"

"I never met him, but I know of him." Karai sat down and motioned her to join her. The two girls sat side by side facing the window.

"Did Weiss warn you to stay away from him? Because you're Fanus?"

"How did you know that?"

"Weiss told me. When she found out about you." Karai looked into their reflections. She met Blake's eyes in the window. "She told me everything."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I'm not judging you. You know, some girls jump off trains. Others get rescued from dungeons. Some girls know when to leave. Others don't know when the evidence is staring them right in the face. The truth is Blake, you're a lot stronger than you think you are. And not a half bad ninja either."

"I do have a pretty good sensei."

Blake didn't offer sympathetic words or questions. They both knew that for all some play or tradition might say, the real world wasn't a fairytale. No one was guaranteed a happy ending.

"By the way Blake, a bit of advice."

"Yeah?"

"Put Sun out of his misery and go out with him already. And let me know if he's any good."

"Karai!"

"I bet his abs taste like salt."

A pity party dissolved into laughter and gossip about the visiting boys. And maybe that was what they actually needed after all.

* * *

"Way to stand guard, guys."

Casey jumped up off the chair like it was on fire. April tied back her messed up hair. It wasn't anything above PG, but it was more than Raph needed after the day he had. At least the two of them had the decency look embarrassed about it. Donnie went straight to his room without acknowledging their shamed faced apologizes. This wasn't any easy situation for anyone.

Maybe they'd see Alopex somewhere while space traveling and Donnie would cheer up. Maybe Raph could even find a girl who liked junk food and comics and blunt snark as much as he did. A turtle girl. Hell, he'd settle for lizard. But that probably wouldn't happen.

"So where to now guys?" April finished fixing her hair.

"To find these people called the Aons," Leo said. "The Utroms said they were peaceful."

"That's not very fun," Casey said.

"That's just the first of three. I'm sure we'll find an adventure soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mirrors used to be made out of silver before they switched to aluminum. Same with old fashioned film. That's why vampires didn't show up in mirrors or film, because silver was seen as pure and holy and therefore harmful to the undead. So if you ever get attacked by a vampire, get your grandma's hand mirror and beat them with it. Works every time.


	7. Tea time

Smile, but not too widely. Stand up straight, but don't be rigid. Head up, don't hide the necklace he gave last year. Don't look proud of course. And above all put the side ponytail across the shoulder so he'd see it. He hated asymmetry. And she hated this visit.

The doorman ushered her in with a little bow. He knew who she was. The hotel lobby was illuminated by glittering chandeliers and arched windows. The lights reflected off the marble floor and Weiss watched herself walk to the elevator. The accommodations were adequate at least. Father should be pleased.

The elevator operator pushed the button for the top floor penthouse. Weiss steadied her expression. Her grimace wouldn't help.

Ding. The door slid open. "Here you are, Miss Schnee." Weiss entered the antechamber, a red and white waiting area, and knocked on the door. Another doorman answered it and led her to the sitting room.

"Sir, your daughter has arrived."

A table was set out with tea and scones. Her father was reading a newspaper. He stood up when he saw her.

"Weiss, you've grown."

Weiss bobbed a short curtsey. "It's good to see you Father." She handed her weapon to the doorman as he left. Weapons do not belong at the table. Father took her by the arm and led her to the table like a lady. He even pulled out her chair. How much taller did she grow this year?

"I'm looking forward to your play. I've heard Beacon hired an actual director this year." He poured them both cups of tea.

"They did, although my cast mates and I are not particularly fond of her techniques."

"That won't stop you from giving a great performance. You sung in front of crowds, dignitaries, world leaders. Anything you put your mind to you can achieve. You are a Schnee."

And despite so many people despising their name Weiss couldn't help but sit up straighter. She had been told all her life how amazing she was and how important her family was. Her father may have been harsh, but he wasn't wrong.

"Now eat, please, and tell me how your classes are going."

* * *

The world of the Aeons was a world of purple. Purple rocks, dark purple trees, reddish purple sky. Honeycutt was explaining that the Aeons were the first race of creatures to evolve in the universe. Only April was listening.

"This energy is really screwing up my readings." Donnie shook his stupid stick. Why did this always have to happen to him?

"So fix it, genius." Hockey Mouth bitch slapped him as he walked by. Donnie growled.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"You're right, I am. Which clearly makes you the stupid one!" Donnie bugled his neck out like an angry turkey.

"If I'm so stupid, why did April chose me over you?" Casey laughed, displaying his misaligned teeth. "Hey, you're smart. Why don't you figure it out?"

He would never be with April, was the unspoken taunt. He'd never be with anyone. He was a mutant. Donnie would live and die in the sewers. Without thinking Donnie lunged at Casey. Anything to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Hey!" April ran over between them and blocked Donnie from committing a felony. "Casey Anthony Jones, apologize right now."

"Who are you, my mom?"

"Of course she's not your mom Casey. April didn't leave you yet."

Now _that_ wiped the smirk off his face.

"Hamato Donatello!"

"Donnie, Casey, enough!" Everyone stopped what they were doing as Leo crossed his arms. "We're on a serious mission here. So stop it!"

That managed to silence them, at least for the time being. So the turtles and their allies were easily able to hear the unhuman screeches coming from the sky. Humanoid shadows with bat-like wings descended upon them.

"Take cover!"

* * *

Karai kicked Blake's leg out from under her. Blake tumbled back and shifted into a back flip. Karai ran at her, ice tanto drawn. Their swords clashed, sparks lighting up the metal and ice. Blake cut through the tanto and Karai flicked her wrist. Flames shot up from her palm. Orange throwing stars formed. Karai tossed them, and while Blake was blocking them Karai threw a metal dagger at the white cloth hanging from Blake's shirt. As Blake stood pinned to the wall Karai held an ice dagger to her throat.

"Technically, you could call this cheating." She withdrew her dagger and helped Blake free herself. Sapphire and Jaune watched with wide eyes. "But it got the job done."

"Do real ninjas use throwing stars," Jaune asked.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not a ninja. But from what I read, some of them did." Ninjas in their world actually originated in Vale. Ancient warriors of stealth, they were a precursor to the modern huntsmen. People who practice a type of ninjitsu still lived in a few villages today. Despite all the talk of knights, the ninja had their own place in the academy.

"But they're not that effective," Jaune said. "I mean, they can't stand up to Aura."

"I still won didn't I? Sometimes what you want is a distraction while you plan your next move."

Blake went back to stand next to Jaune and Sapphire, who raised her hand.

"When do we get throwing stars?"

"When I think you're ready. They aren't for everyone." Karai laughed at Sapphire's pout. "That being said, I think it is time to show you something."

Sapphire grinned. "What?"

"Don't get too excited by the name, some guy taught it to me. He called it the Death Dragon Kata."

Even Blake leaned forward in anticipation. Karai smiled. She never thought she'd say it, but she liked being a sensei.

* * *

Donnie and Casey were helmet to helmet, about to beat each other up (or make out, but that would be a different fanfic). Mikey held out his arms to separate them.

"Will you two cut it out? You're more annoying than Raph!"

Raph jumped down from the ledge of a rock. "That's it!" He jumped Mikey, and the four boys became a giant brawl. Leo tried to pull Raph off of their little brother. Raph elbowed him away and Mikey accidently punched him. Casey meanwhile attempted to strangle Donnie with his hockey stick. It wasn't particularly effective, especially since Donnie was whacking him with his staff. April tried pulling her boyfriend off.

"Professor, a little help? Agh!" The boys accidently tossed April off of them and into a stone slab. "Ow!"

The teenage boys didn't see anything beyond their fighting. Only when yellow lasers blasted at everyone's feet did they look up to see the professor armed with mini cannons and a rectangular scowl.

"You must all stop! Don't make me smack you. See this? This is my snacking hand. I'll use it." He held out his hand as though he was stopping a taxi.

Mikey jumped off Raph. "He's right guys. What the heck is wrong with us?"

"We have more important stuff to deal with." April pulled off the vines from the stone carving. "Like this."

"It must be from some sort of ancient civilization," Leo said.

"Duh," Raph responded.

Honeycutt pressed his hand to the carving. "A mountain, with a sun at its peak, carved in the shape of a gemstone. What could it mean?"

"Rrraahw!" The bat demons again darkened the sky. Everyone ducked behind rocks and trees as they dove in. The turtles had their backs to stones, shifting their bodies into shadows as the demons searched. Casey gripped his bat as he crouched behind a tree. He whispered something about how awesome they looked, like he usually did with everything trying to kill him. After a minute it appeared as though they had given up the search and flew away.

Leo peeked up. "Phew. Thank goodness they're-" an inhuman sound came from behind him. "They're not gone, are they?"

The demons attacked, their jaws snapping at anyone they could find. And they found a lot of people who were too busy fighting each other to put up a good defense. Mikey tripped into Raph and Casey spent more time laughing at Donnie's pain than helping him. The battle against the demons dissolved into the fight against anyone who was in their line of sight, either by accident or on purpose. The only one who was actually winning was April.

"Guys, you need to stop! It's not you, it's the world. You have to focus."

"No time, there's too many." Honeycutt waved his hand at the descending swarm. A quick count said at least 30. "Run for your very lives!"

Through the trees and the forest they ran, over rocks and fallen branches. Leo sliced through the jungle like Foot Bots. The team made it to a clearing, where they found themselves cornered. But suddenly the demons left, flying off without warning.

"Woah. What just happened," Raph asked.

"That statue," April said. An obelisk-type statue 30 feet tall with a blue gem at the top towered over the tree. Mikey immediately hugged it.

"What is it Professor," Donnie asked.

"The Aeons. The beings that fled this world."

"I guess the demons must have drove them off."

Casey gestured to the wall. "Well that's a real bummer."

"Bummer? Look what happened to their world!" Leo shoved Casey backwards. "You have about as much sensitivity as a rabid dog!"

"Look, just because you're the leader doesn't mean you have to get in everyone's face," Raph said while getting in his brother's face.

"Are you still on the fact that I'm the leader? Newsflash Raph, I'm the leader because you don't care about anyone but yourself. Look at what happened with Karai."

"Are you, are you _blaming me_ for that?"

"You kept saying you didn't trust her, didn't want her. If you cared more we'd have gotten to her before she disappeared and _died!"_

"The only reason you care so much about her is because you liked her!"

"Guys, seriously." April pulled on Raph's arm but he yanked her wrist forward until she fell.

"Shut up April. Admit it, you only picked Casey because he was human. None of us are ever going to find anyone, least of all some socially-awkward-sci-fi-nerd-sensei's-pet!"

"You're just jealous I'm Splinter's favorite!"

"That's it!" Raph body slammed Leo to the ground. He pinned his shoulder down and punched him in the face. Leo yanked his brother's mask while kneeing him between the legs. Raph screamed. Leo shoved him away. He tried to get up but Raph snatched his left leg, right around the knee, and slammed him to the ground again. Leo hollowed. He clutched his knee. Raph's sais clattered to the ground. For a moment, everything was silent.

"My _leg!"_

* * *

"Weiss, why do you think I called you here today?" The tea had been drunk and the scones eaten. The sun set over the water outside, turning the white room a reddish pink.

"You, um, wanted to make sure I was attending my studies and eating properly?"

"Yes, there's that, but something else." Father set out his briefcase between them. A small click and the top opened to reveal old and yellowed papers.

"Did you know the Schnee family stared as a minor branch of the Mantilian royal family?"

"Yes. Donna Schnee was a niece of King Midas. She created her own name and crest from her Semblance. She left her father when the revolution started and her descendants still carry her name and symbol." In the Semblance she had yet to master.

"Yes. What you may not know is that she married a young cousin of the last king of Mystral."

"Mystral?" The Mystral royal family had been overthrown and killed after the last two rulers were revealed to be total psychopaths. Thirty years ago the last members of the dynasty rose up and were destroyed. Being part of that line wasn't something to brag about.

"And your mother of course wore the crest of the Valian royal family. But she also was a direct descendent of the last queen of Vacuo through a child of an illicit affair." Father handed her one of the papers. It was a chart of names all linked with single or double lines. A family tree.

"The royal families often intermarried when they didn't marry knights or skilled mages." Weiss studied that tree. Her grandmother's name appeared on the last line of names. It must have been old.

"Yet after the revolution and especially the war, it fell out of practice. People forgot their linages or hid them. No one on Remnant is descended from all four of the last rulers of the kingdoms." He dug through the papers until he pulled one out.

"Except you." It was an old ink drawing of a girl sitting on a throne. A silver crown rested on her head. A rapier sat at her side. She must have been an ancestor. She looked just like Weiss.

* * *

Karai watched Blake as everyone took a short break. Jaune left for the restroom and Sapphire chatted on the phone out in the hallway. Blake stretched her arms above her head. She had been quieter than usual today.

"Hey Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to go get coffee tomorrow? I'm going to go there to study and I figured we might as well quiz each other."

"Okay." Jaune entered the room. They could hear through the open door that Sapphire was finishing her call.

"Hey Karai?" Blake's bow twitched.

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For everything."

Sapphire scurried in and class resumed. As her students bowed, Karai felt something she didn't feel often. Nice.

* * *

Leo couldn't remember the last time someone carried him on piggyback. Splinter did it a lot when they were little. He even made little train noises and did backflips for them. Great, even being injured made him homesick. Leo rested his chin on Raph's shoulder. His brother had hoisted him on his back without comment or complaint. The look on his brother's face was enough to shut up everyone, actually. It didn't matter that Honeycutt said his leg could be easily healed back on the ship. The only one who could have truly healed the situation was Sensei.

They entered the temple a stone statue had guided them towards. The hallway looked like something out of an Indiana Jones movie. Honeycutt translated the hieroglyphs as something about a star on a mountain illuminating all. April held Casey's hand in order to stop him from pressing any buttons and caving the ceiling in on them. At the end of the hall was the main room. A staircase pyramid of sorts held a silver crescent the size of two turtles.

"There is it," Honeycutt whispered.

"The first piece of the black hole generator."

Why was everyone whispering? Leo frowned as Raph carried him up the steps. They weren't in ninja mode. No one else was there.

"By the great stars of Zandraman."

Never mind.

"Not only does Mozar find the fugitive android, he collects the first fragment of his prize. Obliterate them!"

* * *

The angle of the sun bent the light in a pinkish red hue. The walls, the tea cups, the picture of the girl on the throne, all washed in red. Weiss' knew that look of her father's. When he closed a deal or won an argument, he expected the other side to concede.

"This is fascinating Father, but-"

"You, Weiss, are the only one in all of Remnant who can claim the lost thrones of the four kingdoms. Vale, Vacuo, Mystral and Atlas. United together in a permanent piece, under your rule."

"Father, three of the kingdoms are democracies. And Atlas is under military rule."

"That's all going to change my dear. The world may be in a time of piece, but there are currents of fear and discord just under the surface. Whispers of strange creatures, Dust robberies, something terrible is going to happen. The people will realize they will survive best united."

"The kingdoms are united. Father, I'm not sure-"

" _Weiss!"_

Father slammed his fist against the table. Weiss flinched, sinking back into her chair like a frightened child. A tea cup toppled and shattered.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for. You will be queen of not just Atlas, or Vale, but all of Remnant. Everyone will kneel before your feet. Think of the honor you'll be bestowing upon your family. Not just you, or me, but everyone before and after us. The Schnee line will become a dynasty." He lay his hand on top of hers. Weiss couldn't move away.

"You're going to rule the world."

* * *

Mikey cannonballed from the top of the steps. "Booyakasha!" He landed one god kick in before Mozar blasted him across the room. Donnie shot lasers bolts at another Tricaraton. He roared, grabbing Donnie by the face and swinging him around like a ragdoll. As far as first impressions go, the Tricaratons appeared to be bigger, stronger versions of their other enemies. With awesome tech.

Raph hid behind the step pyramid with Leo still on his back. Neither one could see what was going on. All they could hear was blasting, screaming and dull thuds. Leo tried to wrest free from Raph's grip.

"Go help the others, I'll be fine."

"I'm not losing you again Leo. I'm not going through that again." Something wet dripped onto Leo's hand. Leo rested his chin on Raph's shoulder again.

_You had us worried sick Leo. Raph barely slept._

_Ah it was nothing._

_You don't care about anyone but yourself._

Great. Now instead of hating everyone else Leo hated himself. He always said the wrong thing or did something stupid and two seconds later he's thrown through a window or gets tricked by a kunoichi or makes his little brother cry. Why couldn't he get this right?

The boys heard Donnie screaming behind the steps and something hitting the wall.

"The first fragment belongs to Mozar. It is written in stone." The sound of rocks collapsing made Leo grip Raph's neck tighter.

"And now it is sealed in stone."

* * *

"This is insane. We can't make war on everyone. Even if we win, which sounds impossible, think of the lives lost."

"Every worthy endeavor requires sacrifice. And I have resources and allies in every kingdom."

"The chaos will attract the Grimm."

"Not if we take control quickly and establish order by crushing the conspiracy."

"Father I don't want to do this."

He stood up. Standing he was over six feet tall. He always towered over her.

"You don't have a choice. I already arranged the removal of competition."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "What competition?"

* * *

Blake landed on her back. Jaune had his arms out and one leg extended backwards. He let them drop, along with his jaw.

"Did I do that?"

Karai actually clapped. A first for her little class. "Yes, yes you did Jaune. I'm impressed."

Jaune helped Blake up as Sapphire rolled back the mats they had used for the day. They had been practicing for hours now. It was almost nightfall. Karai wanted to make it to her grandmother's before dark. Weiss had texted her and wanted to have a sister sleepover. Considering the last sleepover the girls had gone to ended up with Weiss' hair turning blue, she must really need the company. Her father's visit must not have gone well.

"Okay, that's all for today." Her three students bowed. "Practice this week's katas and I'll see you next time."

Karai raced down the hall to her room. Maybe Weiss would already be there. She hoped Grandmother would have dinner ready. She was starving.

* * *

"There has to be a back door or something." Leo directed everyone to touch the walls, pressing for any secret panels. For a few minutes they traced cravings and crevices of the stones, pressing fingers into any space that might be a button.

Leo gripped Raph's shoulder while holding out his other arm to feel the wall. "Come on give me something. Trap door, secret passage. . ."

"We're losing time," Donnie said. "They're getting away."

They were so focused on searching that they didn't notice April walk up to the pedestal where the fragment had sat. She felt that sense, the sense she had when someone watched her. There was something there. She touched a blue stone. The stairs collapsed around her, falling into an upside down pyramid. The boys ran in after her.

"Look." April brushed her fingers against a stone clear as crystal, held in glass. With one touch she felt the current of power shot through her. She wanted to feel that again.

"It looks kinda like the exploding crystals the invading people had." Mikey shoved his face up close. Donnie pushed him away.

"Maybe this is where the invaders got it," Raph said.

"It's the soul star," Honeycutt said. "The symbol of the Aeons, containing the power of life itself."

"So it was hidden away, and the world turned evil. I get it now." April pointed at the new hole in the ceiling. "When the soul star sits on the mountain peak, the light of the Aeons shall illuminate all."

Mikey scratched his head. "So what does it mean?"

"It means we out it back where it belongs." April took the crystal in her hands. A secret panel opened in the wall. "Back on top of the temple."

They raced through the passage until they reached the outside of the temple. Outside the temple entrance, the turtles spotted the Tricaratons fighting off the demons. At least they weren't having any more luck than them.

"If we can reach the top, I think it'll drive off the demons. At least, I hope." April clutched the soul star to her chest. The power pulsed against her. As much as the crystal felt amazing, doing the right thing was more important.

"You hope? You could be totally wrong!" Raph waved his arms up wildly, almost tossing Leo off his back. This planet wasn't a good vacation choice for people with anger management issues.

"Give her a chance Raph," Donnie said. "We have to-oh no."

"Demons," Raph said. "Yay."

A demon swooped down to scream in April's face. She tossed it to Raph, and both bats and Earthlings played a little game of keep away as the Tricaratons loaded the fragment onto their ship.

"They're getting away!" Leo ducked as a demon pawed its claws at his head.

"We have to do this. It's not just about saving Earth. It's about saving all worlds."

"We're guardians, dude," Mikey said. "Like the movie."

The team threw the gem to one another. Casey slammed a puck into an alien's head as it went after Donnie. Leo told Raph to watch out as another one flew in behind him. Together they fought of what before they ran from. April caught the soul star from Casey. With a final leap she made it to the top. Shooting demons from behind, she ran to the statue in the center.

"Go April," Casey yelled as he fought off a demon with hid bat. April turned her head for a second, and the bat used the distraction to strike. April tumbled into the statue.

"That's it."

She fired her laser, hitting one alien right in the head. The others roared in surprise. Before they could do anything April stuck the star in the stone.

A blue light shot out of the stone. A wave of energy washed over the demons, the turtles, the atmosphere. The dark purple faded to grass green. The sky a natural blue. Leo sighed with relief.

"It's like a huge weight off my brain."

Another wave of light shone from the demons. Black pieces chipped away, leaving glowing white skin. Their shriveled wings grew whole. The turtles stood in awe.

"The Aeons," Honeycutt whispered.

It was then that the Earthlings learned where angels came from.

* * *

Weiss toppled over her chair as she rushed to the door. "I'm not going to let you get away with this."

Her father grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Weiss let out a strangled cry of protest that collapsed into a sob.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way. That girl is a worthless bastard and I'm not letting her arrival in Vale ruin my plans."

"She's my sister!" She tried to get away but he was stronger than her. He was always stronger than her. She shuddered as she felt his fingers tuck back a lock of her hair.

"It's all for the best my dear," he told her softly.

"I'm not your dear!" With a snarled cry she yanked her arm free. Weiss threw her body against the door, knocking it down by pure force. An electric shock pierced her side. Weiss sank to the floor and in her teary vision saw a guard standing above her with an electric baton.

"Take my daughter to her room."

"Yes sir."

She was crying openly now. Loud, gasping sobs and red eyes. Last semester when she found Karai in the woods she felt almost nauseous. Now she knew she was going to throw up.

"She's my sister. Pl-please, she's my sister. . ."

Her father didn't say anything.

* * *

"Grandmother, I'm home. And I brought my laundry bag because I'm out of coins. Is dinner ready? Grandmother?"

The living room was dark. Grandmother wasn't there and Weiss hadn't arrived yet. It was rush hour after all. Karai dragged her bag of dirty clothes downstairs to the laundry room. After months of adjusting to living with three other girls and a loud floor of freshmen, Karai almost missed her former solitude. As the wash started, Karai figured she might as well cook dinner herself. She was hungry and Grandmother was always telling her she needed to learn life skills, she didn't have servants in Remnants, etc. She went to the kitchen only to find a plate of cookies on a plate with a note in familiar cursive.

_I'll be right back. Help yourself._

Weiss must have gone to the grocery store. Karai poured herself a glass of milk. She plopped a cookie in her mouth. Warm and gooey. Chocolate chip was her favorite.

Karai flipped through her scroll feed for news for the festival preparations. The coliseum was up and running. The opening ceremony had a setback when a performer nearly fell off the trapeze. Someone arranged for a drag race through the city streets. Karai clicked to check the date but her scroll slipped from her hand. It clattered to the floor.

The room was suddenly too bright, then too dark. The walls were spinning. She must have been more tired than hungry. All the training and practicing and espionage. Even with Aura exhaustion could happen. A little nap before dinner would help.

Karai headed for the staircase. She made it to the living room before she grabbed onto the couch to steady herself. Her eyes were drooping. Her muscles were becoming limp. She was poisoned. How was she poisoned?

Head first she stumbled into the carpet. She didn't feel it. Everything was too surreal. She was there, but wasn't. Her eyes were closed. Everything was dark now. The door creaked open.

"Karai? Karai?! _MIWA!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Well this escalated quickly.


	8. Sleeping beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: In the Disney movie Sleeping Beauty, Aurora only has 18 lines. Most of the dialogue is spoken by the three fairies and Maleficent. So I think it's only fitting for our main character to get some rest. Will a prince charming give her true love's first kiss? As if.
> 
> Also school has grasped me in its evil clutches, so my postings are going to be sporadic for a while.

"I can't believe this. This happened right under our noses! First Autumn and now Spring?"

"We don't know if Karai is the Spring Maiden yet. We don't even know if it was poison. All we know is someone may have given her something-"

"To take her powers!"

"You know as well as I that merely killing a Maiden does nothing. The powers would likely pass on to one of her teammates or her sister if the worst occurs. Karai has enemies. It might have been her adopted father or one of his people."

"How would they get in this kingdom? You might as well say those mutant turtles she told us about are behind it. They're working with the Queen's forces on Earth, they probably at least have access to a portal."

"James, I have a suggestion."

Ironwood had almost forgotten Glynda was there. She hadn't said a word since they had convened in the clock tower. Ozpin sighed, tired from a sleepless night and an argumentative general.

"My daughter has witnessed these mutants while visiting her father. Perhaps she saw something that could aid us."

Ironwood frowned. "The two girls are on the same team, correct?"

"Violet is doing an excellent job steering not only Karai but her other rambunctious teammates in the right direction. By the time Karai graduates she will be ready to protect our world from whatever dangers it may face."

"Perhaps even sooner." Ozpin swiveled his chair around to face the break of dawn. His grey hair appeared a lighter shade in the morning light.

"As guardians," he continued, "we have forsworn to protect the people. Even students, young though they are, have agreed to this. And whatever dark design the Queen and her pawns have, we need every advantage we can muster. Maidens, prodigies and even the guardians of another world. Something is coming. We have to stop it before it's too late."

"Are you proposing we ask the EPF for assistance?" Ironwood made his suspicions of outsiders clearly known.

"I'm saying that perhaps if we gave them technology, the least they can do is return the favor."

"What could Earth possibly have to offer us?"

"I'm not sure. We'll find that out soon enough. Glnyda, please arrange for a Lunarian priestess to perform final rights in case the worst occurs. I don't think Theodora Tang is up that task at the moment."

"Karai didn't mention any preference for religion on her forms."

"Her mother was a priestess of the moon. I believe her daughter would want to honor her in that way."

"Whatever you think is best."

Glynda nodded. Without a word to Ironwood she left, probably to find her daughter. Ozpin continued to face the window. He could barely make out the school below, full of students and teachers going about their Sunday.

"What if she dies Ozpin?"

"Then she will be the latest in a long line of students I have failed to save."

The bell of the clock tower rang. 9 o' clock.

* * *

Weiss awoke in a tower.

Her manor had a tower of course, but she wasn't home. This tower was of old stone, a tapestry woven of earth tones hanging in the wall. It was rather drafty, especially since some servant changed her clothes into an ice blue slip of a shift. From a four poster bed Weiss saw the early morning sun shine over the city of Vale. She guessed she was in some sort of temple and had been out for eight hours or so. She immediately tried the door, but of course it was locked. And her rapier wasn't there. Neither was her scroll. Weiss slammed her fist against the door. Hard. She listened for any response, any guard who might be keeping watch. Nothing.

Weiss peeked her head out the window. The tower was no more than five stories tall, less than her room back home. She gripped the stone ledge. It was old, but still solid. Good thing she was barefoot. Without so much as a glance at the dizzying fall Weiss pushed herself over the edge and began climbing. The familiar feel of cold stone under feet reassured her. She refused to think that her sister might already be dead. If Karai was already dead there would be no reason to lock Weiss up. No one for her to warn.

Hand hand foot foot. Bit by bit she made her way down the tower. If she could just get a scroll she could call for help. Grandmother, Ruby, someone, anyone.

As soon as her feet hit the ground she took off in a sprint for the nearest door. It wasn't locked. Inside was a stone hallway with religious paintings hung from the walls. The subjects' eyes followed her as she ran. She could hear the chatter of guards around the corner up ahead. Without thinking she ducked into a nearby alcove. Back to the wall, she waited in the shadows for them to pass.

"How much longer are we here for," one guard asked.

"Until the girl's gone. It takes about a day. I'd say we have like half a day."

Half a day? The poison hadn't taken hold yet. So there was still time. Probably an antidote too, if they were waiting. If Weiss could find out the poison, she could find the cure.

The guards' voices faded as they passed through a door. Weiss continued along the corridor until she came to a small chapel. The pews were empty. Not bothering to curtsey to the statues of another religion's gods, she headed to the door at the back. It was locked. Weiss took out a bobby pin and fiddled with it for a minute. Picking locks wasn't easy-she hadn't done it since she came to Vale-but after a few minutes she managed to pop the door open.

Inside was a tiny office, most likely for a priest or priestess. An ivory seal covered the back wall. Weiss wondered if her mother had an office like this when she had been employed with a Lunarian temple. There was a small closet a desk and two chairs. At the desk, next to a figurine, was a scroll.

* * *

The fact that Weiss never made it home was not lost on Blake.

"I'm sure she's fine Blake." Yang plopped a kernel of popcorn in her mouth as she lay in bed with her laptop. "If she wasn't we would be called in. We're her teammates."

"I don't know Yang," Ruby kicked her feet as she sat on her bed. "Something doesn't feel right about this."

"You guys don't understand." Blake took in a deep, long breathe. "Frost Schnee is capable of cruelty. I've seen it first-hand. And he's the last person to have seen Weiss. Weiss left yesterday saying she'd be back by nightfall."

She could feel her stomach tighten as the nausea set in. Adam was a good person once. But she knew that when certain people gave in to anger they gave in to fire. Even people of ice.

"Unless she stopped at her grandma's on the way back."

"Then why didn't she text us back?"

Yang sighed. "I don't think Weiss' father hurt her. She wasn't looking forward to seeing him, but she wasn't scared."

'You'd be surprised what people can hide."

Yang winced. She didn't know much, but she knew Blake had grown up too fast and too hard.

"I'm going to go ask Karai if she's talked to her," Ruby said.

"Good idea. We were supposed to have coffee this morning. I haven't heard anything from her either."

Blake opened the door to Sun with his hand out to knock.

"Hey Sun, we're a little busy today. Could you-"

"Have you guys seen my cousin?"

"What?"

Ruby and Blake looked at each other. Yang stepped out of bed.

"We were supposed to meet today but she never showed up and her whole team is missing. I can't find any of them anywhere."

"Something happened like this last semester," Ruby said. "They were gone one weekend and showed up to class Monday just fine."

"Mona Lisa knew we had plans today. She would have called me, I know her."

"And Karai had plans with me today," Blake said. "She never texted me either." She checked her scroll. 10 o clock and no answer. Karai knew how tense she was. From what little she told her about her own life, she understood. For her to just bail like that wasn't like her.

Ruby led Sun into their room to question him on what he knew. Blake tugged on Yang's arm.

"This is an awfully big coincidence," Blake mumbled. "Still think everything's fine?"

"I mean, there could be a reasonable explanation."

A small beep came from Ruby's pocket. She pulled out her scroll and jumped. "Weiss texted me with someone else's scroll."

"What did she say," Sun asked.

"It. . . it says. . ." Ruby's eyes grew wider and wider as she stared at her phone. For a second it looked like she forgot to breathe.

"I think we need to see Ozpin."

* * *

One overheard conversation between Port and Oobleck and the rumors spread like wildfire. As the bell rang 12 o clock, all anyone could talk about was the girl in the hospital because of poison. No one knew if she was a visiting student or not. Or what year she was. Or if she was going to live or not. Or if she did it on purpose or not. Or if someone else was going to be next.

In the guest dorm, Cinder Fall sewed the hem of a black dress in silence. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

Emerald stuck her head in. "Hey, got a minute?"

"Just sewing."

Emerald came into the room. She tugged on her hair tails. "Have you, uh, heard about the girl being poisoned?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Tang Karai." She didn't look up from her sewing.

"What? But I thought you liked her."

"I didn't do this Emerald. Karai is special and special scares people."

"Oh." Cinder smirked. She flashed Emerald a catlike grin.

"Don't worry Emerald. I have a feeling our little lost princess isn't leaving us quite yet."

Emerald bowed and left the room. Cinder snipped the thread. The hem was done. Now onto the trim.

* * *

In a dim hallway on the bottom floor of the Vale Science Center, Ozpin paced the floor. Around the corner a girl who had been rescued from a dungeon less than a year ago was once again in peril, laying on a hospital bed. He knew Glynda was outside the room comforting her daughter, who was about to lose what he suspected was her first love. Inside the room a trusted colleague, who already buried her daughter, was now being asked to say goodbye to her granddaughter a second time. Several people were looking for her other granddaughter, who might not be able to say goodbye if she didn't come soon. Karai was stabilized for the moment, but doctors suspected she might only have hours. No one knew what she ingested.

Ozpin was so focused on his own thoughts that he almost walked right into Mona Lisa Marigold. She bowed slightly.

"Sorry sir."

"It's all right. I understand that being in there might be difficult."

"Sapphire went off to be with her brother. Violet's with her mom. Professor Tang is, well, yeah." She shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her hands together. "My cousin is here in Vale but doesn't have clearance to come here. Plus I don't want him to see this. He's still kinda young, you know." She shrugged again.

"Well I was just about to get some coffee. Care to join me?"

The two walked up the stairs to the cafeteria in silence. Ozpin never had a chance to talk with this particular student. He knew that her Semblance was clairvoyance. The oldest of five from a small farm family, of Fanus no less, Mona Lisa had a no nonsense attitude that would serve her well at a small outpost or village.

They ordered coffee. Only a few other people were there on a Sunday morning. As they both sat down in a booth in the corner, large coffees in hand, Ozpin saw her eyes flash yellow.

"You're going to get a phone call in a few minutes. It's going to be important."

"That's a useful talent."

"Not as useful as Ruby or Jaune. You both let them in because there's something special about them, even though Ruby's young and Jaune's inexperienced." Mona Lisa blew on her coffee. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was only here because you pulled some strings."

"I see you don't need your Semblance to read people." He didn't try to deny what she said. It wouldn't work and he'd only insult her.

"I also know that we're here and not at some hospital because you think Karai's stepfather or someone else from Earth did this, so you want to hide her and run special tests. But from what I got from her, she didn't sound scared of anyone on Earth. She felt anger, bitterness and guilt. They would have to know where her grandmother lived too. It was someone from Remnant."

"And why would someone from Remnant want to hurt a first year like this?"

"I had some theories." A quick shift of the eyes told Ozpin that there were things she wasn't telling him. "But a few days ago Karai mentioned Weiss warned her about her father coming. And look where Weiss is probably stuck at right now?"

"What would he have to gain from murdering his ex-wife's daughter?" He had thought of that of course. But Frost Schnee, while many things, wasn't stupid. He wouldn't risk everything for mere revenge.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out." Mona Lisa sipped her drink.

"And what have you figured out about yourself?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know why I accepted you to this academy Ms. Marigold?"

"To fulfill some diversity quota."

"To fulfill a dissent quota." He sipped his own drink out of his mug. "You aren't the type of person to ever take things at face value. You aren't easily impressed, even by aliens or mutants. A level head and a skeptical mind are essential to being a Huntress, whether human or Fanus. You aren't going to follow orders if you don't believe in them."

"Thank you, sir." He had caught her off guard. At least he wasn't losing his touch.

"Don't give up hope yet Mona Lisa. I've seen things you wouldn't believe. There is always a chance at a miracle.

His phone rang.

"I'll leave you alone." Mona Lisa stepped out of the cafeteria.

"Yes? Hello, Blake. I know that I said you can talk to me but now is not the right-" Ozpin's jaw dropped open.

"I'll be right there. Don't move."

* * *

"Didn't he just tell us not to move?" Sun let go of the tree branch and landed in a crouched position.

"Which is why you are going to stall to give us enough to head into the city," Blake said. She adjusted her bomber jacket. The three girls wore their "going-on-a-stealth-mission" clothes. Ruby was already running towards the courtyard. It wouldn't be hard to sneak onto a ship going into town. Students went into town all the time.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Tell them we went over to the hospital to visit Karai."

Sun leaned against the tree, unimpressed. "We don't know which hospital she's in. Ozpin didn't tell you."

Yang clapped him on the shoulder so hard he almost fell over. "Sun, just do it. We're talking about saving our friend from imminent death."

"You mean Karai, or Weiss?"

"Both," Blake said.

"But you don't even know which temple she's in?"

"The seal Weiss saw belonged to Ivory Sanctuary," Yang said. Of course, it wasn't a sanctuary so much as a haunted fortress out of a nightmare.

"Why don't you tell Ozpin that then?"

"Going through the official channels and getting a search warrant would take too much time," Blake said. "Especially considering the man in question is Frost Schnee. We need to break her out ourselves. We don't have any time to lose."

After another minute of convincing, Sun shimmed up the tree to wait in their room to stall. Yang and Blake ran to the courtyard. They saw Ruby through the back window of an air ship about to take off. As the engine whorled to life Ruby popped open the window hatch and caught the chain Blake tossed up. The two girls pulled themselves inside the cargo area just as the ship ascended.

"We made it," Ruby said. Yang crouched behind a big crate of unmailed packages.

"What now," Yang asked.

"Now we find Weiss. She said she'd meet us outside the temple."

"What if she gets caught by her father?"

"Then we'll face him head on." Blake gripped her pistol holder. She wasn't looking at her teammates, but out through the window, as if remembering something only she could see.

* * *

Weiss crawled under the desk as she heard the door handle jiggle. She saw a pair of men's boots come up to the desk, take some papers and walk away. The scroll was in her pocket so she could use it again and so the priest couldn't see what she had texted. She didn't know whether the whole temple was in her father's pocket or he just stuck her there without telling anyone. It didn't matter. She wouldn't be staying long.

In the closet were several sets of red novice robes, probably to be given out at the next temple initiation. She fastened the robe around her and tucked in her hair. She pulled the hood low over her head.

She needed to get off the temple grounds. To do that she would simply steal a basket of food from the kitchen and act like she would be going out and give it to the poor. She would leave through a back gate and meet up with her teammates. If they could somehow steal her father's data they could find what type of poison he used.

Weiss scurried out of the chapel and ran down the corridor on her left. She smelled bread baking. Down the twisted hallways she ran, feeling like Sapphire's character in the play. A girl who's world has turned upside down and is stuck running from crazy people.

The kitchen was behind a large wooden door. It creaked open. Weiss winced at the sound.

"Just 'ake the rolls out to the hall," a woman said in a Northern accent. She appeared to be in her fifties, although it was hard to tell with her back turned. She was chopping something at the counter, an apron tied around her smock. A tray of fresh rolls were resting on a table. Weiss gathered them in a basket. It was almost too easy. So naturally the cook turned and squinted like she was trying to place her.

"Say, I know you?"

Weiss froze, roll in hand. "Um," she coughed, trying to change the sound of her voice. "I'm new."

"Uh huh. Listen love, a lot of people try an sneak here for da food. Just take a couple rolls and get out through da door 'ere, alright?" She pointed to a door towards the back. Through a little window Weiss saw the blue sky of the day.

"Yes ma'am." Weiss nodded while pulling her hood down. She heard the cook walk over to her and felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She tried not to tense up.

"Drop off the cloak in the donations box love, and next time you need help just ask. This ere's a safe place. You don't need to hide from the gods."

"Thank you." She bowed and slipped through the door with two rolls in her pockets.

Outside was an abandoned courtyard and a gate just a few yards away. Through the bars she saw a little pathway the lead into wooded park. Even if it was locked Weiss could climb it. Every nerve in her body screamed run, run. But she forced herself to keep an even pace.

At the gate she pushed the handle. It creaked open without a fight. Weiss felt the dirt under her feet and felt grateful for her Aura protecting her. As soon as the shadows of the trees touched her she took off in a run. Her red cloak billowed behind her. If Weiss could see herself she would say she looked just like Ruby.

A distant bell rang the time. 3 o clock.

Weiss remembered finding Karai in the woods last semester. She had been curled upon her side and a dark stain was visible through her black clothes. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Tears escaped, although she claimed she didn't remember crying. Weiss' heart actually did skip a beat. For a second her blood did not flow. That was when she knew that she would step in between an Ursa or any Grimm to protect her sister. Weiss had a little sister. She had to protect her.

A twig snapped. A rustling sound to her left. Even as a first year Weiss could tell there was someone else there. Not a Grimm, they were in the heart of Vale. Weiss skidded to a stop. It was something else.

"I don't think you're supposed to be out in the woods alone little girl."

Weiss spun around. A man wearing her father's livery held a cattle prod at his side. The one who shocked her yesterday. He smirked.

"What are you trying to do, run to your grandma's house?"

The best defense was a good offense. Weiss grabbed a roll and hardened it with her Aura, like the food fight a couple months back. She threw it straight at his groin.

"Ow-ah!"

He wasn't a warrior, which was good considering she wasn't proficient in hand to hand combat. She wretched the cattle prod from him as he clutched his groin. He screamed as she shocked him with it.

She knelt down so she was eye level with him. "What was given to my sister?"

"I don't know-Ah!-I swear I don't. Only your father knows what she ate."

"Where is my father?"

"He's on his way to the temple."

"Why isn't he here now?"

The man moaned in pain. "He's bringing the Knight."

He would, wouldn't he?

"One more question. Where's my sword?"

"In the temple's armory display. With all the old weapons from the war."

She didn't need any more information. She dusted herself off and headed back to the compound.

"Next time don't stalk little girls," she called over her shoulder. "They fight back."

* * *

" _HE DID WHAT?!"_

Theodora Tang did not take the news that her former son in law poisoned one of her granddaughters and was holding the other one hostage very well. Three broken windows, a lopped off door and a burnt hole in a wall of solid steel attested to that.

Mona Lisa, Violet and Sapphire had been placed under the supervision of a guard while Ozpin, Professor Tang and others left to search for Frost Schnee. Mona Lisa sat on a bench outside the hospital room. She had been right. Not like it was something to want to be right about.

She didn't go inside the room. Karai was hooked up to all these wires (she'd freak out about those needles when she woke up) and looked basically dead already. Even if they found Schnee there was no guarantee she was going to live. She didn't want to sit there and watch for every breath. So she sat next to a guard who was shaking his leg incessantly.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah, just not a fan of hospitals you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. You don't have to be here, you know. We're not going to storm the castle or anything."

"General's orders. I'm here to watch over your whole team."

"General Ironwood?"

"Yeah. He gave strict orders to make sure you all were safe."

"If Schnee was trying to kill Karai because of some world domination crap, why would he poison us? I mean, yeah Violet's part royal, but Sapphire's descended from circus performers and I'm a Fanus peasant. What threat would we pose?"

"I dunno. You're guess is as good as mine. All I know is I'm not supposed to make sure you're all safe." He shrugged. "Maybe you and your friend would be used as hostages?"

"Maybe." Mona Lisa let it go. The guy didn't know anything, obviously. But something wasn't right. Why would Ironwood even know what was going on with someone else's students much less spend time protecting Beacon students already in one of the safest places in Vale? It didn't make any sense. Karai may have been from Earth, but she wasn't special.

" _I don't even know how I got in here." It was right after the incident at the dock. Karai was telling them everything._

" _I didn't have any knowledge about Remnant at the time of the test. I barely had a grasp on my Aura. And I was a year younger than everyone else. But Ozpin insisted that I be accepted." Karai rubbed her still sore shoulder. "Maybe it was a favor to my grandmother. Maybe they just wanted to keep me out of trouble."_

Or maybe Ruby and Jaune weren't the important ones. Mona Lisa remembered Tukson. He healed from a fatal wound while alone with Karai. She didn't say anything other than it must have been his Aura. BS. She saved him somehow. Mona Lisa doubted Karai was keeping secrets or was even aware of whatever was going on, but whether she knew or not something weird was up.

* * *

Ruby, Yang and Blake quietly snuck out the back door of the airship yard. They were a ways away from the sanctuary, but the girls could already see the stone tower looming over the city like a shadow. The people in Vale told stories about that place. The ghost of a young bride killed by an attack during the Great War was said to wander the tower. Worshippers under attack were supposedly protected by her.

Ruby was the fastest, so she saw it first. A limousine, black with a white emblem on the side, was speeding in the direction. She skidded to a halt. "Weiss."

Yang caught up to her, out of breath. "Wait. . . that's not. . ."

Blake unsheathed her sword. "It is."

"Weiss," Ruby said again.

Blake rested a hand on her shoulder. "Go on Ruby, we'll catch up."

Ruby flipped her hood on. She got down in a runner's pose. And she was off, a blur of red rose petals scattering through the streets. Yang panted.

"Come on." Blake clapped her partner's shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

Her sword was in the display case just like he said. It would have been nice if she could find her shoes, and her combat skirt, or at the very least a goddamn hair tie, but beggars can't be choosers. Or fugitives for that matter.

With her stolen scroll she texted Ruby the change of plans. They would meet there and then find her father. Ruby said she was almost there, and her father was on his way as well. Perfect.

Weiss ducked behind an old statue. The room had old weapons fastened to the wall and pictures of knights, mages and kings, some even her own ancestors. Damn her royal blood. The kingdoms were no longer kingdoms, and in her opinion they were better for it. The only place crowns and thrones belonged was in a museum. Or in a fairytale. Weiss coughed, muffling the sound in her arm.

The sound of gas leaking through a pipe interrupted Weiss' thoughts. Dark purple smoke wafted through the air. She coughed again. She realized that she may have disarmed the guard, but she never took his scroll. And he knew where she went. . .

Weiss' vision blurred in a purple haze. In her last moments of consciousness she tried to text Ruby.

_Help_

* * *

"It'll be alright Violet. They're doing everything they can." Glynda wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder. The only sound that came from Violet was a sniffle. She'd been crying off and on all day. After telling James everything she knew-which sadly wasn't much-Glynda escorted her back to the Center and sat with her in the hallway. Seeing her daughter red eyed and sobbing was hard. Sometimes being a mother was harder than being a Huntress.

There was a crash down the hall, followed by shouting. Glynda was usually against such unseemly losses of control, but Theodora already buried her daughter. If Glynda went through that, and then this, there wouldn't be a safe place for anyone to hide.

"Mom?" Violet wiped her eyes. She gently shrugged her mother's arms away. "How do you know if you're in love?"

"Well, it's different for every person. But I think that if you are already asking this, you know the answer."

Honestly she wasn't thrilled that her daughter was in love with a former delinquent and potential target of the conspiracy they were fighting. But Tang Karai was diligent in her studies and according to Bartholomew a bright student. Her grandmother seemed to have straightened her out for the most part. Besides, it's not like she could stop them from seeing each other. So Glynda let it be, confident that if nothing else Karai, along with almost every other student at Beacon, was afraid of her.

"Were you and Dad ever in love?"

Glynda felt unnerved that Violet was already calling Henry dad. He was a dutiful agent, of course, he had always been a dutiful agent. Not to mention smart, sophisticated and strong. But what worried her, what had always worried her, was how cold he could be. When she introduced him to a Fanus teammate he was cordial, but later he asked her how he could obtain blood samples from them. If she had not been so adamant in her disgust, he might have done something reprehensible. She feared for the strange mutants living in Henry's city. And she feared for her daughter, who wanted a father so badly she couldn't even suspect anything was wrong.

"Yes," she answered. "We were in love once."

It wasn't a lie.

The clock on the wall beeped. 6 o clock.

"When she wakes up I'm going to tell her," Violet said. "Even if she doesn't like me back."

"Oh sweetheart, I wouldn't worry about that."

* * *

Ruby crouched behind a sign next to the gate. She wrapped her cloak around her body to try to pass for a novice in case anyone saw her. As a large truck came with a delivery, she rushed under it and clung to the underside of the truck like ninja on TV. Her scroll vibrated in her pocket.

The truck parked in the back. Ruby saw upside down boots exit the vehicle. She let go out the pipes and rolled out from under there. Then she pressed her back against the truck. As soon as she saw the coast was absolutely clear she ran through the buildings until she found an alleyway to hide in. Gasping for breath, she checked her phone.

_Help_

Oh no. Ruby's fingers became a blur as she messaged Blake and Yang. Then she sunk to the ground and waited for a minute for her Aura to replenish.

She couldn't wrap her head around everything. Her own father made her breakfast in bed when she was sick and watched Saturday morning cartoons with her. Sure he was overprotective and embarrassing and messy and sure he had been a bit out of it after her mom died. But she couldn't imagine her dad ever doing anything like this. She couldn't imagine anyone doing anything like this.

" _Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairytale."_

Maybe it was. And that's why she was here-to be the knight.

"Where is she now?"

Ruby looked up. There was an open window right above her. A man coughed.

"In the dubgeon. Mr. Schnee brought the Knight in the truck," another man said. He sounded like he was in pain. "Bitch deserves it."

Weiss must have been captured. Ruby stretched her head to peek through the window. Two men and a woman were in a stone hallway. One of the men was leaning against the wall. At least Weiss fought back.

"What's Mr. Schnee going to do now," the woman asked.

"Teach her a lesson," the second man said. "Serves her right."

"You're just mad she served you with a dinner roll." The woman laughed. "You have to admit, this girl has been one step ahead all day."

"For a princess she'd make a pretty good ninja," the first man said.

Ruby ducked back down as the woman shut the window. With her hood pulled down she ran to find the tower. The dungeon was under the tower. Everyone knew that.

* * *

Weiss woke up in a cave.

No, it wasn't a cave. But it dark and underground. The dim light came from white crystals imbedded in the arches in the ceiling. The room itself was as large as a stadium.

Weiss tried to stand and almost stepped on her sword. Whatever she would face, she would face it fighting.

"Glad to see you are awake."

Her father's voice came from above her. He was watching her from somewhere else, no doubt.

"I must say I'm impressed. You certainly used your time at Beacon well. You are strong, smart and stubborn. You will make an excellent queen, Weiss."

"You mean your puppet." She drew her sword in front of her. "Where are you?"

"All in good time."

The crystals shone like a switch had been flipped. A spotlight shone on her. The circle of light widened and a large shadow was brought into being. The Knight. Completely whole.

"Are you forgetting Father? You already tried this once."

"I remember. I was impressed then too, despite your disobedience."

He had been furious that she wanted to study in Vale instead of Atlas. What would have been the point of going away to school if she would still be under his control?

"I had the Knight modified," he continued, "in order to keep up with you."

"Why are you doing this? I won't join you either way."

"Your teammates are on your way to save you. I read the messages on the scroll. Maybe if they are caught in the crossfire you'll think differently. There are more than just knights at my disposal, Weiss."

"Like poison? What have you done to my sister?"

"That girl isn't your sister. She served your mother's murderer-"

"She was kidnapped as an infant-"

"And now she tries to upstage you at every turn. There is only room in the world for one queen."

The Knight raised his sword. Weiss could see her scar reflected in the metal. He struck the ground and would have struck her if she hadn't flipped backwards. Weiss switched her dial to red.

"Then consider this my revolution."

And so the battle began.

* * *

The clock tower bell rang. 9 o' clock.

Ozpin watched the priestess light a silver candle. Tang Karai lay almost lifeless, tubes hooked into her nose and wires taped to her heart. Ozpin remembered the day he found out Tang Shen had died. If nothing else he was comforted by the fact that this child would be reunited with her mother.

His scroll beeped in his pocket.

_Fight broke out in the Ivory Sanctuary. We think Schnee is there. Police and huntsmen are on their way._

Ozpin breathed a sigh of relief. There was still time.

Yang Xiao Long was not a stealthy person.

Her Semblance involved her eyes turning red, her hair catching fire and her fist punching anything in sight. Yang went through life screaming, yelling, grunting, laughing and humming.

So instead of sneaking into the compound, a pile of unconscious guards lay at her feet and police sirens rang in the distance. This was how Yang wanted it.

"How's it coming on the lock?"

"Done." Blake swung open the door to the tower. "Ruby should already be down there."

"You ready for this Blake?"

"Ready to face the scourge of my people?" She unsheathed her sword with an audible metallic ring. "I've been ready for years."

"And with that inspiring speech, let's go."

* * *

The Knight took Weiss within his fist and threw her body up high. She hit the ceiling with enough force to knock a couple of crystals loose. For a moment she hovered there, an angel among the stars, before plummeting to the Earth.

Her father wasn't lying. The new Knight was stronger and harder to kill. Weiss slowly pushed herself to her feet. He watched, sword at the ready, waiting for her next move.

"Give it up Weiss," her father said from the loud speaker. "You can't win."

The all too familiar sound of a gunshot echoed through the chamber. The Knight's sword was knocked out of his hand. A streak of red shot out, hitting the Knight and almost knocking him over. Ruby skidded to a stop in front of Weiss.

"Weiss!"

"Ruby!"

"Ah yes, Ruby Rose." Ruby squinted and tried to find the source of the voice. "My daughter's leader."

"Mr. Schnee, listen to me, you have to stop this. Think about your daughter."

"I am thinking about my daughter. And her future."

The Knight charged at them. Weiss jumped to the left, Ruby to the right.

"Don't make this any harder on yourself Ms. Rose. As you can seem, this is a family matter."

The Knight grabbed Ruby by the edge of her cloak. He swung her around in a circle once, twice, three times before letting her fly into a wall. It was hard to see with the shadow, but it didn't look like Ruby was moving.

" _Ruby!"_

That. Was. Enough.

Weiss switched her dial to black. The Knight ran towards her and just as before she jumped out of the way, letting him trap himself in her glyph. Only this time she would deal a darker blow,

With a blast the Knight was knocked into the air. Weiss drew her sword in front of herself and the floor around glowed in golden gears. Time dilation. She flew through the air, and with a single strike sliced the Knight. He fell, shattered in shards. Weiss sank to her knees.

Clap clap. He father stepped out of the shadows into the spotlight. "Very good. A true warrior's spirit." He walked around her over to the fallen Knight. "But as you can see," he said as he inspected the wreck, "your Aura is almost depleted. You know how much black glyphs cost you. Especially since I designed my Knight to drain your Aura in battle."

"Why," she gasped for breath, "why are you doing this?"

"Because this is your destiny." He walked back over to his daughter, who was on her hands and knees and on the brink of a sob. "Your reason for being. You were born to rule, Weiss."

"Is that why you married my mother," she asked. She tried to stand up but her knees were trembling. She felt drained of strength.

"She could have been a queen too. But she threw it all away."

"No." Weiss looked up at her father. He had always been so tall, larger than life. "She left for someone who loved her."

"She left her own child."

"He adopted me."

"What?"

"Grandmother told me . . . Hamato Yoshi adopted me." With some unknown strength Weiss pushed herself up to kneel on one leg. "He wanted me. Just me. Not some perfect doll to use as he saw fit. And I'm . . . going to find him."

_Slap!_ Weiss was sent back reeling. A red mark appeared on her face.

"Perhaps I was wrong. You're not strong enough to rule."

Weiss shut her eyes to stop the tears. She was weak. She was weak and her sister was going to die.

"Hyah!"

"What?!"

Weiss blinked. Blake stood in between her and her father. Behind then she heard Yang screaming Ruby's name, and Ruby, thankfully, answering. Her father was getting up off the ground. Blake had knocked him down. Weiss took a second to absorb that. Her father had always seemed so invincible.

"You have no idea how strong she is."

Blake looked over her shoulder for a second. "Take Ruby out of here Yang. I got this." Weiss heard quick footsteps fading into the distance. Her father dusted himself off. He pulled out a pistol from his pocket.

"You think I'm scared of some filthy _creature_?" Weiss winced. Such slurs never sounded so terrible. (Also, did everyone know about Blake being a Fanus but her?)

"You already are." Blake blocked his shot with her blade. "Or you wouldn't be trying to hunt us down." She fired a single shot that he blocked with his pistol. He laughed.

"You think I can't make you disappear with the snap of my fingers?" He fired again, the bullet knocked off by her blade again.

"Go ahead and try, Schnee. Because to get to her, you're going to have to go through me."

* * *

"Hear my words, heed my cries,

Gods of the Great and Divine

I ask you now to send a sign,

Let not my comrade go to die."

Sapphire kissed the feet of statue of Aurora, the goddess of healing, rest and guardians. Robin wasn't religious, so he waited in the doorway.

Standing slowly, she curtsied before the statue. Then she set three red roses at the altar and backed out of the room.

"How often did you pray for me," her brother asked as they walked from the center's chapel to the hospital rooms.

"I lost count."

"Do you really think the gods cared? Or even exist?"

"Well," she said with a smile, the first smile of the day, "you're here now, aren't you?"

They walked on in silence. Water was beginning to drizzle down the windows, Thunder clapped in the distance. The clock struck 9.

* * *

The sound of gun fire echoed in the chamber. Blake had to hand it to Schnee. He knew how to fight. She leaped high in the air, her arched back making a silhouette against the crystals. Her chain flowed out before her, a silver snake that snapped at Schnee. He ducked and rolled to the side, firing shots as she hit the ground. Blake sliced through the bullets easily. Schnee pulled on his pistol, stretching it out to a staff of some sorts.

"Blake, run!" Weiss had managed to stand up at this point, leaning on her sword. Blake never saw her so afraid.

"I'm not running."

Schnee struck the ground with the staff. Birds of white mist surrounded him. Nevermores. Blake remembered learning about the Schnee Semblance. She drew her sword in front of her face. The birds flew at her, turning to ice. Blake tried to cut through them, but they evaporated and reappeared. One hit her eye. Another her neck. Her Aura couldn't stop the pain. Within a minute Blake dropped to her knees.

"Well," he said as he folded his staff, "that takes care of that." He cocked his gun. He aimed at her heart. Blake was close enough to see the fire in his icy eyes. He wanted to kill her. And men like him, men who ruled empires, always got what they want.

"Not quite."

The clash of metal rang out. In one flash Weiss struck the pistol out of her father's hand.

"How _dare_ you?" He drew a dagger from his sleeve. The hilt glowed red with energy.

"It's high time I taught you some manners my dear." He blasted at her. A white glyph appeared in front of her as a shield.

"I'm not your dear. I'm not your anything!"

Weiss snapped her fingers. A circle of glyphs encircled the three of them. Blake watched helplessly as her teammate darted forward, sword drawn. As she charged at him, Schnee reached out and grabbed her hair. He yanked hard, pulling down with a thud. As she pushed herself up to her knees, he struck Weiss across the check. Her arm gave way and she collapsed again, exhausted and defeated.

Blake's blood boiled in her veins. She saw what this man would do to her own kind, but she had no idea what he would do to his own daughter. As she glared at him with all the hatred she had, Blake's eye caught the sparkle on the ground. Light Dust. Crystals knocked from the battle.

_Karai threw throwing stars at her._

_"Sometimes what you want is a distraction . . ."_

Before Schnee could turn to her Blake shot at the crystals on the ground. A column of light beamed up, blinding him. He shielded his eyes with his arm. Blake grabbed him from behind and put her blade to his throat.

"What did you use to poison Karai?"

"Why do you think I would tell you that?"

"You said so yourself. You know me. So you know I have every reason to kill you. No one can hear you cry for help. The only one here who _might_ have saved you is out cold."

Schnee growled. Blake pressed the blade closer to his throat.

"Talk. Now."

"Aconite."

There was a creak of a door. "Hello," a man called out. "Who's down here?" Blake was distracted for only a moment, but it was enough for Schnee to throw his dagger at another crystal, shattering it into flash of light. For a moment the world was white. And then Schnee was gone.

* * *

Weiss woke up in a hospital room.

The cot wasn't very comfortable. The lights harshly reflected against the white wall, making her squint. She made out a table, balloons and a machine beeping.

"Hey."

Weiss blinked. Karai sat in a hospital bed, folded up to allow her to sit. An IV tube was hooked up to her hand. Her Grimmology textbook was in her lap, opened to the chapter they were reading that week. The window on the back wall had curtains drawn against it. But Weiss could see the nighttime sky peeking out.

"I think I'm going to set a new record, you know? Sent to the ER most number of times in one school year."

Weiss tried to stand. She was a little wobbly, gripping the rail of the bed for support.

"I've been up for about two hours," Karai continued. "I'm going to have to take it easy for a few days while everything leaves my system, but the teachers are sending me work and I have nothing better to do but study. Blake and Ruby are in the dorm infirmary resting. They'll be fine by tomorrow. Grandmother's in the cafeteria. She said she's going to spend the night, so you can go back to your dorm." She smiled, actually smiled at her and rested her hand on hers. "You should get some rest."

"How the Hell can you be so calm about all of this?"

Karai shrugged. "I mean, in past two years I found out my father is actually my enemy, my mother was from another world and magic, mutants and aliens exist. This isn't really that bad, considering."

"Weiss, you're awake."

Both girls smiled as their grandmother came in. Weiss saw the bags under her eyes but the crinkles in the corners as well. Grandmother came over and wrapped an arm around each of them.

"My girls. You're okay." She kissed their hair. "You're okay." Tears burned Weiss' eyes. She pressed her face into Grandmother's shoulder. "It's okay, darling. Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be just fine."

Weiss wrapped her arms around her sister in an awkward sideways hug. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You saved my life." Karai held tight to her arm. Her hands felt cold. "Arigoto, onnesan."

She knew enough Japanese to know what that meant.

The clock on wall beeped. It was midnight.


	9. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'd like to announce that in a couple of chapters one of the main characters of RWBY will meet the turtles! Yay! There will be fighting, adventure and possibly more. ;)
> 
> And until then, reviews are always welcome. Enjoy

The TV in the Beacon dorm common room was flipped to the news. Several students were watching intently, others whispered to each other or texted friends.

"Dust CEO turned fugitive from the law Frost Schnee has not yet been apprehended," Lisa Lavevender said. A video of Schnee leaving a business conference played as she continued. "Authorities are searching Valian gates for days without finding any clue as to his whereabouts." A shot of Atlas military training took over the screen. "In Atlas military personal are hesitant to investigate due to what they believe is lack of evidence, although others claim it has more to do with the Schnee Company's business partnership with military defenses. Nevertheless, police in Atlas are also on the lookout for Frost Schnee."

A picture of the Schnee Company headquarters in Atlas took up half the screen. Lisa continued.

"Because of article 5 of the International Trade Agreement, Frost Schnee forfeits his right to conduct business outside his kingdom after running from the law. He also lost his license to sell Dust in Atlas because of the outstanding warrant for his arrest. Therefore, in accordance with Atlas law and company charter, the largest Dust company in the world, and one of the five biggest companies in the world, is now left to Schnee's heir."

A video of Weiss singing played. It was on silent as Lisa continued talking.

"Weiss Schnee, 17, a first year student at Beacon academy, was reportedly kidnapped by her father last Sunday. Authorities found her unconscious in the dungeon of The Ivory Sanctuary, where she had apparently been kept prisoner for at least 12 hours. Both school officials and the police refuse to comment on the case. Weiss will officially be vested with the title and power of CEO at 21, but for now she has issued a press release saying their will changes in-"

The TV flipped off. Everyone turned around to see Yang clutching the remote in her hands.

"If I hear the news story playing again, you all are going to be paying for a new TV." Her eyes glowed red. She tossed the remote to the nearest person and left the room. He turned the TV on again and quickly flipped to sports. The crowd dispersed, whispering about what they had watched.

* * *

Hamato Donatello was never one for self-pity, but after what Casey said at the Aeon planet he developed a habit of locking himself in his room and sulking for hours. And he avoided Casey and April whenever he saw them alone, especially if they were alone together. Part of it was out of guilt because if what he said about Casey's mom leaving him, but most of it was anger. He was never going to get April, or anyone, because he was a freak of nature. The only time he came close was with another mutant who he probably would never see again. He was going to die alone with a cat that would eat his dead body and there would be no children to carry on his work or other living relatives to attend his funeral (last year he and his brothers agreed he would probably live the longest because the others would do something reckless and stupid) and Casey and April would live happily ever after because life. Wasn't. Fair.

So as the team was on their way to some ocean planet for the next fragment, things were rather tense.

It didn't help that Raph was holed up in his room. Even though Leo's leg was completely fixed by a doctor on a hospital planet, the fact remained that Raph Leo's bad leg. The leg that took forever to heal. The leg that Leo was still sensitive about. Speaking of which, Leo was spending the last week either training by himself or holed up in his own room. He called Splinter several times, but he didn't mention the injury. Once Donnie caught him staring at the drawing Alopex did of Karai.

It had occurred to Donnie several times that they had a spaceship at their disposal. Splinter said Tang Shen was from another world, and that her first daughter Lotus Blossom was still there. Donnie remembered what it felt like when they went back in time and met her. Then she was taken away, probably to be locked up in some tower guarded by a dragon. If they couldn't save Karai, maybe they could save their other sister. And maybe they could even see Alopex.

But the tension in the ship was so thick right now Donnie could cut it with his naginata. Better bring it up later.

A knocking sound came from his door. "Hey Donnie," Mikey said. "We're at the ocean planet. Professor Honeycutt said we need to disembark."

Donnie called out that he'd be there in a minute, then waited for Mikey's footsteps to fade away before getting up. His little brother was keeping to himself or hanging out with April. It must have been hard for him be cooped up like this. Maybe this trip would help.

* * *

"Karai, you really should be resting." Violet lay in her bed, peeking over the top of her textbook to watch her partner waltz by herself.

"Will you relax Vi?"

" _Will you relax Vi?" It was the third week of school. Karai flashed a smile over her shoulder as she started to scale the CCT. Violet had followed her out after midnight because she had a "great idea." Violet realized that, as the leader, she should be the one to come up with the ideas from now on._

" _We're going to get caught you idiot. Will you just come down?"_

" _Nope." Karai gripped the ledge of the second story window._

" _Karai! Karai! Oh my god, I'm not yelling anymore, someone will hear us."_

_She laughed, that cute girlish laugh that was so unexpected from a punk like her. "I guess you'll just have to come up and get me."_

_Violet bit back a curse. She was the leader, and she was supposed to be the responsible one. Yet somehow she found herself grabbing the nearest stone and hoisting herself up. Karai looked back and smiled at her again._

" _Come on, it'll be fun!"_

_They climbed in silence for about 10 minutes. Violet tried to think about anything other than the view that was above her. She never ogled roommates at summer camp, and she didn't stare at Sapphire or Mona Lisa. But sometimes she caught herself checking out at Karai. It was so rude. She was her roommate. And Karai didn't even like girls._

_The two of them finally reached the roof. Karai climbed up first, and reached out a hand to help Violet up._

" _Come on, the view is best from the center." Karai pulled her by the hand to the giant antenna. Then, almost like a little kid, she pointed at the stars._

" _Aren't they beautiful?"_

_Violet nodded. They were far enough away from the lights of the city to see the swirl of the constellations above them. She didn't get to see them often. Violet's grandfather taught her all the names. She pointed them each out for Karai, telling her about the myths behind the ones she remembered._

" _You're so smart," she said. "You know so much stuff."_

_It was too dark for Karai to see her blush. The two girls stayed up there for almost an hour looking at the stars. Violet never said that her partner's eyes shined brighter than them._

Violet slipped out of bed. "Don't you remember what Professor Ozpin said?"

"No." Karai spun on the ball of her foot. Her school skirt twirled around her.

"He said because you're from Earth your Aura isn't as strong." Apparently Auras of different dimensions had different frequencies or something like that. Her mother tried to explain it to her before she left for Earth, but she didn't understand it that well.

"He said it would get stronger the longer I stayed in Remnant."

"So you do remember what he said."

"Whatever. I'm fine." Karai dipped into an awkward curtsey. "You should be more worried about Weiss."

" _Weiss is talking to me."_

_No hello, no how have you been while I was out sick, no I'm sorry it was my turn to clean the bathroom, none of that. When Violet and Sapphire opened the door to find Karai putting away her books after five days out of school, all she could talk about was Weiss._

" _I'm so happy for you!" Sapphire bounced up and down._

_Violet was shocked. "You two are actually talking?"_

" _Yeah. I mean, we still hardly know each other, but while she was taking care of me when I was out we talked for hours. We both were trained with swords. Our birthdays are only a month apart. And we both love fantasy novels. She's actually really cool. I mean, she can play piano and scale towers and her archery skills are even better than mine." Karai was talking a mile a minute as she sat down at her desk. Violet didn't know Weiss that well-and from what she heard the girl was a total snob-but Karai sounded almost giddy._

_It was adorable._

_She said she liked girls. But that didn't mean she like her. And that didn't mean Violet liked her either. Who would want to date someone who was insane?_

* * *

Weiss was sitting at her desk looking at her newsfeed when Blake came in. Before she could say anything Weiss dashed out the door, head down and eyes half closed.

"I'm going to the library."

Blake watched her run down the hall. For a second she wondered if she should tell her she forgot her shoes. Then again, Weiss wouldn't have come back if she had forgotten her underwear. She had been avoiding Blake all week.

Blake threw her book bag down. Yang was lying on her bed listening to music. She shook her head up and down. Her hair flew in all directions. Sometimes Blake envied her. Yang didn't have any secrets or dark past.

"Hey Yang, you got a minute?"

Yang popped out her ear buds. "What's up?"

"Did Weiss mention anything about what happened with her father?"

"No, and not to Ruby either. She's always either on the phone with her dad's company or reading emails from them."

"I know, but that doesn't make sense. She can't inherit the company for over three years."

Yang shrugged. "Anything to take her mind off things."

Blake sighed. She thought Weiss had been out cold when Blake threatened her father's life. But if she heard it . . . Maybe practicing her ninjitsu would calm her down.

"Hey Blake," Yang said as she was about to leave. "Sorry I didn't believe you about Weiss' father. I just couldn't believe a father would do that."

Why not? A lover could.

* * *

Violet grabbed Karai by the wrist. "You danced long enough. You need to rest."

"I need to practice. The play is next week."

"Will you ever stop being so flippant about your health?" Sometimes she wanted to shake her.

"I doubt it." Karai grinned.

Violet physically dragged her to bed. "Sit down. Now."

Karai snatched her wrist away. "Make me."

Now it was Violet's turn to smile.

_Karai was in the combat room alone. It was the first Friday into the semester. Mona Lisa and Sapphire were hanging out with their cousin and brother, respectively, so the two of them decided to have a night on the town. Violet watched her friend punch and kick the air methodically. Katas, she had called them._

" _You know," Violet said, "we've never sparred before, have we?" She strolled causally over to the center of the room, hands behind her back._

" _No, we haven't." Karai stepped away from the punching bag. She raised an eyebrow._

" _I have a proposition."_

" _I'm listening."_

" _If I can pin you down without using my Aura or weapons, you pay for dinner." She spent most of her moth's allowance already on some sexy high heel boots. Buying dinner would leave her broke._

" _And if I pin you?"_

" _I pay."_

_Karai snorted. "You really think you can take me? You know I that was raised by a ninja master, right?"_

" _And I was raised by a Huntress."_

_Karai grinned. "Deal."_

" _Put away the punching bag first."_

_Karai turned around, not noticing Violet move the mat closer to them. She had an idea._

_For ten minutes they fought. Each girl managed to gain the upper hand, but neither one got as far as throwing the other girl to the ground. They were too evenly matched. Finally Violet called for a break. She took a sip from her water bottle and smiled._

" _Hey, I think you got a bit of dust on your top."_

" _What?" Karai looked down at her shirt, which didn't have any dust on it at all. "Oh, I don't care."_

" _Here, let me." Violet leaned closer and rubbed Karai's side as though trying to get out dirt. She smirked as her friend jerked back._

" _What's wrong?" Violet frowned._

" _Nothing." Karai stepped back a couple steps. "Are we done yet? I'm starving."_

" _What's wrong? All I did was do this?" Violet poked Karai and had the delight of hearing her squeal. "Are you ticklish?"_

" _No." She could see her partner actually blush ever so faintly. Violet grabbed her wrist before Karai could run. With a surprisingly wicked grin she dug her fingers into her partner's side._

" _Vi. . .sthap ha ha he." Karai tried to wrench her wrist away while holding biting down her lips. Against her will they curled up into a smile._

" _Aww, you are ticklish." Violet laughed. A small snicker escaped Karai's lips._

_Karai spun around to run but only managed to take one step before tripping on the training mat Violet had moved. She fell to the ground, landing on her stomach, and before she could protest Violet was on top of her, pining her wrists to her back. She felt a little thrill straddling her like that, but honestly she was more thrilled about one upping her super competitive partner. The look of sheer embarrassment was icing on the cake._

" _I win."_

_If looks could kill. "You cheated you bitch."_

" _Language, young lady." Violet tickled her side again. Karai couldn't even hold back her laughter. Usually she covered her mouth when she laughed. It was stupid. Violet loved her laugh._

" _Besides," she continued," I didn't use my Aura or my weapon." She leaned down and tucked a lock of stray hair behind Karai's ear. "And as your partner, it's my job to know all of your little weaknesses."_

"Hahaha okay okay I'll lie down!" Karai shrieked and ducked under the covers. She wrapped them around herself protectively and shot a death glare at her.

"Good girl. Behave yourself and maybe I'll give you a cookie."

"Bitch. I should have gone to Haven."

"I doubt Mystral would have survived."

It was the perfect moment. Mona Lisa and Sapphire would be out for a while. They had the room to themselves. Then again there have been perfect moments all week. Confessing romantic feelings was like a horror movie. It had unexpected moments and could be highly traumatic. Therefore it should be avoided as much as possible.

* * *

The guards stood attention, spears in hand. Outside the window a dolphin like creature swam by. Hydrala, queen of the ocean people peered down at them from her stone pedestal.

"Who among you is leader?"

Leo stepped forward.

"You? You are a mere child." Her eyes narrowed.

Leo didn't feel like a child. Everyone, his master, his brothers and even complete strangers, were counting on him to lead them to victory. Again. He hadn't been a child since he left the lair. But still, he didn't want to offend the space queen, so instead he pleaded for her to give them the fragment.

"If you desire the fragment you must face Cuthuga, an ancient beast that obeys only me. If you are indeed worthy, it will sense this, and let you take it freely. If you are not, it will devour you whole."

The rest of the guys cheered. They got this, they said. (At least they were getting along.) But Leo left the queen's chamber wondering what exactly worthy meant. He hadn't exactly been a worthy leader at the Aeon planet. He hadn't saved Karai. He couldn't beat the Shredder.

What if he failed this too?

* * *

As Weiss rounded the corner of the math building, a hand reached out and yanked her into the shadows. She gave a little scream before she realized it was Blake.

"You've been hanging out with my sister too much."

"And you've been avoiding me too much."

Weiss' face turned red. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Weiss, I know that this is hard. I know you're mad at me. But this isn't going to solve anything."

"Mad at you? I'm not mad at you."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"Because you should be mad at me!" Weiss threw her hands down like a child throwing a tantrum.

"What?"

"I read the reports. The stuff our company doesn't want people to know. I read all of it. I can't, I just, I how can you not hate me? You knew all of this, didn't you?"

"But you didn't. Weiss, I never once thought this was your fault."

Weiss looked her dead in the eye even though her lip trembled. "I do."

Blake surprised them both when she grabbed Weiss into a hug. Blake felt tears burning in her eyes.

"You're not your father, Weiss. Promise."

* * *

The space ship became a submarine as the team sped towards the Krakken (Kathuga, whatever). Mikey couldn't wait! Space monsters and sea monsters all in one. Except he hoped this time the monster wouldn't fall in love with the sub. You do you and all, but they weren't that kind of sub.

Anything was better than being cooped up in the ship and watching everyone avoid each other. Even Mikey knew that avoiding feelings only makes it worse.

Leo peered out into the dark ocean. "What do you think it means to be truly worthy?"

April shrugged. "Well we all have noble hearts. That has to count for something."

The ship passed by a bunch of awesome looking rocks and everyone settled into another awkward silence. Eventually they stopped at a downwards cave. Chasm, that's what it was.

"We're here," Honeycutt said.

Down they dove. The head light was switched on, but that wasn't enough light to see much. The inside if the ship was dark too. April pinched her eyebrows and rubbed her head.

"I sense a huge presence down there. It's getting closer."

Mikey gasped. He saw a tentacle flick by the window. Or part of one. Giant thumps echoed as the tentacles stepped on a ledge. An eyeball blinked. Then, a mouth as large as a city blocked opened wide.

"ROOOAWR!"

The beast snapped at the water in front of them, but made no move to get up.

"It's going to eat us!" Raph yelled at the Fugitoid. "Turn back."

"No Raph." Leo stood at the helm, facing the beast without flinching. "We need to get that fragment. No matter what it takes."

* * *

The auditorium was full of crew members setting things up and students watching from the front row because they had nothing better to do that afternoon. Everyone was still in their school uniforms which blended into the dark red chairs and curtains. Up in the control booth Ren was heard screaming in pain as something shocked him. The play was less than a week away.

On stage, in front of an almost painted castle and a purple curtain. Karai and Jaune were practicing their kissing scene. Violet wasn't jealous when she watched Karai and Jaune. Neither was Pyrrha from the easy smile on her face. Because Karai and Jaune spent the whole time laughing.

"My lady, I pledge you my fealty." Jaune knelt down on one knee.

"Save your fealty for the queen. Your heart is all I require." Karai gave him her hand and almost fell over helping him up.

Jaune gripped her face in his hands and kissed her. Then Karai fluttered her eyes in a rather exaggerated manner and put her hand to her forehead. Nora snickered off stage.

"Cut," the director yelled. "Will the two of you try to take this seriously?"

"Sorry," Jaune said, "but it feels like kissing one of my sisters."

"You kiss your sisters?" Karai asked. She and Jaune and Nora laughed as the director threw the script down. She glanced over at Violet and Pyrrha watching from the front row.

"How about we try something a little unorthodox? Ms. Goodwitch, take over for Jaune for a minute."

"Wait, what?" Before she even knew what was going on Violet was shoved in stage with a script in hand. Karai's expression was a mix between confusion and horror.

"Take it from 'my lady' please."

"Um, my lady, I pledge you my fealty." She knelt on one knee, trying not to blush or reveal her underwear. Karai cleared her throat.

"Save your fealty for the queen. Your heart is all I desire." Karai took her hand and pulled Violet up. Violet stumbled but Karai caught her arms. Her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, watched her as she slowly and deliberately pressed her lips against hers. It was better than their first, sweet and sure. They stayed frozen for a moment before pulling away from each other. Violet's eyes met hers, and in that moment she knew. She knew they both felt the same way. The director clapped.

"Excellent, that is the emotion I'm looking for. Now Ms. Nikos, come on stage."

Karai and Violet didn't say anything as they headed backstage. They could hear Pyhrra making a weird noise and Jaune stuttering his line. Violet pulled Karai by the hand into the darkened, abandoned hallway.

"I have to tell you something." She realized her hands were shaking and clutched her dress.

"What is it?" Karai searched her face. Her eyebrows pressed together, questioning. Violet didn't know how her face looked, but Karai would later tell her she thought someone was dying.

"I um," she coughed. "I-"

"Karai. There you are."

Cinder glided into view, her body casting a long, twisted shadow from the dim light overhead. Her dark Haven uniform made her almost blend into the shadows. She curved her lips into a small half smile.

"Violet, is it?"

"Yeah." She hadn't talked to Cinder much. They had all agreed to let Karai do this. Too many people would complicate things. But Violet didn't like her, trust her or want her anywhere near Karai. Especially right now.

"I just watched your practicing. Quite a show." She said this to Karai, ignoring Violet completely.

"I suppose all it takes is the right partner. Some people just," she snapped her fingers, "click."

Violet couldn't help but smile.

"I see." Cinder smirked. "Perhaps, if you wanted to go over your lines, we could have a rendezvous."

"I can't really see you as a knight, Cinder. You're too extraordinary for that." To Violet's surprise, Karai dipped into a perfect curtsey. In high heels. She had been practicing.

"But you honor me all the same, my lady."

Cinder lifted her up by the chin. She kissed her forehead; only Violet saw Karai clench her fist.

"I cannot wait for the performance, my little princess."

She gave Violet a slight nod, and she gave her one in turn. Then Cinder walked back into the darkened hallway. Karai pulled Violet back through the door just as everyone in the audience started clapping.

"Bravo! _That_ is the emotion we need opening night! Well done Mr. Arc."

"Too bad we missed that," Karai muttered. "You know they're going to be engaged by graduation day." It didn't matter that Jaune was currently after Weiss. It was only a matter of time.

"Two kids by the reunion." Violet didn't say that she wanted them to have a child (just one) by their reunion. After a five star honey moon and a position as a decorated officer.

Jaune and Pyhrra didn't look ready for kids. Jaune gazed somewhere into the distance. He blinked less than normal. Pyhrra's face was almost as red as her hair. Neither one looked the other in the eye as they both went back stage. Nora's rather suggestive commentary about putting a sock on the dorm room door didn't help.

Violet suddenly felt Karai's hand slip into hers. She grinned at her.

"I have a pretty good idea what you want to say. But before you do, I need to see this to the end." She squeezed he fingers. "After the tournament, I'll be all yours."

"Really?"

The director called out for everyone to come onstage to practice the final battle. Karai reluctantly pulled away.

"Really. Promise."

* * *

The Krakken growled. He pushed itself off of the rock and slowly swam towards them.

"It's my fault okay!" Everyone turned to Casey, who was clutching his bat. His mouth was shaking. "I'm not worthy. I don't take stuff seriously and I can't pass Math and Donnie I'm really sorry about all the stuff I said!" He sniffled.

Donnie grabbed his shoulder. "No it's my fault. I should never have said all the stuff about your mom. I want you two to be happy." He nodded to April. "So don't not be happy because of me."

Mikey just sat there, gaping. The Krakken dude was making them talk? Was he a fish therapist?

Casey fist bumped him. "Thanks Don."

"What are you guys talking about!?" Raph slammed on the control hub. " _I'm_ the violent one. _I'm_ the one who picks fights. You'd all be better without me-"

"Don't ever say that!" Leo came up right into Raph's face, staring him down. "I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. I need you, Raph." Out of nowhere he hugged him tight. "I love you."

It was like Dr. Phil. But in space.

Krakken was getting close now.

"What do we do," April asked.

Mikey grabbed his helmet. "I got this bros." Before anyone could stop him he threw a smoke bomb and ran right outta there. They were all too emotional. Let him take care of things.

He set out into the space ocean. Quickly he swam to the front of the ship. The Krakken peered at him.

"Attention Mr. Sea Monster. We need for you to let us go and not eat us so we can get the black hole generator fragment and save our planet, Earth. And I know we're all kinda not that cool looking and we have issues, but you gotta look past that because it's not about us. It's about everyone on Earth. And Earth's pretty cool. Promise."

The water rippled as the beast sniffed him. Mikey played up his big blue eyes. His big blue eyes got him out of trouble before. Krakken growled, but softer this time. Then he swam back down into the darkness.

Mikey boarded the ship and everyone crushed him in a giant hug.

"Good job, little brother." Raph rubbed his head.

"You did it dude." Casey fist bumped him.

Leo stood at the helm, stunned.

"How did you know that would work?"

Mikey plopped down at his control hub. "You guys were overthinking things too much. If our goal is worthy, then we're worthy because we're following that goal. No one can really judge if a person was worthy. That was too, what was the word Donnie said? Abstract."

Everyone looked at each other like they were shocked. It was just common sense. Even Mikey realized it.

"Well I guess that means we get the second fragment," Honeycutt said. "I'll set course for the palace."

"So does that mean we're after the third one next," April asked.

"No," said Leo. "Next we're getting the first piece back from the Tricaratons."

* * *

A slightly cracked TV in the common room played the news. Students weren't paying as much attention now-the story was getting old. But one student turned up the volume at something, and soon others were staring at the screen, impressed.

"Weiss Schnee has announced the auctioning off several items her estate, including a large art collection, two grand pianos and pieces from the Crown Jewels of Mantel, to pay off reparations to the victims of the mining disaster two years ago." A picture of a giant pair of emerald earrings flashed over the screen. "Weiss is unable to access any business assets until she is 21, but she has stated that when she comes of age her first action will to improve safety standards in mines and locations all over Remnant.

"And despite being only 17, sources inside the company report Weiss Schnee is already communicating with board members about investments and advertising." A clip of products an ads, including for shampoo and toothpaste, played as Lisa Lavender talked. "And the board is taking her advice. One employee reported surprise that 'she had as sharp a business mind as her father, if not more.' Stock prices have rose over the past week, and some people who boycotted the SDC in the past are considering ending their protests.

"So far Weiss in unavailable for comment."

Everyone knew better than to ask Weiss herself. But for the next few days when people passed by Weiss they noticed a change in her. She always acted regal, but now she had responsibility to go with it. A responsibility, everyone noted, that she handled well.


	10. Legends scatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Finals are evil. Pure evil.
> 
> On that note, enjoy.
> 
> Also there are a lot of songs and I'm too lazy to name them all. None of them are mine and I take no credit for them.

Opening night.

Karai and Jaune were backstage waltzing. Jaune wasn't nervous at all. He had been in school plays before, he said. Sure this was for several schools, but it still had the same idea.

Karai wasn't that nervous either. It was more surreal. All her life she was told singing was worthless, and here she was about to perform. All the compliments people gave her, the practicing, the Semblance. She never realized until she came to Beacon how much she really loved singing. Hopefully during the summer she could take private lessons.

"Hello again." Pyrrha peeked out from the hallway door. She waved at the two of them. "Just wanted to wish you luck. Where's Nora?"

Jaune laughed. "Practicing her evil laugh. She said she had something special planned."

"We're scared to ask."

Pyrrha giggled. "Well good luck. I know you all will do great." She gave Jaune one last look and shut the door.

"You know she's in love with you, right?"

"Wait, what?" Jaune almost tripped and he wasn't even wearing heels. "Pyrrha?"

Karai thought it was a good a time as any. "Yes, you idiot, Pyrrha. Pyrrha, who trains with you on rooftops and checks you out when you're not looking and kept that birthday card you gave her in her history notebook. Why do you think you were told to kiss her when practicing for kissing your princess? Because I'm not your princess. Weiss isn't your princess. Pyrrha is."

"You mean like you and Violet?"

"Don't change the subject."

Jaune leaned against the wall. He stared at the door Pyrrha closed behind her. Perhaps she should have told him another night. The last thing she needed was her love interest forgetting his lines or vomiting.

Karai looked around at the rest of the cast and crew. The set pieces were set in place. Coco was practicing her narrator monologue. Ruby was peeking out the curtain and Weiss was pulling her away. An organized chaos. In about ten minutes the lights would dim. And everything would start. She felt the fabric of her course peasant dress between her fingers. Her first song was about in the first act.

"But what if I'm not her knight?"

She glanced back at Jaune. He held his fake sword under the stage light. The metal reflected his face back at him.

"I'm not anyone's knight. Not Pyrrha's, not Weiss', not yours."

"Do you remember how you saved Cardin last semester?"

Jaune scoffed. "I know Pyrrha used her Semblance to help me. I'm not stupid."

"Not that. When you ran out in front of a giant Ursa to protect him. What was going through your head?"

"Um, that I needed to do something or he was going to die."

"Did you think about whether he would do the same thing?"

"No, but he probably wouldn't."

"Did you think about how he blackmailed you into doing his homework for him?" Karai grinned as Jaune's eyebrows went up.

"How did you know-forget it. No, I didn't. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you ran into danger, without any regard to your own safety, to save what essentially was your enemy."

They both glanced at Cardin. He was wishing his teammate luck. They could hear laughter at something over the noise of the preparations.

"And Pyrrha may have intervened, but he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Karai saw the thoughts settling in. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have saved him. Not many people would have, in your shoes. Saving friend and foe, showing that kind of mercy, that's not like katas or fencing. It's not something you can be taught. You are a knight, Jaune. And I'm honored to have you as my student."

That last part was a lie. She wasn't honored to have anyone as a student, although she did hate training them a lot less. But the light in Jaune's eyes made lying feel like truth.

"Thanks Sensei. I'm honored to have you as my teacher."

* * *

Violet and Mona Lisa found seats a few rows from the front, not that far from where they sat when they received their team names. It was only 9 months ago but it seemed like years. Blake got a seat right behind them and Pyrrha sat next to her.

"I heard Nora has something special planned," Pyrrha said. "I warned Ren just in case."

"Ruby threw up this morning. She tried to tell the director she was sick but it didn't work."

"Sapphire made me guard her hat." Mona Lisa held up the little blue top hat. "Apparently her mom gave it to her after her first dance recital and that's why it's her good luck charm or something. It's sweet."

"The last time her mom called she refused to eat for the rest of the day." Violet's mother may have been strict, but at least she wasn't a "stage mom." "Karai seemed fine. She was rehearsing with Weiss earlier."

Mona Lisa pulled a bottle out of her partner's hat. "Anyone up for pre-show vodka?"

"Mona Lisa!"

"What? We're not preforming." Mona Lisa took a swig and passed it to Blake. As the other girls discussed rum versus vodka, Violet saw Cinder and her minions find seats toward the back. Call it intuition or huntress training, but Violet got the feeling that they were up to something. She made a note to keep an eye on them during the show.

* * *

Alopex followed Professor Ozpin through a dark corridor. At the end was a supply closet. A small hole was cut through the wall that looked out onto the stage below.

"This is right above the control room, so you may hear beeping and cursing."

"It's perfect. Thank you Professor."

He left Alopex there. He had a bag of popcorn, his sketchpad and a bouquet of flowers to give his sister later when he climbed into her room. Alopex lay down in front of the window and waited for the curtains to rise.

* * *

The lights dimmed. All eyes fell on Coco, who looked almost unrecognizable without her sunglasses.

"Legends. Stories scattered through time. We have grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains. But some stories are not quite what they appear."

Ruby stepped on stage. She wore a red overcoat and black trousers.

" _Red like roses fills me dreams and brings me to the place you rest,"_ she sang, just slightly off key.

Weiss was next. Her gown was white with gold and silver accents. A long cape trailed behind her.

" _White is cold and always yearning. Burdened by the royal test."_ Her voice was clear and perfect.

Sapphire had her hand on her hip. She was dressed almost like a witch, in a black and blue dress.

" _Black the beast descends from Shadows."_

Karai was last. Her dress was of a bright yellow that glowed with a few bits of infused Dust. A blue ribbon was tied to her hips. Her long black wig hung over one shoulder in a ponytail.

" _Yellow beauty burns . . . gold."_

* * *

Nora cackled like a cartoon villain. "The second princess will be lost in the forest, exposed to the darkness." She chucked the baby doll offstage. "And though the first one still lives, I will make sure her life is as cold as the heart of the true queen!" She swept her cloak over her face and ran off.

"But the princess did not die," Coco said. "She was saved by strangers, and raised in an orphanage." Two extras carried the doll across the stage. "As for the evil queen, she eventually became queen in truth, for when her sister died she married the king. And when he died, only the love off her people saved the first princess from certain death."

Weiss walked on stage with a broom. She swept imaginary dust in a grand ballroom.

"Meanwhile, the knight of the realm fought the darkness until . . ."

Yang sliced through shadow puppets. One of them mimed slicing her up. She threw her arms up, wailed around for a second and fell in a heap. She was carried away and Ruby stepped on stage. She looked even smaller than usual.

" _I couldn't take it couldn't stand another minute._

_Couldn't bare another day without you in it._

_All the joy that I had known for all my life,_

_Was stripped away from me the minute that you died."_

For someone who dreaded the thought of going on stage, Ruby performed like a natural. Those close to her guessed it might have been because she was singing from experience. But as good as she was, the duet was the best part.

" _You're not the only one who needed me._

_I thought you understood."_

Yang stood in the back of the stage, wrapped in a black cloak.

Ruby faced away from her. She clutched her head, then threw down her hands.

" _You were the one I needed_

_And you left me as I always feared you would."_

" _Would I change it if I could?"_

Yang clasped her hands, pleading. She followed Ruby around the stage, a ghost and a memory.

" _It doesn't matter now._

_The petals scatter now._

_Every nightmare just discloses_

_It's your blood that's red like roses."_

Ruby sinks to the ground.

" _And no matter what I do, nothing ever takes the place of you."_

At the end of the song, Ruby turns around but Yang isn't there anymore. She cries out for her mother. A few people teared up.

"I promise you this Mother. I will slay the beast responsible for your death. If it is the final breath I breathe, I will do it."

* * *

Sapphire pretended to wake up in a dark lair. A looking glass hung behind her, mimicking every movement in a silvery dream world. She scanned the shelves of potions and glowing crystals.

"Hello my pretty girl."

Sapphire spun around. Nora stood in a dark purple gown. Her white wig looked positively eerie.

"Who are you?"

"I am the queen of this world. And soon, the queen of yours."

Shadows crept out of the shelves. Sapphire pressed her back against the wall. She clutched her cloak. Nora chuckled.

"Hush now my pretty girl," she said in a throaty voice. "All I want is your power."

"My power?"

"A magic even I do not understand or possess. A magic that will take me your world," an extra in a dark robe jumped out of nowhere to grab her arm, "and any other I so wish."

Sapphire elbowed the extra in the face (that wasn't in the script, but she saw that it was Cardin so she figured why not?) and ran.

* * *

Weiss wept in front a tall, silver mirror. She wore a silver dress ripped when Nora pushed her and locked her in a tower room. How familiar.

" _Mirror, tell me something._

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"_

After having her family troubles in the news all week, singing about an abusive step mother seemed almost too appropriate. She realized just how much she hated this song.

After she finished singing, a guard opened the door. He carried a dagger. Weiss took the mirror and hit him, knocking him unconscious. Then she climbed out of the window. A princess on the run. Again.

* * *

After spending a whole semester rehearsing this stuff (and being locked in the bathroom twice because Mona Lisa couldn't take it anymore) Karai knew all her lines. But performing was something else. There wasn't stage fright, but an energy, a powerful emotion she couldn't explain. All those people watching her felt completely different than being a kunoichi. And she loved it.

Karai wore a tattered brown dress over green trousers. Her fake hair was tied up in a braid and covered in a pageboy hat. The backdrop was a forest trail. Karai meandered along, swinging her arms and looking at the sky.

" _Heart don't fail me now._

_Courage don't desert me._

_Don't turn back, now that we're here."_

She climbed a branch of a fake tree and looked out to the left of the stage, seeing a long road ahead of her.

" _People always say_

_Life is full of choices._

_No one ever mentions_

_Fear."_

She jumps down from the tree and slowly walks to the center of the stage.

" _Or how the world can seem so vast._

_On this journey . . ._

_To the past."_

There was truth in this song. She had found what she didn't even know she was searching for-family, home and identity. Karai never talked about her past very much, or how she felt about living here. At first it felt like she had no other choice. The only person on Earth who would take her in was Shredder (well Shinigami and her mother wouldn't have turned her away, but that wouldn't have been safe for either one of them.) But now look at her. Grandmother, sister, friends, hopefully a girlfriend.

" _Home, love, family_

_There was once a time I must have had them too._

_Home, love, family._

_I will never be complete until I find you."_

But there was a time when she had another family. When she was a baby, when she was . . . Miwa.

What did her father think of her? Did he think of her at all? Did he still keep the picture of her on his shelf?

Karai twirled around and her dress flew around her. Her braid was coming lose but she didn't care. She carried her voice over the whole theater as she ran to the very edge of the stage.

" _Yes, let this be a sign."_

She would never know.

" _Let this road be mine."_

Because they were all very clear. They didn't want her.

" _Let it lead me to my past."_

She tore her hat off and drank in enough air to carry the long note.

" _And bring me home_

_At last."_

The music reached its crescendo and Karai threw her hat into the audience. A third year caught it. She smiled, but it felt bittersweet. The princess may have found her sister, but Hamato Miwa would always be lost.

* * *

It was just after Karai's first song that Cinder quietly exited the theater. Violet waited for her to leave before nudging Mona Lisa. She looked at her, then at Mercury and Emerald, and nodded.

"I don't feel well." Before Blake or Pyrrha could say anything, Violet climbed over Mona Lisa and ran up the aisle.

Outside the auditorium she didn't see anyone. If Cinder was using the play as a cover to do something, she wouldn't simply sneak back to her room or a classroom. Her mother had told her to follow her instincts. So Violet ran outside and took a sharp turn north. To the CCT.

The first thing she saw was that there were no guards. Violet shifted her eyes until she saw a boot stuck out of a bush. She felt for a pulse. Just knocked unconscious, thank God. Cinder must be in the control room by now. The elevator would just announce her presence.

Violet flipped on her scroll. A second later her locker landed before her. She took her weapon. Then she grabbed a window ledge. Hand hand foot foot. She scurried up the outside if the tower just as she did with Karai months ago.

After a few minutes she pushed open a hall window on the top floor. Without a sound Violet climbed inside. No one was there, just the glow of fluorescent lights to watch over her. Violet walked slowly down the corridor. She could hear the sound of click click clicking on a keyboard at the end of the hall. Gun in hand, she pressed her body to the wall and pushed the door open just a crack.

* * *

Sapphire ran down the castle steps. Nora screamed for her guards and several students dressed in black cloaks ran down after her. An elaborate dance played out on stage. Sapphire spun away from their punches and grabbed their arms. They fell down. She looked up at the queen, defiant.

"I will never help you."

Nora raised her staff. Thunder sounds from the control room echoed through the auditorium. She cackled, and the light flashed. (They weren't allowed to use real Dust for fighting, a stage a regulation.)

"Foolish child. A pretty, stupid girl from a little world of little people."

Sapphire threw a rock painted blue. Nora screamed. A blue spotlight shone on her as she stood frozen.

"We're stronger than we look."

Sapphire fled stage right. Nora twisted her head.

"I will get you my pretty. And your little world too!"

Backstage, Sapphire quickly headed to a closet turned dressing room to prepare for the next scene. She couldn't help but think of her brother, watching in the shadows above. What did he think about this story? A young girl lost and alone in another world? He told stories that sounded like a grand adventure. But she could only guess at the loneliness he went through. The star girl went home after three acts, not five years.

* * *

Weiss felt like she was running from the temple again. The people in scattered cloaks ran back and forth across the stage looking for her. She hid behind a tree. After a minute they all left. She was alone on stage. Then a shadow Nevermore appeared. Weiss screamed.

Jaune ran in with a battle axe. He slashed at the shadow until it screamed and died. (At least the control room was doing things right this time. If any fog got in her face again she would deck someone.)

"Miss, are you alright?"

Jaune helped her up. Karai came out of the forest. She gave Weiss a passing glance. They didn't know they were sisters until the third act.

"Thank you kind hunter," Weiss said. "You saved my life."

"Think nothing of it. Where are you going?"

"Avalon."

"We're going there as well. Please, travel with us."

"The path is dangerous," Karai said.

Weiss curtsied in her borrowed servants clothing. "Thank you."

* * *

The shadow puppets danced all around the stage. Sapphire landed en pointe in the center of the spotlight. She slowly unfolded her arms and raised them heavenward. Her hands spilled red glitter. The spotlight changed from white to red. An ear splitting roar, and the shadows disappeared. Ruby dropped her sword.

"How did you do that?"

Sapphire clasped her arms to her chest. "I found these crystals in in the castle."

"The queen's castle?"

"Yes. She said I fell through her mirror."

"The queen's mirror is a portal between worlds?"

Sapphire shrugged. "It would seem so."

"Why?"

"Because I come from a land without monsters. And she wants take the monsters there."

Ruby gasped. It was overacting, but not that much.

"The queen? Is behind the Grimm?" Ruby picked up her sword.

"I saw her controlling them, so I assume-"

"That witch!" Ruby shouted out to the stage in fake anger. "She will die a thousand deaths for her cruelty. You hear me, your majesty? I will find you. I will hunt you. I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

* * *

Cinder sat at the terminal at the end of the room. She wore all black and a mask, rather cliché in Violet's opinion. And useless. Violet knew she couldn't hope to defeat the head of a large crime conspiracy single handedly, not matter how much she wanted to. So she flipped out her scroll and filmed her at the keyboard. Evidence was better than nothing.

Suddenly, Cinder sighed. "Which one?" She must have an intercom hidden under her hair.

"No, we're done here," she continued.

The screen lit up. A black queen, a chess piece, filled that screen. And then every other screen. Like initiation.

Cinder exited the room through the elevator. Violet ran down the hall and stuck her head out the window. She saw her exit the building. Then she returned to the control room.

With a snap of her fingers electricity surged through her fingertips and into the screen. Lines of code ran down the screen. Violet wasn't well versed in technology beyond weaponry, but it looked like a virus. If Cinder and her cohorts accessed the CCT, who knows what they could do?

The ding of the elevator snapped Violet out of her thoughts. Without thinking she darted through the door. General Ironwood stepped through the sliding doors. His metal boots clicked like bullets.

She should show him. She should step out of the shadows and explain everything. But Violet ran down the hall and began climbing down the wall. This was VKSM's fight. They made it this far.

And maybe it was something else. Maybe after all these months of sneaking around, Violet had found her inner kunoichi.

* * *

Karai stood in the middle of an abandoned ballroom. This was her big scene. The princess remembers. She and Jaune were in another room in the castle (really back stage) to discuss plans to take out the queen. Picking up a music box, she held it up to the light.

"It's like a memory from a dream."

That was stupid. She had been a baby.

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December._

She twirled her brown dress around like it was ballgown and someone had asked her to a waltz. She meandered over to the top of a grand staircase.

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory..._

Suddenly through the doorways ghost like figures twirled onto the stage. They wore glowing formal attire and eerie pale make up. Ghosts of another time and another person. The music lifted as another singer wailed off stage. The dancers bowed to their princess, then couples took hands and danced around the room in an old fashioned routine. Karai descended the steps where she took the hand of a fourth year named Fox. He was playing her father.

He twirled her around, activating the Dust in the dress. Tattered brown gave way to silken gold. Bright blue ribbons hung from her waist. A tiara rested on her brow. The princess looked no different than the other dancers.

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory..._

She danced with her father, then a woman cut in. She also wore a tiara. Her mother. They too danced surrounded by the court.

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember..._

And then the dancing stopped for a moment. The king and queen parted to make way for the other princess. Her dress was at white as her skin. She needed no make up to masquerade as a ghost. The older girl offered her hand. Her sister took it.

The two girls spun around each other, neither one leading the other. They raised their arms above their heads and clasped their hands together for one moment.

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Then the older princess took her hand away. She kissed her little sister on the cheek. Then she, and the king and queen and court, backed away into the shadows. The lost princess sunk to her knees. A spotlight warmed her skin as the Dust faded and her clothes became tatters again.

"Hello?"

Weiss stepped out from the balcony. She peered down over the railing at the almost empty ballroom.

"Are you alright?"

Karai slowly rose to her feet. She looked up, trying not to squint because no one in this stupid place knew how lighting worked.

"I know who I am."

"Who are you?"

"Your sister."

* * *

Violet managed to sneak back to her seat before the finale. She felt terrible for missing Karai and Sapphire's performance, but they would understand and besides someone was videotaping the show anyway. Mona Lisa gave her nothing more than a nod. They didn't want to draw attention to this.

On stage Violet saw Karai and Weiss arguing (how original) about Karai being the lost princess. It certainly looked like they were sisters the way Weiss jabbed her finger in Karai's face and Karai stomped her foot like a petulant child. If the Nora hadn't burst the girls probably would have come to blows, acting or not.

Now, Violet had seen this play performed before as a child. Granted, that was in an actual theater with professionals, but she assumed this play would follow the same basic script. The queen attacks the princesses, the star girl and red huntress burst in, the red huntress kills the monster with Dust and the older princess collapses because of a poisoned apple. Her sister activates her Aura to save her and the star girl returns home. The queen flees, probably to be eaten by her own creations. Then the older princess becomes queen, the younger princess gets engaged and the red huntress succeeds her mother and becomes the head knight and starts a school to train people in the art of Dust. Cue curtain call.

And so, as in every other version, Ruby and Sapphire charged on stage. Ruby held out her sword.

"My name is Scarlet of Avalon. You killed my mother. Prepare to-" Nora waved her hand and a giant shadow that resembled a Nevermore appeared.

"Very impressive. You've gotten past my guards. But now will face my dear knight. Me and all the forces of Hell!"

"So be it. This is the last time you spill anyone's blood!"

Then, out of nowhere, blood (hopefully fake, but she didn't put anything past Nora) fell down from above the stage. It hit Ruby and Sapphire with a loud splat. Sapphire stared up at the ceiling in wonder. Ruby wiped the blood from her face. Blood then splattered on the princess' dresses. The look on the girls' faces told everyone that they had no idea that was going to happen. Violet certainly did not remember this. The audience cheered and hollered. Mona Lisa snorted out her drink.

"Do you see the look on Ice Queen's face? She looks about ready to commit step-matricide."

"That's going to be fun to deal with," Blake whispered.

"I can't imagine dealing with Nora and all the trouble she'll be in will be easier," Pyrrha replied.

Ruby held out her sword again. "Okay, _this_ will be the last time you spill anyone's blood!" Everyone laughed.

The fight scene commenced. After that, it went as expected. Nora ran away after she was defeated. Sapphire said goodbye to everyone. And Karai and Jaune had a sweet moment together. They kissed, and Violet imagined it was her in stage kissing her lover. She saw the way Pyhrra looked at the stage and knew that she was thinking the same thing.

What was really remarkable was the final scene. Weiss was seated on the throne. The high priestess, a third year, held out the crown. Weiss said the vow-to defend what she knew as right, to defend her people, always. As soon as the crown was placed on her head, about a third of the audience stood up.

Some held up banners with the Schnee symbol or a fanus rights slogan on it. Others held their hands up in salute. Some knelt. All were silent. Then in the back, a boy started chanting.

"Goddess save the queen!" It was an old saying from the time of queens and kings. May the goddess or god, whoever was invoked, to protect the monarch and let them reign over them for a long time. More people started taking up the chant.

"Goddess save the queen," Karai yelled. Violet doubted that was in the script.

"Goddess save the queen," Ruby added.

"Goddess save the queen," Blake shouted behind her. The people around them took up the chant. Clapping started. Violet stood up.

"Goddess save the queen," she yelled, too. Mona Lisa pumped her fist in the air.

Violet's mom and some other teachers tried shushing everyone. It didn't help that the orchestra started to improvise an upbeat version of the Atlesian national anthem.

Weiss' face didn't change from the serious, stoic expression of a coronation. She rose from her throne, stepped out to the edge of the stage, and curtsied to the crowd before her. Everyone, a few teachers, cheered.

Out of the corner of her eye, Violet saw Cinder and her teammates clapping. She frowned. Whatever they were planning, team VKSM was going to stop it. Whatever queen _they_ were following wasn't getting a coronation.


End file.
